Only My Brothers
by Wafferoll Deka
Summary: Kehidupan lima saudara kembar ini selalu diselingi drama. Bagaimana cara mereka mengatasi berbagai masalah yang ada?
1. Masalah Halilintar

BoBoiBoy (c) Animonta Studios

Only My Brothers (c) Dragon Knight - DK

This story is mine. I'm not receive any profits in this fanfiction.

Rate K

Warning: OOC,OC, Miss Typo

 **ONLY MY BROTHERS**

 **CHAPTER 1 _(finished correted)_**

 **Masalah Halilintar**

Menjadi seorang kakak itu, sangat sulit. Kalian akan selalu disibukkan oleh keinginan sang adik yang terkadang bandel. Dan mungkin itulah yang dialami oleh seorang kakak dari lima bersaudara ini. Namanya adalah BoBoiBoy Halilintar.

Seperti biasa, kehidupan lima saudara kembar ini selalu diawali dengan teriakan keras dan barang-barang yang jatuh.

BRAK!

"Aaahh! Kak Hali putus! Putus nih! Putus!"

"Ahahaha! Terusin aja! Kak Taufan kan larinya-aduh! Sakit kak!"

Seorang pemuda berumur 14 tahun yang merupakan kembara ke tiga menghela napas panjang saat mendengar keributan dari lantai atas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini setiap pagi, bahkan ia tidak perlu menyiapkan penyumbat telinga lagi seperti saat SD dulu.

Pemuda beriris emas itu bernama BoBoiBoy Gempa. Kembaran paling waras di antara keempat saudaranya. Paling waras maksudnya adalah yang paling sedikit berbuat masalah. Prestasinya dalam akademik sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi kehebatannya. Ia bahkan sempat mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Jepang, namun ia menolak karena ingin tetap bersama saudara-saudara kembarnya.

Dari fisik pun Gempa tidak kalah dari Halilintar yang masuk peringkat 'Pangeran Sekolah Pencetak Skors Tertinggi'. Wajahnya tampan, sopan, baik, ramah, dan berbagai angka positif selalu melekat kuat pada pemuda beriris emas tersebut. Bahkan bisa masak, suami idaman banget nggak sih? Sesuai warna matanya, julukannya di sekolah adalah..

Pangeran Sekolah Paling Baik. Pas sekali bukan?

Setidaknya Gempa itu merupakan murid emas di sekolahnya, dan selalu dipuji oleh para guru.

"Pagi.."

Gempa menoleh pada adik bungsunya yang baru saja selesai bersiap-siap. Adiknya yang bermanik akuamarin itu berjalan menuruni tangga dan segera duduk di kursi makan dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Tumben bangun pagi." Kata Gempa sambil menyajikan sarapan.

"Hari ini giliranku piket kelas." Jawab sang adik.

Pemuda bermanik akuamarin itu adalah BoBoiBoy Ice. Ia merupakan si bungsu dari BoBoiBoy bersaudara. Sifatnya, selalu datar karena tidak punya emosi sejak mengalami kecelakaan. Prestasi? Melebihi Gempa dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Julukannya di sekolah, 'Pangeran Sekolah Paling Dingin'. Pas sekali dengan sifatnya saat ini.

"Pagi Gempa, Ice."

"Pagi Kak Gempa.. Ice.."

Gempa dan Ice balik menyapa kedua saudara mereka yang baru saja selesai melakukan sparring dengan kakak tertua mereka.

"Dipukul Kak Halilintar lagi?" tanya Ice sambil menikmati sarapannya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab pemuda beriris oranye itu dengan ketus.

Satu lagi tokoh utama di cerita ini, Blaze, yang merupakan kembaran keempat sekaligus pemilik julukan 'Pangeran Sekolah Pembuat Masalah'. Sesuai julukannya, ia selalu membuat masalah di sekolah bahkan mulai mengejar rekor skors kakak pertamanya. Ia juga mudah terpancing emosi dan sangat benci dengan Fisika. Untuk prestasi, Blaze berada di bawah Halilintar, Gempa, dan Ice. Nilainya selalu terjun saat UAS berlangsung. Tapi anehnya dia tetap naik kelas dan lulus tes masuk SMP.

"Buh, Kak Hali emang dari sananya jahat. Tanganku sakit dipelintir tadi. Tapi asyik juga kan Blaze?" kata Taufan, kembaran kedua dari lima bersaudara.

Taufan tidak jauh berbeda dengan adiknya Blaze. Mereka berdua sama-sama pembuat onar. Tapi Taufan tidak separah Blaze yang sampai mendapat skors selama seminggu. Ia hanya menjahili beberapa teman sekolahnya. Hanya sempat diceramahi guru dan tidak pernah diskors seumur hidup. Julukannya, 'Pangeran Sekolah Paling Jahil'. Soal prestasi, Taufan lebih baik dari adik keempatnya, Blaze. Tapi ia juga benci dengan angka.

"Iya! Kak Halilin lucu kalau lagi marah gitu! Kayak Genderuwo! Ahahaha!"

Gempa menggeleng melihat tingkah kedua saudaranya itu. Tidak habis-habisnya mereka mengerjai sang kakak. Bahkan setelah diberi pelajaran pun mereka tetap keras kepala.

"Kak Gempa, tugas bahasa udah selesai? Hari ini dikumpul sama Bu Eka." Kata Ice yang baru ingat dengan tugas bahasanya yang belum selesai.

"Udah kok. Kamu tanya gitu pasti belum selesaikan tugas ya.."

"Iya."

"Idih! Jujur amat."

Gempa menoleh ke arah tangga saat mendengar suara langkah kaki. Terlihat seorang pemuda beriris merah yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya datang dengan aura hitam. Taufan dan Blaze hanya meneguk ludah saat melihat aura tersebut.

"Eh? Nggak sarapan kak?" tanya Gempa saat melihat sang kakak melewati ruang makan.

"Nggak. Ada piket kelas."

Blam!

Keempat saudara kembar itu terdiam sejenak. "Bukannya Kak Hali piket hari Rabu ya?"

 **DK**

Halilintar berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah. Moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini (sebenarnya setiap hari juga dia down). Ia dibangunkan dengan cara yang tidak pantas oleh kedua adiknya. Bagaimana tidak down, Taufan langsung main lompat ke atas kasurnya bersamaan dengan Blaze yang menyerukan namanya keras-keras di dekat telinga kanannya.

"Eh? Itu Halilintar.."

"Kyaa! Tampan!"

"Dia selalu bersinar setiap harinya."

Seperti layaknya hari-hari sebelumnya, pemuda beriris Ruby itu akan selalu dibicarakan oleh para fansnya. Lebih tepatnya memuji ketampanannya yang sangat berkarisma.

"Kak Hali!!!"

Drrrrkkkk!

Halilintar melihat ke belakang asal sumber suara. Dilihatnya sang adik kedua yang sedang menuju ke arahnya menggunakan skateboard. "Kak Hali, cepat! Nanti ketinggalan pelajaran baru tahu rasa!" kata Taufan yang berlalu melewati Halilintar begitu saja.

 **DK**

Kriiinng!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu para murid datang juga. Bagi mereka, bel istirahat seakan menjadi penyelamat untuk mereka. Kecuali untuk Halilintar. Baginya saat bel istirahat berbunyi, akan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tidak ingin-

"Kak Hali!"

-keluar kelas.

"Apa?" tanya Halilintar dengan ketus. Tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Minta ditraktir di kantin seperti biasa.

Halilintar tampak heran dengan adiknya yang datang seorang diri ke kelasnya. "Mana Balze? Biasanya dia ke sini bersamamu." Tanya Halilintar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tadi aku datang ke kelasnya tapi dia tidak ada, jadi aku langsung ke kelasnya Kak Hali."

"Tidak ada?"

Pemuda bermanik Ruby itu tampak bingung. Biasanya Blaze selalu menunggu Taufan di kelas, tapi kenapa dia tidak ada di kelas? Apa mungkin Blaze pergi dengan teman lain?

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kantin."

"Eh? Nggak cari Blaze dulu? Kak Hali nggak khawatir sama sekali ya.." Taufan menatap kesal kakaknya.

"Entah kenapa pergelanganku terasa sakit, kau juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama."

Taufan terkejut. Memang benar dia sempat merasakan rasa sakit pada pergelangan tangan kirinya saat ingin ke kelas Halilintar.

"Apa mungkin.. terjadi sesuatu pada Blaze?"

Halilintar menatap serius adik keduanya itu. "Kuharap tidak."

 **DK**

"Aaahh! Sakit! Dasar bodoh!"

Blaze memegang pergelangan yang kirinya yang terasa sakit. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa teman sekelasnya akan melakukan hal seperti ini pada tangannya yang mulus.

"Jauhkan pisau itu, Reihan!" seru Blaze pada temannya yang berada 1 meter di depannya. Ia meringis saat tangan kirinya kembali terasa perih.

"Enak saja! Dasar pembuat onar!"

Blaze terkejut saat melihat temannya itu berlari kencang ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Blaze menghindar dari mata pisau tersebut. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ia harus merelakan poninya terpotong setengah.

"Poniku!!" teriak Blaze saat menyadari poninya tinggal setengah akibat perbuatan Reihan. Ia pun menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya. "Beraninya.." ia mengepalkan tangannya dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sama dengan milik kakak pertamanya.

Reihan yang kelihatannya sadar kalau sudah membuat Blaze marah terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Pisau yang berada di tangan kanannya bergetar mengikuti tubuhnya. Di detik berikutnya pisau tersebut terlepas dari tangannya karena melihat Blaze berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan di luar kemampuan manusia.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Blaze sudah memukul kuat wajah Reihan. Pemuda beriris oranye itu sudah tidak peduli lagi jika temannya itu mati atau bagaimana. Elemen api di dalam tubuhnya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

"Blaze! Dasar bodoh!"

Blaze berhenti melakukan aksi memukulnya dan tersadar saat melihat kedua kakaknya sudah berlari menuju ke arahnya. Api di sekitar Blaze padam seketika dan Blaze pun ikut terdiam. Ia melihat kedua kakaknya berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kau mau membakar seisi sekolah?!" teriak Halilintar dengan keras pada sang adik pengendali api tersebut. Taufan membantu Reihan untuk berdiri. Reihan tampak sempoyongan dan babak belur akibat pukulan telak Blaze.

"Ma.. maaf-" Blaze menunduk. Ia benar-benar di luar kendali tadi. Hampir saja ia membunuh satu orang temannya. Hampir saja jika tidak ditahan oleh suara Halilintar.

"Ada apa ini?"

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Blaze segera terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita sudah berdiri di depan pintu atap sekolah. Wanita berseragam guru itu menatap heran seorang murid kelasnya yang babak belur.

Ketiga saudara kembar itu membelalak dengan kedatangan sang guru.

"Bu Vivi!!"

 **DK**

"Kak Halilintar!!"

Gempa membuka paksa pintu rumah dan berjalan masuk tanpa melepas sepatunya. Taufan dan Blaze yang sedang sibuk bermain segera memandang bingung saudara mereka.

"Kak Halilintar! Buka pintunya! Aku mau kakak jelasin surat ini!" seru Gempa sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar kakak pertamanya. Berharap saja ia bisa lolos dari amukan kakaknya nanti.

"Kakak!"

"Kau berisik sekali Gempa!"

Gempa terdiam saat pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan bentakan sang kakak pertama. Halilintar menatapnya dengan tajam bersamaan dengan munculnya aura hitam di sekitarnya. Pemuda beriris Ruby itu ikut terdiam dan mengendus kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Halilintar yang melirik ke tempat lain.

"Apa, maksudnya surat ini, kak? Kakak diskors? Apa yang kakak lakukan di sekolah sampai diskors?!" tanya Gempa berusaha merendahkan suaranya serendah mungkin.

Halilintar terkejut saat melihat surat yang ditunjukkan Gempa padanya. Ia baru ingat kalau surat itu belum ia buang. Bagaimana bisa Gempa menemukannya? Oh, ia meninggalkannya di atas meja ruang tamu tadi. Benar-benar ceroboh.

"Aku.. ngaku sama Bu Vivi kalau aku yang mukul teman sekelasnya Blaze." Ucap Halilintar dengan terpaksa.

Gempa menatap tidak percaya sang kakak. Ia tahu kalau yang memukul adalah Blaze tapi Halilintar yang mengaku. Ia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Di saat yang sama Halilintar melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan cepat melewati Gempa yang terheran-heran dengan tingkah kakaknya.

"Kak Halilintar! Kakak mau ke mana?!" tanya Gempa dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku mau lari."

Gempa hanya terdiam saat melihat kakaknya sudah membanting pintu rumah dengan keras. Ia kesal dengan kakak pertamanya itu. Selalu saja melakukan hal yang tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

 **DK**

"Jadi, hasil perkalian.." Ice mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang aljabar pada kakaknya yang beriris oranye. Namun sejak tadi Blaze hanya menganga bingung mendengar penjelasan Ice yang sudah sangat jelas.

"Kak Blaze paham kan?"

Blaze hanya tersenyum lugu pada adiknya, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mengerti satu pun penjelasan Ice. Pemuda beriris akuamarin itu menghela napas panjang. Sudah kira-kira 2 hari ia menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang konsep dasar aljabar pada Blaze, tapi kelihatannya usahanya sia-sia saja.

"Kak Blaze fokuslah. Dua hari lagi kakak remidial kan.."

"Aku sudah sangat fokus Ice! Tapi penjelasanmu membunuhku!"

"Buh, bilang saja Kak Blaze otaknya udang."

"Apa?!"

Buru-buru Ice mengangkat kakinya pergi dari ruang kelas Blaze sambil menggandeng tas ranselnya. Pemuda beriris oranye itu memukul meja sambil menatap kesal ke arah pintu kelas. Bisa-bisanya adik beriris birunya itu pergi tanpa permisi. Ia pun segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan memakai tas ranselnya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Adiknya pasti sudah jauh mengingat ia pencetak rekor lari tercepat di sekolah. Sekali lagi ia bertemu Ice, ia akan mengambil jatah makan siang adiknya. 'Tunggu pembalasanku!' ucapnya dalam hati.

Blaze berhenti di depan ruang OSIS. Niatnya sih ingin menunggu Gempa, tapi ia malah mendengar sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia dengar.

Gosip.

Ya, ada beberapa siswi dari kelas lain yang juga berdiri di depan ruang OSIS. Kelihatannya mereka juga merupakan anggota OSIS yang sudah pulang. Tapi kenapa mereka malah bergosip dan tidak pulang? Cuaca kan cerah.

"Aku tahu kalau Halilintar yang memukul adik kelas kita."

"Jahat sekali."

"Ganteng, tapi sifatnya.."

Blaze tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum seram saat mendengar suara para gadis tersebut. Telinganya sudah panas, ia berusaha untuk tidak meledak sekarang. Ia berharap sekolah tidak terbakar karena ulahnya.

Pemuda beriris oranye itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat berharap tidak ada api yang muncul di sekitarnya. Semakin ia menahannya, semakin ia merasa marah.

Dan di detik berikutnya Blaze sudah memukul ketiga gadis tersebut.

 **DK**

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana wajah Kak Hali saat tahu kau diskors?!"

Blaze menutup kedua telinganya. Ia benci saat kakak keduanya, Taufan menceramahinya hanya karena ia diskors. Memang benar ia baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan mendapatkan hadiah berupa surat bukti ia diskors selama seminggu ke depan. Ia merasa Halilintar akan sangat marah padanya saat sampai rumah.

"Blaze, tatap aku!" Taufan berusaha membuat Blaze serius padanya.

"Kak Taufan sebaiknya nggak usah gitu deh. Aku udah biasa diskors. Apa salahnya diskors lagi?" kata Blaze dengan santai.

"Kau ini tidak paham ya?!" kata Taufan dengan kesal sambil berusaha menahan angin di sekitarnya untuk tidak melesat dan menerbangkan pohon di belakangnya.

Blaze menghela napas panjang dan menatap mata biru kakaknya. "Kalau Kak Halilin marah, aku yang akan melawan, bukan Kak Taufan, jadi sebaiknya kakak tidak perlu ikut campur masalahku." Ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang kakak di gerbang sekolah.

Seketika itu daun-daun beterbangan di sekitar Taufan yang sudah sangat marah dengan kelakuan adik keempatnya. "Awas saja.." ucapnya kesal kemudian melesat pergi menggunakan skateboard-nya.

 **DK**

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Ice menoleh pada seorang gadis berkerudung di sampingnya. "Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar. Sejak kapan gadis itu ada di sampingnya? Ia tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Kau tidak pernah tersenyum ya?"

Kini pemuda bermanik akuamarin itu berbalik menatap datar Yaya. Tersenyum ya.. Ice tahu dia tidak pernah tersenyum sejak ia kecelakaan waktu itu. Ia tidak tahu caranya tersenyum. Dan jika dipaksa tersenyum, paling ia hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya yang khas.

Pemuda beriris akuamarin itu menatap lagi. Langit mulai sedikit mendung mengikuti keinginannya untuk segera turun hujan. Berhubung ia bisa mengendalikan elemen air.

"Iya." Dan Ice menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan Yaya.

 **DK**

Suasana di ruang keluarga menjadi sangat canggung. Tiga bersaudara itu kini terdiam. Halilintar menghela napas panjang dan kembali menatap adik keempatnya. Dan tentunya Halilintar menatap serius pada Blaze yang kini menunduk.

"Surat dari siapa ini, Blaze?" tanya Halilintar sambil menunjukkan sebuah surat pada adiknya yang beriris oranye. Walau ia tahu jawabannya, tetap saja ia tidka tahan untuk bertanya langsung pada si penerima surat.

"Dari.. kepala sekolah." Jawab Blaze lirih.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Halilintar lagi sambil tersenyum kesal. Blaze terdiam, ia mulai merasakan aura membunuh dari kakak pertamanya itu. Sebentar lagi ruang tamu akan sangat hancur akibat ulah kakak pertamanya.

"Aku.. diskors."

Brak!

Taufan terkejut saat Halilintar memukul keras meja yang berada di ruang keluarga. Halilintar sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan meja yang rusak atau patah sekali pun. Ia ingin penjelasan dari adiknya yang bernama Blaze sekarang ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai diskors?"

Kini Taufan dan Blaze yang duduk berhadapan dengan Halilintar terdiam saat merasakan sengatan petir di kulit mereka. Kelihatannya Halilintar akan mengamuk sebentar lagi.

"Aku memukul tiga orang siswi yang membicarakan Kak Halilin!" Blaze mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Menurut kakak, aku akan tahan jika hanya diam mendengar mereka membicarakan kakak seperti itu?! Aku-"

"Cukup Blaze!"

Blaze dibuat bungkam oleh Halilintar. Satu sengatan kecil dari kakaknya dapat membuatnya terdiam dan kembali menunduk ke bawah. Ingin sekali ia menghajar kakaknya yang berelemen petir itu dengan bola api miliknya.

Tanpa diminta, Blaze berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia merasa harus melampiaskan amarahnya di dalam kamarnya sekarang. Sementara itu Halilintar dan Taufan hanya terdiam saat Blaze pergi.

"Aku rasa Kak Hali terlalu keras pada Blaze. Dia hanya tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Aku rasa itu hanya masalah kecil."

"Masalah kecil katamu? Masalahnya akan semakin besar jika dia tidak bisa mandiri." Halilintar berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Taufan sendirian di ruang keluarga.

"Hah.. benar-benar.." Taufan memijit keningnya. Ia pusing dengan sifat-sifat kedua saudaranya itu yang semakin hari semakin tidak terkontrol. Ia berharap Gempa segera datang dan menyelesaikan maslah ini. Karena ia tahu siapa yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam hal seperti ini.

"Assalamualaikum. Aku pulang.."

Panjang umur. Baru saja Taufan memikirkan adiknya, yang bersangkutan sudah terdengar dari teras. Taufan segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah untuk membuka pintu.

"Wa 'alaikumsalam."

"Eh? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu kusam begitu?" tanya Gempa dengan wajah bingung saat melihat Taufan menunjukkan wajah masamnya.

"Ah, tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa.."

Gempa tampak tidak percaya dengan perkataan sang kakak. Ia pun mengendikan bahu dan berjalan melewati Taufan yang masih terdiam dengan wajah kusam.

Entah kenapa Taufan jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong pada Gempa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berbohong sih, hanya saja, dia tidak pernah berbohong pada adik paling warasnya itu.

"Kak Taufan sedang apa di depan pintu?"

Taufan terkejut dengan kemunculan adik terkecilnya di depan pintu. Ia hampir saja terjatuh karena Ice yang muncul tiba-tiba di dekatnya.

"Kau selalu muncul seperti hantu saja! Bisa-bisa aku mati muda karena serangan jantung tahu!" kata Taufan sambil mengelus dadanya.

Ice hanya menatap sekilas sang kakak kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Taufan.

"Dasar.." gerutu Taufan.

 **DK**

09.00

Keesokan harinya, tepat pada pukul 9 pagi, Blaze bangun dengan wajah kusut. Sebelumnya ia sudah bangun untuk Shalat subuh dan tidur kembali setelah selesai. Ia berkedip beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Setelah ia bisa melihat kamar tidurnya yang berantakan, ia pun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan sempoyongan (kebiasaannya saat bangun tidur) ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengenakan kaos putih dengan lambang api, Blaze pun turun ke ruang makan untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Apa kau hibernasi? Tidur selama itu tidak baik untuk tubuh."

Blaze sudah terkejut lagi dengan kemunculan sang kakak tertua, Halilintar yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil meminum kopi kalengnya. Blaze berjalan mendekati kulkas dan membukanya. Ia melihat setiap isi di dalam kulkas. Sayuran, buah-buahan, kebanyakan hanya bahan makanan yang dibeli Gempa. Ia pun hanya mengambil susu kaleng yang berada di pintu kulkas kemudian menutup kembali pintu kulkas.

"Aku dengar dari Taufan kalau kau suka pada Yaya, benar?" Halilintar kembali angkat bicara.

"UHUK! UHUK!"

Blaze tersedak susu dan buru-buru mengambil segelas air. Diteguknya dengan cepat air dalam gelas tersebut hingga tak bersisa setetes pun. Ia pun menghela napas lega setelah merasa mendingan. Ia segera menatap tajam kakaknya yang merupakan sumber tersedaknya tadi.

"Itu artinya benar."

"Kak Halilin!"

Halilintar memutar matanya bosan. Ia pun hanya terfokus pada jendela yang berada di ruang makan tanpa melirik sedikit pun pada adiknya yang masih kesal dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli kalau Blaze suka pada Yaya, hanya saja, ia ingin Blaze jadi anak baik yang tidak pernah pacaran. Sekali saja ia lihat adik-adiknya terutama Taufan dan Blaze sedang berpacaran, Halilintar tidak segan-segan untuk membuat mereka masuk RS. Dan itu adalah aturan mutlak dari sang kembaran pertama.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas tentang perempuan. Aku benci mereka." Kata Halilintar. Ia pun berdiri untuk segera pergi dari ruang makan.

"Bilang saja kakak juga suka pada Yaya. Kak Halilin cemburu kan?" Blaze mulai menggoda kakaknya.

"Kau mau ditebas oleh pedangku, Blaze?"

"Coba saja!" Blaze segera berlari untuk menghindari serangan petir dari kakaknya itu. Dan pertempuran antara BoBoiBoy Halilintar dan BoBoiBoy Blaze pun dimulai.

Walau masih bertengkar, setidaknya mereka sudah melupakan tentang surat-surat skors yang memenuhi tong sampah.

 **DK**

"Gempa!"

"Waa!"

Taufan tertawa saat melihat adiknya terkejut sambil mengelus-elus dada. Hampir saja Gempa terkena serangan jantung akibat ulah kakak keduanya. Ia pikir yang muncul seperti hantu hanya Ice saja, ternyata kakaknya ini juga ketularan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gempa sambil mengunci pintu kelasnya. Hari ini ia piket kelas saat pulang karena sempat terlambat datang ke sekolah tadi. Jadi ia mengunci pintu kelas.

"Tentu saja aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Blaze kan tidak ada, jadi aku pulang saja dengan adik manisku ini." Kata Taufan dengan nada manja di akhir kata.

"Jangan bilang manis. Aku geli mendengarnya. Orang-orang bisa salah sangka kalau kita tidak normal kak." Kata Gempa kemudian berjalan lebih dulu melewati Taufan.

"Kita kan saudara, seharusnya kita lebih dekat lagi-aduh!"

Taufan mengeluh sakit pada dahinya yang baru saja ditimpa sepatu hitam dari Gempa. Gempa hanya menatap kesal kakak keduanya dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan pemuda beriris biru tersebut. Beruntung hanya sepatu, kalau golem tanah baru tahu rasa.

"Gempa! Kau akan meninggalkan sepatu di sini?!" teriak Taufan pada Gempa yang sudah jauh.

Gempa kembali berbalik untuk mengambil sepatunya dengan wajah cuek. Taufan hanya tersenyum lebar pada adiknya yang mengambil kembali sepatu hitam tersebut darinya dengan kesal.

"Ah, lihat! Itu Rendi!" seru Taufan saat menemukan seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah sama sepertinya sedang berjalab melewati koridor tempat mereka berada. Pemuda yang dipanggil Rendi itu berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan Taufan.

Taufan melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Rendi tersenyum pada Taufan saat bertemu pandang dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Ia adalah murid baru di sekolah dan hebatnya ia bisa langsung diangkat menjadi bendahara OSIS oleh Gempa tentunya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Taufan yang sudah berdiri di hadapan adik kelasnya.

"Belum. Aku ada klub karate hari ini." Jawab Rendi sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Taufan pun teringat suatu hal saat mendengar perkataan Rendi. Ia baru ingat kalau kakaknya tidak ikut klub karena diskors.

"Ren! Klub udah mau mulai nih!"

Rendi segera menyahut panggilan dari teman seklubnya itu. Ia pun pamit pada Taufan dan Gempa untuk segera mengikuti kegiatan klubnya. Pemuda itu pun menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan.

"Dia anak yang baik kan, Gempa?" kata Taufan sambil tersenyum ke arah pintu ruang klub karate.

"Iya."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan pulang ke rumah. Gempa masih sedikit merasa tidak enak pada Rendi. Ia memang sudah mempercayakan kas OSIS padanya, tapi ia masih merasakan firasat buruk di hatinya. Dan ia berharap, firasat itu hanya firasat saja.

 **DK**

"Assalamualaikum, aku pulang.."

"Wa 'alaikumsalam."

Ice menghela napas saat tiba di rumah. Dilepasnya sepatu sekolah tersebut dari kakinya kemudian meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan terkejut melihat seisi ruang tamu yang hancur bagai ditimpa gempa bumi.

Pemuda beriris akuamarin itu melihat kedua kakaknya yang sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil meneguk minuman kaleng mereka masing-masing. Ice menaruh tasnya di sofa dan memandang kesal kedua kakaknya.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana wajah Kak Gempa nanti saat melihat rumah sekotor ini?" tanya Ice sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau gitu beresin, kamu kan punya elemen es, jadi kamu tinggal angkat semua sampah-sampah itu dan membuangnya ke tempah sampah, beres kan?" ujar Blaze memberi saran.

Jelas sekali itu saran buruk. Walau pun Ice bisa membersihkan ruang tamu dalam sekedip mata, tetap saja bukan ia yang bertanggungjawab dengan keadaan ruang tamu tersebut. Tapi ia pun pasrah dan segera mengangkat buku-buku dan beberapa sampah snack yang bertebaran di lantai menggunakan tangan. Yang benar saja jika ia harus menguras kekuatannya hanya untuk bersih-bersih.

Ia ingat kata Gempa waktu itu.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan gunakan kekuatan kalian untuk hal yang bisa dilakukan dengan tangan sendiri. Paham?"

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah yang dikatakan Gempa saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SD.

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau aku harus segera menagih tiket gratis pada paman penjual snack! Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi!" kata Blaze yang kemudian berlari menaiki tangga. Halilintar dan Ice hanya memandang heran saudara mereka yang satu itu.

Tak lama kemudian Blaze muncul dengan jaket oranye dan topi dengan lambang api. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar pada kedua saudaranya sebelum akhirnya kembali menghilang dari balik pintu rumah. Halilintar dan Ice mengerjap melihat kelakuan Blaze yang terburu-buru. Mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

Ice yang mengambil beberapa buku di lantai dan berjalan menghampiri rak buku yang berada di samping sofa.

"Kak Halilintar." Panggil Ice.

Saudaranya yang beriris Ruby itu menoleh dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh si bungsu. Ice meletakkan buku-buku tadi ke rak tersebut. "Kakak selalu izin pulang lebih awal saat di klub?" tanya Ice dengan wajah datar.

Yang ditanya tampak terkejut. "Dari mana, kau tahu itu?" tanya Halilintar balik dengan nada dingin. Tentu saja ia marah jika menyangkut hal-hal yang menjadi masalahnya

"Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku kak." Ucap Ice tak kalah dingin. Iris birunya menatap sengit pada iris merah kakaknya. Tak lama kemudian, Ice kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa karena.. bendahara baru OSIS itu?"

Tak lama berselang, Halilintar sudah meletakkan pedang merahnya di depan leher sang adik. Manik Ruby itu menyala dan menatap tajam pemuda bermanik akuamarin di hadapannya.

"Kak-"

"Berhenti bicara atau kutebas lehermu sekarang."

Ice menghela napas. Karena tidak mau kalah dari sang kakak, ia pun menggerakkan tangannya dan membentuk sebuah pedang dari es. Dan ia kembali menatap kakak tertuanya dengan tajam.

"Kita lihat pedang siapa yang akan menang, pedang kakak, atau pedang milikku." Ucap Ice dingin.

"Heh, siapa takut."

Bersambung..

 **By: DK_**

 **Hola! Halo semua, salam kenal. Nama Author adalah DK, kalian bisa memanggil Author atau DK saja, terserah. Author masih baru di fandom ini, jadi masih banyak kesalahan di sana sini dalam menulis.**

 **Author juga ingin menyampaikan bahwa chapter satu ini merupakan chapter hasil perbaikan dari chapter satu yang lalu. Sebenarnya chapter satu yang lalu lebih pendek, jadi Author ingin memperpanjang ceritanya dan membuat para readers puas dengan hasilnya. Jika ada chapter dengan tulisan 'finished correted' pada judul, itu artinya chapter tersebut adalah hasil perbaikan dari chapter lama.**

 **Dan juga dulu sebenarnya fanfic Only My Brothers ini genrenya Drama Family. Tapi sekarang udah berubah dikit ceritanya walau genrenya nggak ikut berubah.**

 **Mungkin itu saja yang ingin Author sampaikan.**

 **Jangan lupa, review..**


	2. Pencuri Kas OSIS dan Nafsu Makan

Kini pemuda beriris emas itu berdiri di depan ambang pintu belakang rumahnya. Terlihat Halilintar dan Ice sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari angin topan yang menahan mereka bertarung. Taufan, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan anginnya untuk tidak lemah terhadap dua saudaranya itu.

"Apa.. yang sedang terjadi di sini?"

BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studios

Only My Bothers (c) Dragon Knight -DK

This story is mine. I'm not receive any profits in this fanfiction.

Rate K

Warning: OOC, OC, Miss Typo

 **ONLY MY BROTHERS**

 **CHAPTER 2 _(finished correted)_**

 **Pencuri Kas OSIS dan Nafsu Makan**

"Ini tiket gratisnya."

"Lah? Cuma dua? Bonus tiga lagi donk paman."

Blaze sedang berdiri di depan seorang pria penjual snack berhadiah (?) yang baru saja memberikannya tiket nonton gratis. Tapi kelihatannya Blaze tidak suka dengan jumlah tiket yang diberikan oleh pria tersebut. Ia pun merengek ingin minta lebih dari sang pria.

"Ayolah paman, tiga tiket saja. Lagi pula saya kan langganan di sini, paman. Sekali-sekali kasih lebihlah.." ucap Blaze sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasnya.

Sang paman terlihat lemah di depan wajah imut pemuda beriris oranye itu. Ia pun menghela napas panjang dan mengambil tiga tiket lagi untuk diberikan pada Blaze. "Nah, paman pasrah deh. Paman memang nggak bisa ngelawan muka kamu itu. Emangnya tiketnya mau dipakai nonton sama siapa?" tanya sang paman sambil memberikan tiket tersebut pada Blaze.

Blaze melompat kegirangan saat mendapatkan tiga tiket lagi dari pria tersebut. Ia pun berterima kasih pada sang paman yang sudah memberikannya bonus tiket sekaligus memuji wajah tampannya.

"Terima kasih, paman. Sebenarnya tiketnya mau saya pakai nonton bareng saudara-saudara saya akhir pekan nanti. Tapi saya tidak yakin kalau semua saudara saya akan mau nonton bareng di bioskop, terutama Kak Halilin. Tapi, saya nggak bakalan buat tiket ini jadi mubazir nggak kepake. Heheh.."

"Wah.. bagus itu. Kalau begitu semoga film bagus ya. Tapi rencananya mau nonton film apa dek?" tanya sang paman lagi.

"Sunshine Becomes You." Seketika itu pun pemuda beriris oranye tersebut berlari kencang meninggalkan sang paman yang membelalak mendengar jawaban Blaze.

"KAMU INI MASIH KECIL TAPI SUDAH NONTON FILM ANAK KULIAHAN!!"

"Maaf paman.. maaf.. cuman bercanda, aslinya nonton AADC 2 kok."

"ITU SAMA AJA!"

 **DK**

Gempa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin sekali menginjak kedua saudaranya itu dengan golem tanah miliknya, tapi ia masih punya harga diri untuk tidak melakukan itu. Dan sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus marah atau sabar.

"Maaf Kak Gempa.. "

Anehnya lagi satu adiknya ini minta maaf terus dari tadi. Walau Gempa tahu apa yang membuat mereka jadi seperti ini, tetap saja masalah mereka sangat memalukan.

"Sekarang aku minta penjelasan kenapa Kak Halilintar marah hanya karena Rendi? Apa yang salah dengannya kak?" tanya Gempa yang kini sudah tidak menutup wajahnya lagi.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Halilintar yang ditanya pun tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Nggak ada yang mau jawab ya.."

Drrrt! Drrrt!

"Tunggu sebentar."

Gempa segera mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat nama yang tertera pada ponselnya. Ia pun menjawab panggilan dari bendahara OSIS tersebut.

"Halo?"

Terlihat Halilintar, Taufan dan Ice yang kini memperhatikan saudara mereka yang sedang menelepon. Kesempatan bagi Halilintar untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Gempa sebelum adiknya itu menagihnya.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa dengan kas OSIS kita?" tanya Gempa sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Ice yang mendengar nada bicara kakaknya yang terdengar semakin khawatir pun terlihat serius melihat sang kakak. Bukannya ia ingin ikut campur, tapi ia merasa kalau berita buruk akan segera menghampiri telinga kakak ketiganya.

Dan benar apa yang dipikirkan Ice, Gempa membelalak saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda di seberang sana. Gempa bahkan hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Kalau begitu, cepat cari siapa pencurinya. Aku akan sampai di sana sebentar lagi." Gempa pun menutup sambungan telepon tersebut.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil jaketnya yang digantung di belakang pintu rumah. "Aku akan kembali nanti sore. Pokoknya untuk masalah tadi, tolong selesaikan sendiri dulu. Assalamualaikum." Pemuda beriris emas itu pun menghilang dari balik pintu masuk.

Kedua saudaranya yang masih terdiam di ruang tamu hanya memandang heran pintu rumah. Hanya Ice yang tampaknya sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tentang Gempa.

"Kas OSIS telah dicuri oleh seseorang." Jelas Ice dengan wajah datar.

Halilintar dan Taufan terkejut mendengar perkataan adik bungsu mereka. "Apa?!" keduanya membelalak dan menatap Ice penuh rasa ingin tahu. Yang ditatap tidak berubah ekspresi sama sekali dan hanya diam tanpa berkutik.

"Siapa pun dia, aku yakin dia cukup dekat dengan Ketua OSIS kita."

 **DK**

Blaze berjalan dengan wajah riang di atas trotoar. Mendapat bonus tiga tiket dari seorang penjual snack menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi pemuda beriris oranye tersebut. Kakinya melangkah ringan sambil terus melantunkan lagu.

Pemuda dengan manik berwarna sama dengan langit senja itu berhenti di depan lampu penyeberangan. Warna merah masih terpampang jelas pada lampu penyeberangan. Blaze berdiri untuk menunggu lampu hijau menyala secepat mungkin.

Ia mengerjap saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang berlari kencang dari seberang jalan. Pemuda beriris oranye itu tersentak saat menyadari siapa laki-laki tersebut. Lampu penyeberangan pun berganti warna menjadi hijau dan di saat itu pun laki-laki yang tadi berlari langsung menyeberang jalan dengan buru-buru.

Buk!

"Ah, maaf. Saya tidak sengaja! Maaf!"

Blaze hanya menatap heran laki-laki beriris emas yang sudah berlari usai menabrak seseorang. Pemuda beriris oranye itu pun menghampiri seorang pria yang ditabrak oleh kakaknya tadi.

'Dia saja tidak lihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Dasar Kak Gempa.'

Ia pun membantu pria tersebut berdiri dan meminta maaf atas nama kakaknya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap ke atas untuk melihat lampu penyeberangan.

'Dan dia membuatku kesal.'

Merah. Itulah warna lampu penyeberangan tersebut sekarang. Blaze hanya berdecap sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia tersenyum bosan pada aspal jalan di depannya. Ia harus ingat kalau sedang berada di luar rumah, jadi ia tidak boleh mengamuk dan membakar seisi kota.

Dan ia pun segera menyeberang jalan saat lampu penyeberangan sudah berganti warna. Dengan kesalnya dan tangannya yang ia kepalkan, ia berjalan dengan wajah menyeramkan yang ditujukan pada siapa pun di sana.

 **DK**

Gempa berlari melewati gerbang sekolah, loker, dan beberapa kelas yang kosong karena sudah jam pulang. Pemuda beriris emas itu berhenti sejenak saat tiba di depan tangga. Napasnya memburu karena berlari dari rumah ke sekolah. Tidak lupa wajah tampannya yang berkeringat usai berlari.

"Hanya perlu menaiki tangga dan belok kiri.." ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Gempa mengangkat wajahnya menatap setiap anak tangga di depannya. Walau tidak banyak, tetap saja itu sulit untuknya saat ini.

Setelah merasa mendingan, Gempa berjalan santai menaiki tangga. Ia sudah lelah berlari dan ia ingin berjalan saja sekarang. Pemuda itu pun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan RUANG OSIS dan membukanya. Para anggota OSIS yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut segera menoleh padanya yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Jadi.. bagaimana dengan kas kita? Apa benar-benar dicuri?" tanya Gempa memulai percakapan setelah beberapa menit berdiri di ambang pintu. Semua orang di ruangan tersebut menunduk memberi isyarat bahwa hal itu benar.

Gempa mendesah. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri sang bendahara OSIS yang berada di pojok ruangan dan terus menatap layar laptop di depannya. "Ren-"

"Maafkan aku, Gempa! Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghilangkannya!" belum selesai Gempa berbicara, Rendi sudah lebih dulu memotong perkataannya. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu menatap Gempa sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Gempa tersenyum pada teman seangkatannya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tshu kau tidak salah. Kita akan segera mencari siapa pelakunya. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Gempa menenangkan temannya itu.

Rendi mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat menunduk itu dan menatap Gempa berbinar. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya singkat sambil menunjukkan seulas senyum tipis.

Gempa terdiam. Ia sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia pun segera tersenyum setelah beberapa menit ia berpikir. "Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya sampai kas OSIS bisa hilang dicuri?" tanya Gempa.

"Ah, itu. Saat aku sedang menghitung uang kas kita di kelas, tiba-tiba saja aku dikejutkan oleh temanku. Aku menitipkan makanan padanya saat jam istirahat dan ia pun memberikannya padaku saat jam kosong. Aku memutuskan untuk langsung memakannya bersama temanku di atap sekolah sebelum jam pelajaran berikutnya. Jadi aku memasukkan kembali uang kas itu ke dalam tasku."

Gempa tampak menatap setiap gerak-gerik sang bendahara.

"Lalu, saat aku kembali ke kelas, aku baru sadar kalau tasku terbuka. Ternyata uang kas kita sudah tidak ada. Aku pun panik dan baru memberitahukan hal ini padamu saat jam pulang." Kata Rendi menjelaskan sambil terus mendekatkan jari-jarinya ke wajahnya.

Pemuda beriris emas itu menyeringai diam-diam dan kembali ke ekspresi seriusnya. Ia pun tersenyum pada Rendi. "Kalau begitu kita pecahkan kasus ini saat pulang sekolah besok. Hari ini aku akan memikirkan siapa tersangkanya."

"Ketua sudah seperti detektif saja pake kata kasus tersangka segala." Kata salah satu anggota OSIS yang berdiri di belakang Gempa.

Gempa tertawa kecil. "Iya, kelihatannya aku sudah ketularan sifat detektifnya Kak Taufan. Lagi pula setiap kasus itu.." Gempa kembali menatap sang bendara OSIS. Ia segera tersenyum tipis namun menakutkan.

"..pasti punya tersangka."

 **DK**

Keesokan harinya, saat jam istirahat tiba, Gempa tidak ke kantin. Tentu hal ini tidak seperti biasanya dan terasa berbeda dengan para saudaranya. Terutama untuk Taufan dan Blaze.

"Gempa tidak mau keluar ruang OSIS nih? Bosen donk.." kata Taufan yang menyentuhkan dahinya pada meja kantin.

"Hn. Tidak biasanya." Halilintar kembali menyeruput minumannya.

Blaze dan Ice yang sejak tadi tidak berkutik dan hanya mengangguk saat ditanya benar atau tidak. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat atau lebih tepatnya sangat bosan.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan telepon dari Rendi?"

"Jadi kau tahu kalau yang menelepon itu Rendi?!" Halilintar segera menatap adik bungsunya dengan wajah penasaran.

Ice yang ditatap seperti itu seakan diminta jawaban. Ia pun akhirnya kembali menjelaskan. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kemungkinan yang menelepon itu Yaya atau mungkin Rendi. Tidak mungkin anggota OSIS lainnya. Kak Gempa juga tidak terlalu kenal dengan anggota lainnya."

"Kalau begitu, masalah kas OSIS yang dicuri itu benar?" tanya Taufan yang tampak sedikit panik.

"Hm. Tapi kita tidak boleh menyimpulkannya secepat ini." Kata Ice yang kemudian meminum susu kotaknya.

"Hah.. yang jelas tanpa Gempa kita seperti tidak bahagia."

Taufan kembali menidurkan kepalanya pada meja kantin. Biasanya saat seperti ini ia akan bertanya banyak hal pada Gempa. Tapi sepertinya, ia akan menunggunya hingga si pelaku ditemukan.

 **DK**

Hujan deras turun mengguyur seisi kota. Beberapa siswa yang membawa payung berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sementara yang tidak membawa payung harus menerobos hujan dengan sangat terpaksa. Dan hujan ini akan turun hingga besok pagi.

Seorang pemuda dengan iris hazel miliknya menatap hujan deras di depannya. Ia tidak membawa payung dan tidak punya keinginan untuk menerobos hujan. Ia hanya berdiri dalam diam di tempat teduh itu.

"Nggak pulang?"

Pemuda itu menoleh pada sang ketua OSIS yang sedang tersenyum padanya sambil membuka sebuah payung di tangannya. Pemilik iris emas itu menyodorkan payung kuning miliknya pada sang bendahara OSIS.

"Kau pulanglah lebih dulu. Aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas dari guru." Ucap Gempa yang kemudian memberikan payung itu pada Rendi.

"Eh, tapi-"

"Sudahlah."

Gempa langsung mendorong punggung itu agar mau menyentuh tanah yang basah itu. Tentu saja Rendi spontan menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh. Ia berbalik dan memandang pemuda beriris emas yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum dan pamit pulang.

Pemilik iris emas itu memudarkan senyumannya. Ia menatap serius punggung sang bendahara OSIS yang semakin menjauh dari halaman sekolah. Ia menutup matanya berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya melalui suara hujan dan dinginnya udara.

"Kak Gempa."

Gempa tersentak saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati sang adik yang sudah berdiri di depannya sambil memegang payung yang terbuka.

"Kakak.. sudah tahu pelakunya bukan? Tapi Kak Gempa masih bingung harus melakukan apa. Apa aku benar?"

Gempa tersenyum pada adik bungsunya itu. "Iya. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia yang mencuri kas OSIS." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap sepatunya yang sedikit basah.

"Sudah kuduga. Kak Gempa tidak akan mampu untuk menghukum atau melaporkannya pada guru." Kata pemuda bermanik akuamarin itu. "Tapi aku dan Kak Halilintar akan membantu kakak." Ia segera mendekat pada Gempa untuk memayungi kakaknya yang masih berteduh.

Wajah datar tanpa emosi itu menunggu pemilik iris emas itu untuk bicara. Gempa pun mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia masih tidak mau menatap sang adik yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ucapnya pada Ice.

 **DK**

"Bagaimana remidialmu?"

Pertanyaan yang biasa didengar oleh pemuda beriris hazel. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi remidial di sekolahnya. Dan saat pulang ia sudah hafal pertanyaan apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh kakaknya yang beriris merah.

Blaze mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Tiga kertas hasil remidialnya. Halilintar yang duduk di sofa terdiam saat melihat angka yang tertera pada kertas itu. 100. 100. Dan 100. Hebat. Padahal adiknya itu selalu membolos sekolah dan entah kenapa otaknya tetap berjalan seperti otak Gempa.

Ya, nilai seratus pun akan tetap berubah standar jika itu adalah remidial. Halilintar beranjak dari sofa dan menaiki tangga. Ia hendak memasuki kamarnya yang berada paling dekat dengan tangga sebelum langkahnya terhenti dan melihat kamar yang berada di pojok. Kamar Gempa.

Halilintar menghampiri pintu kamar yang terbuka itu. Jarang-jarang pintunya terbuka. Ia pun masuk dan melihat keadaan kamar yang bersih dan rapi, berbeda jauh dengan kamarnya yang hampir sama dengan kamar Taufan. Pemuda beriris merah itu mendekat pada meja belajar Gempa. Ada sebuah kotak di sana. Ia tidak tahu kotak apa itu dan iseng membukanya.

Betapa terkejutnya saat menemukan setumpuk uang dari dalam kotak tersebut. Di bawahnya ada selembar kertas dengan tulisan di atasnya. Kas OSIS. Itu tulisan yang menjelaskan semuanya pada Halilintar. Ia bahkan sampai tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. 'Tidak mungkin.. mustahil Gempa melakukannya.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Assalamualaikum. Kami pulang.."

Pemuda beriris merah itu tersentak dan buru-buru menutup kembali kotak tadi dan keluar dari kamar sang adik. Ia berlalu memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Sementara itu di lantai satu, Gempa dan Ice baru saja memasuki ruang tamu karena Blaze terlambat membuka pintu.

 **DK**

Seorang pemuda beriris biru tua itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan bosan. Sudah kira-kira dua jam ia memelototi kamarnya. Sudah pukul 23.00 dan Taufan belum juga tidur. Salahkan dirinya yang minum kopi tadi pagi. Padahal ia kan tidak bisa minum kopi.

Walau pun besok hari minggu, Taufan merasa ia harus tidur sebelum wajahnya keriput. Pikirannya mirip dengan para gadis yang merupakan fansnya. Ia pun meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja dan menyalakannya.

Dibukannya sebuah aplikasi dan masuk ke sebuah grup chat yang sudah lama tidak aktif. Grup chat yang hanya berisi lima anggota. Yakni ia dan saudara-saudaranya.

Taufan: Ada yang masih bangun nggak?

Pemuda beriris biru tua itu menunggu balasan. Ia tersenyum senang saat ada yang membaca pesannya.

Ice: Aku

Oh, ternyata adiknya. Ia kembali dilanda bosan karena tahu bahwa mengobrol bersama Ice sangat membosankan. Yang dibahas hanya tentang pelajaran saja.

Gempa: Kalian tidak tidur?

Taufan segera bangun dari tidurnya saat melihat chat dari adik paling warasnya. Ia hendak membalas namun didahului oleh adiknya yang satu lagi.

Blaze: Kak Taufan pasti main game lagi. Gabung ya~

Ice: Tapi tidak ribut.

Taufan: Hei, hei! Aku tidak begadang main game! Aku hanya sedang insomnia!

Gempa: Kak Taufan sedang banyak pikiran ya.. jangan.. jangan..

Taufan: Tidak! Tidak! Bukan begitu Gempa! Jangan berpikiran negatif tentangku!

Ice: Ternyata kakak sudah melakukan hal terlarang.

Blaze: Uwooh.. pantas saja tadi Kak Taufan pulang bareng Yaya. Bilangnya club time ternyata..

Taufan: Sudah kubilang aku hanya insomnia!! INSOMNIA!!!

Gempa: Iya.. iya.. Kak Taufan minum obat saja.

Ice: Obat apa coba?

Blaze: Obat nyamuk..

Taufan: Biarkan aku menerbangkanmu, Blaze.

Halilintar: Kalian berisik.

Blaze: Eh.. my darling udah muncul.. unch.. unch..

Gempa yang berada di kamarnya serasa ingin muntah saat membaca pesan dari adik keempatnya. Untung saja ia cepat-cepat minum air di atas meja belajarnya. Kalau tidak ia akan benar-benar muntah.

Halilintar: Menjijikkan.

Ice: Aku off deh. Ngantuk..

Setelah Ice mengirimkan pesan itu, ia segera mematikan ponselnya dan mengatur pendingin udaranya. 16 derajat, seperti biasa, Ice tidak bisa tidur kalau udara di sekitarnya panas. Ia pun segera terlelap dalam mimpi.

Blaze: Off juga..

Pemuda beriris oranye itu menarik selimutnya dan mulai memainkan game favoritnya. Dari atas ranjang tentunya.

Taufan: Kok pada off sih?

Halilintar: Off.

Gempa: Off.

Taufan: Kalian mah jahat..

Dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

 **DK**

"Gila! Masa dia mencuri!"

"Ganteng gitu pencuri."

"Hus! Nanti dia dengar."

Beberapa murid yang mulai bergosip di kelas 8A terus bertambah. Mereka membicarakan seorang siswa yang merupakan pelaku pencurian kas OSIS. Dan Gempa yang merupakan ketua OSIS bahkan merasa bersalah dengan omongannya pada para siswi yang berani bertanya padanya.

"Maaf ya, Gempa saat ini sedang bad mood, tolong jangan diganggu." Kata Taufan yang masuk ke kelas adiknya dua menit setelah beberapa siswi berlari keluar dari kelas 8A sambil menangis.

Taufan yang merupakan kakak kedua dari Gempa hanya bisa bersabar melihat sikap adiknya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, ekspresi Gempa tiba-tiba berubah seperti Halilintar dan membentak seperti Blaze.

Parahnya lagi, Gempa tidak mau makan siang walau sekarang sedang jam istirahat.

"Gempa, kau yakin tidak ingin makan?" Tanya Taufan dengan hati-hati, berharap adiknya tidak menginjaknya dengan golem tanah.

Adiknya tidak menjawab. Hanya diam sambil memandang keluar melalui jendela kelas, persis seperti kebiasaan Halilintar saat jam pelajaran.

Taufan menghela napas berat, sangat sulit baginya untuk membujuk Gempa jika suasananya seperti ini. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berdiri dan menunggu waktu berlalu. Namun rencananya untuk menunggu waktu tertunda saat melihat seseorang berwajah sama dengannya sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dia masih tidak mau makan?" tanya pemuda beriris merah tersebut sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku sudah membujuknya, tapi ia tidak menjawab dan terkadang ia membentakku. Kau tahu betapa mengerikannya Gempa saat sedang bad mood.."

Halilintar, si sulung yang bermasalah dan baru saja kembali dari ruang BK, menatap adik terwarasnya dengan tajam. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya di meja dan satu tangannya lagi membalikkan tubuh adiknya tersebut dengan cepat. Kelakuannya membuat beberapa siswa menatap ke arahnya.

"Makan." Ucap Halilintar sambil menatap tajam ke iris emas tersebut. Dihantarkannya sedikit aliran listrik melalui tangannya ke bahu sang adik.

Gempa tersentak. Bahu kanannya terasa panas. Ia yakin sekarang kulitnya sudah terbakar. Irisnya bergerak untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Halilintar. Ia menunduk dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Aku tak bisa makan!" kata Gempa dengan suara tinggi sambil memukul meja. Ia berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan seisi kelas yang masih menatapnya bingung.

Halilintar menutup matanya dan berjalan keluar dengan santai. Hanya tersisa sang kembaran kedua yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Kelihatannya hanya Ice yang bisa." Ia pun menghela napas dan mengikuti jejak sang kakak yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

 **DK**

Ruang BK. Tempat di mana para siswa yang berbuat masalah di sekolah mendapat ceramah. Bagi mereka yang sudah terbiasa masuk ke ruang BK, termasuk Halilintar dan Blaze, akan merasa biasa saja saat diinterogasi oleh guru. Menurut mereka hal seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

Tapi,

Bagaimana jika yang masuk ke ruang BK adalah murid teladan? Ya, di sinilah dia, sang murid berprestasi, yang merupakan murid pindahan, masuk daftar Pangeran Sekolah, dan menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS. Rendi Syaputra.

Bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke ruang BK? Itu karena ia

..adalah pencuri kas OSIS.

Bahkan Gempa yang mengangkatnya sebagai bendahara pun merasa tidak percaya dan ikut membela. Namun para guru menyuruhnya untuk tidak ikut campur karena bukti-bukti yang ada lebih jelas.

Dan, siapa yang melaporkan tindakan itu pada guru?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan dua Pangeran Sekolah berwajah dingin, Halilintar dan adik bungsunya, Ice. Mereka yang melaporkan dan mengambil bukti perbuatan keji itu. Mereka melaporkannya tentu secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Gempa, yang pasti akan menolak tawaran mereka.

Krieet..

"Kak Gempa.."

Gelap. Kamar yang biasanya terlihat bersinar itu sekarang berubah suram layaknya kamar sang kakak pertama. Ice yang membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk sang kakak terdiam sejenak di ambang pintu. Pemuda beriris akuamarin itu hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas. Iris birunya menyala dalam kegelapan ruangan tersebut.

Ia meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan tombol lampu. Dan saat berhasil menemukannya, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menekannya dan ruangan pun kembali terang.

Terlihatlah kamar yang berantakan bagai diterjang angin topan milik kakak keduanya. Hancur. Satu kata yang pantas untuk mendefinisikan kondisi ruangan tersebut. Ice mendekat ke arah ranjang. Terlihatlah selimut kuning keemasan yang menutupi seluruh tubuh seorang laki-laki di dalamnya. Ia tahu kakaknya sekarang sedang meringkuk di dalam selimut.

Ia pun menaruh nampan tadi di atas nakas. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur dan terdiam. Mulai berpikir untuk membangunkan kakaknya dengan berbagai cara. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar membangunkan sang kakak, gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar suara dari balik selimut.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin makan."

Ice tidak terpengaruh dan langsung menarik selimut tebal tersebut dengan kasar. Ice tidak kesal, hanya saja ia sudah diberitahu oleh kakak keempatnya untuk melakukannya. Ia masih ingat perkataan Blaze tadi sebelum masuk ke kamar Gempa.

 _"Ingat, jika dia menyuruhmu pergi, kau harus menarik selimutnya dengan kasar dan-_

"Hei, hei, apa yang-" Gempa terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan adik bungsunya setelah menarik selimut tebalnya. Ice..

 _-memeluknya.. jangan lupakan itu.."_

Ya, Ice memeluknya.

Pemuda beriris emas itu meringis. Ia tidak keberatan dipeluk, tapi masalahnya..

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali Ice!!"

Sesuai namanya, Ice dapat menurunkan suhu tubuhnya serendah mungkin. Dan siapa pun yang dipeluk olehnya akan merasa seperti dikubur dalam air dingin.

Pemilik iris akuamarin itu menjauh namun tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari baju kakaknya. Ia menatap mata kakaknya yang tampak masih dikelilingi aura ketakutan. "Aku nggak bakal hancurin keperjakaan kakak kok."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud!!"

"Lah? Terus?"

Gempa mengacak rambutnya stres. Ia capek menghadapi adiknya yang super polos ini. "Menyingkir sebelum aku menginjakmu dengan golem tanah, Ice." Kata Gempa dingin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap di sini dan membekukan kakak sebelum golem tanah itu muncul." Kata Ice dengan nada tak kalah dingin.

Kini keduanya terdiam hingga akhirnya Gempa menghela napas panjang. Ia pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk diikuti oleh Ice di sampingnya. Pemuda beriris kuning kemasan itu melirik sebentar adiknya yang tampak sedang menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari dirinya.

Gempa menghela napas lagi. Merasa diperhatikan terus, ia pun mengambil sup yang diletakkan di atas nakas tadi. Dengan wajah bosan ia memasukkan sesendok sup ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan.

Adiknya masih belum melepas pandangan darinya. Gempa bingung apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Ice? Ia sudah memakan sup yang dibawakan oleh adiknya, dan apalagi yang ditunggu oleh si bungsu ini?

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus?" tanya Gempa yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan suasana.

"Kak Blaze bilang, aku harus terus memperhatikan Kak Gempa supaya tidak tidur dan meringkuk lagi di dalam selimut." Jawab Ice dengan wajah datar nan polosnya.

Sang kembaran ketiga menundukkan kepalanya pasrah. Pasrah dengan otak adiknya yang terlampau polos. Salahkan dia yang tidak pernah mengajak Ice untuk 'talk'.

"Ya, tidak perlu diperhatiin sampai sedekat ini juga. Supnya jadi nggak enak." Kata Gempa sambil melirik ke arah lain.

Ice mengerjap dan berhenti menatap kakak ketiganya. "Kak Gempa tidak perlu khawatir lagi soal Rendi. Dia sudah dipindahkan ke sekolah lain. Jadi, lebih baik kakak fokus lagi sama pelajaran dan OSIS. Yang lain khawatir melihat Kak Gempa kurang nafsu makan seperti tadi." Kata Ice menjelaskan.

Kini Gempa berani menatap manik akuamarin itu. Ia tersenyum. "Iya. Maaf kalau sudah membuat kalian khawatir." Gempa kembali menikmati supnya.

"Yang khawatir itu cuma Kak Halilintar, Kak Taufan, dan kak Blaze aja. Aku nggak tahu definisi khawatir itu seperti apa. Jadi aku tidak khawatir."

Sekali lagi, Gempa lupa kalau adiknya ini bukan hanya terlampau polos, tapi juga tidak punya emosi. "Iya deh, iya.." katanya dengan nada bosan.

"Kalau begitu Kak Gempa makan malamnya di luar sama yang lain aja." Kata Ice yang kini sudah berdiri di depan ranjang. "Ayo." Diulurkan tangan kanannya pada sang kakak yang masih terheran-heran dengan sikap adiknya.

Akhirnya Gempa hanya tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan si bungsu. "Baiklah."

 **DK**

 **HAHAHA! Gimana? Chapter hari ini jelek banget ya? (Readers: Jelas). Hehe.. gomen ne..**

 **Sebenarnya Author ingin menuntaskan chapter ini dua hari setelah chapter 1 di revisi. Tapi ternyata Author mendadak terserang penyakit malas. Jadinya setiap buka laptop, bawaannya pengen nulis mulu. Jadi nggak kelar-kelar deh nih chapter. (Readers: Alasan macam apa itu?!)**

 **Tapi tenang, Author sudah menyelesaikan season 2 dari Only My Brothers, jadi kalau chapter 3 belum update juga, kalian boleh lomcat kok ke season 2-nya, walau ceritanya nggak bakal nyambung (Readers*perempatansikusikudidahi)**

 **Don't worry, ada lanjutannya kok di bawah. Kan belum ada tulisan 'Bersambung..' di atas tadi kan? Ini dia lanjutannya..**

 **DK**

"Kak Halilintar, kenapa kakak selalu berangkat awal dan tidak sarapan sebelum ke sekolah? Kami tahu kok kalau Kak Halilintar tidak ada jadwal piket di hari itu." Tanya Gempa yang sudah bergabung di ruang makan.

"Oh.. benar juga. Aku juga mau nanyain itu ke Kak Halilin. Emangnya, kenapa kak?" Blaze ikut bertanya hal yang sama.

Yang menjadi sumber jawaban tampak diam dan menikmati makan malamnya. Ia melirik sebentar kedua adiknya yang menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran, terutama Blaze. Pemilik iris merah itu pun mendengus sambil menyeringai, membuat Gempa dan Blaze kebingungan.

"Aku berangkat awal dan tidak sarapan itu karena aku memang piket kelas. Tapi karena aku pernah sekali tidak piket kelas, jadinya aku diberi hukuman piket selama sebulan. Itu saja."

Semua terdiam. Gempa dan Blaze menganga mendengar jawaban dari si sulung. Mereka lupa kalau kakaknya ini selalu meninggalkan piket kelas jika salah satu dari mereka sakit. Ingatkan mereka untuk tidak lupa bahwa 2 minggu lalu Taufan terkena demam.

"Jadi, selama ini kita khawatir.."

"Itu semua sia-sia."

Gempa dan Blaze menunduk dan membiarkan dahi mereka menyentuh meja makan. Sedangkan Taufan dan Ice hanya saling tatap dan kembali menyantap makan malam mereka.

Setidaknya Halilintar tidak punya masalah lagi saat inii. Hanya hukuman dari guru dan surat-surat skors yang menggunung yang masih menjadi masalah permanan sang kembaran pertama.

Bersambung..

 **Don't forget to review..**


	3. Sesuatu yang Ganjil

"Taufan... Taufan.. TAUFAN!"

Pemuda bernama Taufan itu terperanjat dan jatuh dari kursi. Telinganya berdengung dan punggungnya sakit karena menyentuh lantai kelas. Seorang gadis dengan mata biru yang ditutupi kacamata bulat itu berkacak pinggang sambil memandang Taufan yang masih terlentang di lantai.

"Bangun!"

Taufan memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit terbentur tadi dan perlahan duduk di lantai. Ia menatap kesal teman sekelasnya yang merupakan kekasih dari rival kakaknya. "Ada apa Ying?" tanya Taufan dengan sedikit malas.

Gadis itu berdecap. "Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa mejamu penuh dengan coretan tidak jelas seperti ini? Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Ying sambil menunjuk meja Taufan yang penuh dengan coretan spidol.

Pemilik nama Taufan itu tersentak. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan mejanya yang tidak enak dipandang. "Kapan kau datang Ying?" bukannya menjawab, Taufan malah bertanya balik.

"Baru saja, dan setelah aku melihat kau tidur di kelas dengan keadaan meja kotor, aku langsung membangunkanmu." Kata Ying menjelaskan.

"Ahaha.. maaf Ying. Aku akan membersihkannya, jadi kau bisa pulang sekarang." Kata Taufan dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

Ying menatap curiga namun tidak memedulikan pemuda dengan iris biru di hadapannya. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu kelas dan pergi meninggalkan Taufan seorang diri. Sang kembaran kedua itu menghela napas lega saat Ying berbelok ke koridor berikutnya.

"Hampir saja. Kalau Ying tahu, saudara-saudara kembarku juga pasti akan tahu, kalau aku, sedang.. hah.. sebaiknya aku harus segera membersihkan meja ini sebelum ada yang lihat."

BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studios

Only My Brothers (c) Dragon Knight – DK

This story is mine. I'm not receive any profits in this fanfiction.

Rate K

Warning: OOC, OC, Miss Typo

 **ONLY MY BROTHERS**

 **CHAPTER 3 _(finished correted)_**

 **Sesuatu yang Ganjil**

"Kak Blaze, kakak yakin ingin masak buat-"

Ice dibuat bungkam oleh tangan kanan kakaknya yang menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Iris akuamarin miliknya menatap sang kakak yang menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Diam Ice. Aku sedang membuat rencana untuk menjahili Kak Halilin. Aku akan membuat sup super pedas yang akan dia nikmati. Jadi aku harap kau mau membantuku." Gumam Blaze.

Pemilik manik akuamarin itu berusaha menjauhkan tangan kakaknya dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak-"

"Sssst! Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan." Blaze kembali mendesak adiknya.

"Bukan itu, kak, tapi-"

"Sst! Sst! Sst! Aku udah bilang diam aja kan?!" kini Blaze sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Wajah kakak terlalu dekat. Dua senti lagi kita ciuman loh." Ucap Ice dengan wajah datar nan polosnya.

Blush!

Seketika itu wajah Blaze memerah. Ia baru sadar kalau wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat dan hampir berciuman. Sontak saja Blaze menjauhkan wajahnya dan berdiri membelakangi Ice.

"Ma-maaf!"

Ice hanya memiringkan wajahnya bingung. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi kakaknya jadi ia tidak tahu emosi apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Blaze. Ia sebenarnya tidak masalah jika benar-benar akan berciuman dengan Blaze, lagi pula mereka kan saudara, jadi tidak masalah.

"Jadi, kapan kakak akan butuh bantuanku?" tanya Ice memecah keheningan.

Blaze tersentak dan akhirnya mau berbalik menatap adiknya yang hanya melongo heran melihat tingkahnya. "Yah, kita akan masak saat ini juga sebelum Kak Halilin pulang! Bagaimana? Kau sanggup?" kata Blaze sambil memasang gaya andalannya.

"Hn." Jawab Ice singkat dengan wajah mengantuknya. Ia lupa kalau sekarang jam tidur siangnya.

Blaze tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Baiklah! Dimulai dengan kompor! Kita akan memasak tanpa gas." Katanya kemudian berjalan mendekati kompor gas di depannya.

Sekali lagi Ice mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Bagaimana kita akan memasak tanpa gas?" tanyanya. Ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di dapur ini. Pemilik iris oranye itu kembali tersenyum. Ia berbalik menatap Ice yang masih duduk di kursi makan.

"Dengan, ini. Bola api!"

"Sudah kuduga." Kata Ice sambil memutar matanya bosan.

 **DK**

Gempa, dengan malasnya berjalan menuju ruang OSIS yang berada di lantai 4. Katakan pada kepala sekolah untuk membuat sekolah tanpa tangga atau setidaknya sediakan lift agar ia tidak perlu susah-susah berjalan menaiki tangga.

Sebenarnya hari ini Gempa ingin membolos sekolah dan kegiatan klubnya, tapi karena ia tidak ingin tubuhnya hangus karena pedang Halilintar, ia pun tetap masuk sekolah. Dan sekarang ia berinisiatif untuk tidak datang ke rapat OSIS. Ia jadi sangat mengantuk seperti kebiasaan Ice setiap hari.

Pemilik iris emas itu berdiri di depan pintu OSIS yang tertutup. Ia memegang gagang pintu namun tidak membukanya. Perhatiannya teralih pada kakak keduanya yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa ember berisi air sabun. Gempa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kak Taufan."

Taufan tersentak, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan ember yang ia bawa. Ia menoleh pada Gempa yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum miring. Ia kembali tersentak. "A-ah, Gempa! Ada apa?" tanya Taufan dengan wajah pura-pura ceria.

"Untuk apa ember berisi air sabun itu? Kakak mau membersihkan apa?" tanya Gempa. Pertanyaan Gempa langsung menusuk ke tubuh Taufan yang membeku layaknya batu.

"Oh, ini. Aku dapat hukuman membersihkan lantai kelas karena.." Ia mulai mencari-cari alasan. "Karena aku tidak piket kemarin. Iya, tidak piket kemarin, hehe.."

Gempa terdiam. Taufan kembali tersentak saat menyadari bahwa ia sedang dicurigai. Ia pun berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Bagaimana dengan rapat OSIS-mu Gempa? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Seketika itu mata Gempa melebar. "Gawat! Aku terlambat! Ah, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan ya, Kak Taufan. Aku masuk dulu." Kata Gempa dan dengan terburu-buru memutar gagang pintu kemudian masuk dengan cepat.

Taufan menghela nafas lega saat Gempa sudah benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu ruang OSIS. Ia bisa terkena masalah jika Gempa tahu yang sebenarnya. Dengan perasaan leganya, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor.

Sementara itu di ruang OSIS.

"Em.. Ketua."

Gempa yang dipanggil tidak bergeming dan terus menempelkan telinganya ke pintu. Para anggota OSIS hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah sang Ketua OSIS yang terbilang aneh itu. Yaya selaku sekretaris pun kembali memanggil Gempa, namun kali ini dengan menyebut nama dan menggunakan suara yang lebih lantang.

"Gempa!"

Suara Yaya sukses membuat semua yang berada di ruangan menatap ke arahnya, termasuk Gempa yang namanya dipanggil dengan keras. Ia hanya menatap Yaya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Duduk di kursi dan segera kita mulai rapat hari ini." Kata Yaya sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi Gempa yang berada di tengah-tengah. "Cepat! Jangan biarkan aku membuatmu tidak berjalan Gempa!"

Perkataan Yaya sontak membuat seisi ruangan terkejut termasuk Gempa. Maksudnya 'membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan' itu apa? Gempa benar-benar berharap kakinya akan selamat dari maut.

 **Taufan Pov***

Syukurlah, aku pikir Gempa akan tahu. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah menyelamatkanku dari ilmu psikologinya Gempa. Lagi pula kenapa juga ia bisa membaca pikiran manusia? Tidak cukupkah elemen tanahnya saja? Benar-benar tidak adil!

Hah.. daripada aku memikirkan soal kelebihan Gempa, lebih baik aku segera ke kelas. Tentunya untuk membersihkan coretan-coretan spidol di mejaku. Benar-benar bodoh, aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya, 'mereka' tetap saja dendam padaku.

Sesampainya aku di kelas, segera kuambil spons yang sudah licin terkena sabun dan mengusapnya ke mejaku. Bekas spidol itu belum menghilang, aku kembali mengusap dengan cepat hingga akhirnya coretan di bagian tengah meja sudah bersih setengah.

Ya, baru setengah dan tenagaku sudah terkuras habis? Aku harus membiasakan diri bekerja seperti Gempa atau berlari keliling kota seperti Kak Hali. Lagi-lagi aku memuji Gempa dan Kak Hali.

Karena terlalu lelah, aku pun duduk di tempat duduk Ying yang berada di samping tempat dudukku. Aku menghela nafas, bagaimana caranya untuk membersihkan coretan-coretan itu tanpa menguras tenaga? Hah, kelihatannya tidak ada.

Tunggu, ada.. ya, aku akan pakai cara itu.

Hahaha! Bodoh sekali aku tidak menggunakan elemenku sejak tadi. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku hanya perlu menggunakan angin untuk membersihkan mejaku dengan spons. Dengan begitu tenagaku tidak akan terkuras.

Dengan santainya aku menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi sambil menggerak-gerakkan jariku untuk mengontrol angin yang sedang membersihkan coretan-coretan spidol di mejaku. Kali ini, aku tidak mau mendengar perkataan Gempa. Hanya menggunakan kekuatan saat darurat? Ini juga darurat kan, Gempa.

Setelah beberapa menit aku membersihkan meja, akhirnya kerjaanku selesai. Lihat, meja milik BoBoiBoy Taufan sudah bersih seperti baru. Sekarang aku hanya perlu membawa ember ini ke gudang sekolah dan segera pulang. Aku yakin Blaze sudah memulai memasak. Tunggu aku Blaze!

 ***Normal Pov***

Taufan yang sudah selesai membersihkan meja segera melangkah menuju pintu kelas. Saat tiba di ambang pintu, ia terkejut melihat sang kakak yang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tanpa sengaja Taufan bertemu pandang dengan Halilintar dan itu membuatnya harus menampakkan diri.

Pemilik iris biru sapir itu bersiul, pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan Halilintar di koridor. Saat Halilintar mulai menatapnya bingung dan berhenti berjalan, ia pun menoleh dan berkata, "Ah, Kak Hali! Kakak tidak pulang?" tentunya dengan senyum palsunya.

Halilintar terdiam. Ia menatap ember yang dibawa oleh adiknya. "Kenapa kau membawa ember? Bukankah itu dari gudang sekolah?" tanya Halilintar dengan nada curiga.

"Iya, ini dari gudang. Aku lagi mau balikin ke gudang nih sekarang, habis piket kelas karena tadi telat ke sekolah. Hehe."

"Oh. Ya sudah, cepat kembalikan ke gudang sekolah dan pulang. Kita pulang bersama."

Taufan tersentak. "Be-bersama? Kita?" pemilik iris ruby itu mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan Taufan yang masih terbengong di tempat. "Aku akan tunggu di gerbang utama. Waktumu hanya 5 menit dari sekarang. Kalau telat, kau tahu akibatnya."

"I-iya, Kak Hali!"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Halilintar sampai mengajak Taufan untuk pulang bersama. Ia berharap ini cuma mimpi dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. '5 menit? Aku bisa sampai 2 menit kalau pakai hoverboard.' Dan mungkin niat Taufan untuk melanggar aturan akan dimulai.

 **DK**

BUM!

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Asapnya banyak sekali, Kak Blaze."

Terlihat asap yang menggumpal dari sebuah dapur. Blaze dan Ice yang berada di dapur hanya bisa terus terbatuk-batuk karena banyaknya asap.

"Menyebalkan! Uhuk! Gelang api!"

"Eh? Kak Blaze, jangan-"

Brak! Bruk! Ting! Krak! Bhuooss!

Blaze dan Ice terdiam melihat kondisi dapur yang hancur dan terbakar. Pemilik iris oranye itu berbalik menatap adiknya dengan senyuman lebar sambil terkekeh. Ice hanya menatap datar si pelaku yang membakar dapur.

"Aku padamkan dulu." Kata Ice yang mulai menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memadamkan api yang mulai membakar perabotan dapur.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau menyalahkanku atas kesalahan ini?"

"Tidak."

"Jujur saja!"

"Tidak."

"Ice!"

Ice terdiam. Berdebat dengan kakaknya yang satu ini hanya membang-buang waktu saja. Ia juga masih sayang nyawa, tentu ia tidak mau mati terkabar hanya karena membuat Blaze marah.

Setelah beberapa menit menggunakan kekuatan elemen airnya untuk memadamkan semua api di dalam dapur, Ice menjatuhkan dirinya di atas gelembung air besar miliknya.

"Cih! Lihat! Pancake-nya jadi gosong dan penuh air! Ini semua salahmu Ice!" kata Blaze sambil menunjukkan piring berisi Pancake yang hangus sekaligus basah.

Jujur saja, jika Ice punya emosi saat ini, ia pasti sudah muntah sejak tadi. Tapi bersyukurlah karena ia menderita penyakit 'tanpa emosi' ini, jadi ia tidak perlu mati terbakar oleh elemen api milik kakak keempatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya." Kata Ice dengan wajah malasnya.

2 menit kemudian..

Blaze hanya bisa diam dengan mulut terbuka. Ia menatap Pancake indah di depan matanya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dengan adiknya yang sejak tadi menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana.. kau bisa membuatnya secepat ini?" tanya Blaze yang masih fokus pada Pancake yang berada di atas meja.

"Aku belajar dari internet caranya. Dan untuk langkahnya aku ikuti cara Kak Gempa. Dan Akhirnya selesai lebih cepat dengan bantuan elemenku." Kata Ice menjelaskan sambil menatap layar ponselnya dengan malas.

Kini Blaze sudah tidak tahan. Pancake di depannya terlalu menggiurkan untuk dilihat. Ia ingin segera menuangkan madu ke Pancake itu dan menikmatinya. Tapi itu hanya dalam mimpi. Karena ia sudah menaruh banyak cabai merah di dalam Pancake buatan adiknya.

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Itu suara Kak Taufan!"

Dengan cepat Blaze berlari meninggalkan Ice yang masih duduk di meja makan dengan santai bersama ponselnya. Blaze membuka pintu rumah dengan buru-buru karena ingin segera menunjukkan hasil karyanya (fix, karya adiknya) yang sangat indah.

"Kak Tau-"

Namun kelihatannya ia harus bersabar, karena sebentar lagi hasil karyanya akan dimakan oleh sang korban. Halilintar pulang dengan wajah datarnya yang dingin.

"Ada bau gosong. Kau sedang memasak?" tanya Halilintar dengan wajah tampannya.

"Ah, itu.. itu.."

Tanpa basa basi, Halilintar langsung berjalan masuk ke rumah dan meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang tampak takut. Blaze menatap kakak keduanya dengan pandangan memelas. Taufan hanya mampu tersenyum kasihan namun tak melakukan apa pun

"BLAZE!"

Dan seketika itu pedang halilintar dan gelang api kembali beradu. Dan membuat dapur kembali terbakar bahkan merusak tembok rumah yang cicilannya belum lunas (fix, BoBoiBoy bersaudara itu orang kaya)

Taufan dan Ice hanya saling pandang saat kedua saudara mereka kembali bertengkar. Taufan menghela nafas berat, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melihat gelang api milik adiknya itu. Blaze terlihat makin kuat.

"Hah.. mereka benar-benar.."

Ice menoleh ke kanan mendapati Taufan yang kini tersenyum masam ke arah Halilintar dan Blaze. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil dari mata biru sapir itu. Terlihat lebih gelap dan tak seterang kemarin. Ice hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kakak keduanya sedang punya masalah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ice yang masih memandang kakaknya. Taufan melirik Ice sejenak kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu apa Ice? Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Taufan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, Kak Taufan tampak, rumit. Apa kakak sedang ada masalah?" Ice kembali bertanya.

Taufan tersentak. Jelas sekali itu benar. Masalah yang tidak bisa ia selesaikan, namun dipaksakan. Iris biru sapir itu tampak gelisah melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Itu.. aku hanya sedang punya banyak tugas dari Bu Vivi. Kau tahu kan guru itu kalau ngasih tugas suka numpuk. Jadi aku harus segera mengerjakannya sebelum deadline. Aku masuk kamar dulu ya, Ice." Kata Taufan yang kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga.

Dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Taufan semakin membuat Ice penasaran. Walau tidak punya emosi, Ice masih bisa merasakan rasa penasaran. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia sekarang terlihat, serius.

Taufan masuk ke kamarnya, kamar yang cukup berantakan. Wajar saja, kamar bercat biru itu sudah seminggu tidak dibersihkan. Biasanya Gempa yang akan membereskan seisi kamar itu hingga tertata rapi. Tapi kegiatan Gempa semakin menumpuk bahkan pada hari libur sekali pun.

Pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu setelah sebelumnya menguncinya. Ia menatap lantai keramik di bawahnya. Terasa dingin. Mencekam dan menakutkan.

"Sial.. "

Taufan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan perlahan duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada pintu. Kepalanya terasa sakit setelah mengalami kembali kejadian 1 tahun lalu. Ia pikir hidupnya akan kembali seperti biasanya. Tapi sepertinya, takdirnya memang seperti ini.

Sementara itu di ruang makan.

Pemilik manik akuamarin menatap tas ransel kakak keduanya yang diletakkan di atas meja ruang makan. Ia berjalan menghampiri tas berwarna biru itu dan duduk di kursi. Ia pun membuka tas milik Taufan dan mengambil satu buku dari dalamnya.

Buku dengan sampul biru serta tulisan 'BoBoiBoy Taufan' itu menarik perhatian Ice. Sebab hanya buku ini yang memiliki warna dan gaya penulisan yang berbeda dari buku lainnya yang berada di dalam tas. Ini jelas bukan buku milik kakak keduanya.

Ia pun membuka halaman pertama buku itu, kemudian halaman kedua, halaman ketiga, dan sampai pada halaman tengah. Di sana Ice berhenti membuka halaman lainnya dan membaca tulisan yang tertera pada halaman tengah tersebut.

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ini lebih buruk dari yang aku pikirkan." Ucapnya lirih.

 **DK**

Pukul 15.12

Si anak tengah dari bersaudara itu bersandar pada tembok sambil membaca pesan yang dikirim dari kakak sulungnya.

 _Cepat pulang dan ceramahi adik kurang ajarmu itu! Dia membakar seisi dapur hanya untuk membuat Pancake. Apa dia tidak punya otak_

 _H_ _alilintar_

Gempa tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian membuka pesan lain yang dikirim oleh adiknya yang beriris oranye.

 _Huhuhu.. TT_TT Kak Gempa.. cepat pulang!! Kak Halilin jahat banget sama aku!! Padahal niatku kan baik. Pancake itu juga usulannya Kak Taufan kok._

 _B_ _laze_

Entah Gempa harus senang atau sedih setelah membaca dari Blaze. Membuat Pancake boleh-boleh saja, tapi tidak perlu sampai membakar dapur juga kan. Ia yakin, saat pulang nanti ia harus membersihkan dapur yang habis terbakar itu.

"Hei!"

Gempa menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda beriris ametis yang berada jauh di koridor. "Ternyata benar kau adiknya si menyebalkan itu." Kata Fang sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Perempatan siku-siku segera muncul di kepala Gempa, ia tidak suka dibilang adiknya si menyebalkan.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Gempa terdengar sedikit kesal. Fang menoleh padanya setelah menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. "Ini tentang kakak keduamu itu. Entah siapa namanya."

"Taufan." Tebak Gempa. Tidak mungkin Halilintar. Karena kakaknya selain Halilintar hanya Taufan.

"Ah, benar." Dan Fang hanya membenarkan tebakan Gempa. "Aku melihatnya di kelas tadi." Kata Fang dengan nada serius.

"Dia sedang piket kelas. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gempa yang kini mulai penasaran.

Fang mendengus dan itu terdengar seperti Halilintar bagi Gempa. Sama menyebalkannya. "Dia tampaknya sedang membersihkan meja yang penuh dengan coretan kata-kata kasar mengenai dirinya. Dia tidak sedang melaksanakan piket kelas, tapi menyembunyikan masalahnya."

Perkataan Fang sukses membuat Gempa menoleh cepat ke arahnya. "Apa maksudmu? Kak Taufan dibully?" tanya Gempa dengan sorot mata tak percaya. Fang hanya menaikkan bahunya pertanda ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Yang jelas sekarang kau sudah tahu apa yang aku lihat. Jadi aku akan segera pulang." Fang melangkah pergi menyusuri koridor meninggalkan Gempa yang masih terdiam di tempat.

Gempa hanya mampu menatap lantai koridor. Pikirannya kacau hanya karena berita yang belum jelas kebenarannya. Tapi ia tahu Fang tidak berbohong.

Tring~

Pemilik iris emas itu tersentak. Ponselnya berbunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk. Dengan malas dan pikiran yang sudah tak karuan, ia membuka pesan masuk dan membacanya. Pesan dari adik bungsunya.

 _Kak Gempa, aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di tasnya Kak Taufan. Kuharap kakak segera pulang dan melihat ini._

 _Ice_

Kini pesan yang dikirim Ice semakin membuat Gempa cemas. Sifatnya memang terlalu baik, tapi ia juga terlalu cemas. Sekali merasa khawatir, Gempa tidak mudah untuk kembali ke awal.

Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan pulang. Ia harus pulang dan menanyakan semua ini pada Ice.

 **DK**

"Aduh! Sakit Ice! Kau pikir tanganku akan sembuh jika ditekan begitu?!"

"Aku baru saja menyentuhnya, Kak Blaze."

Dua saudara kembar itu kini berada di ruang tamu. Blaze yang baru saja selesai bertarung hebat dengan kakak sulungnya tanpa sadar mendapati dirinya yang sudah babak belur. Beruntung tadi tidak ada tetangga yang melihat mereka bertarung.

Sementara itu Ice sedang sibuk mengobati luka-luka di tubuh kakaknya. Entah butuh berapa banyak perban untuk menutupi seluruh luka di tubuh dan pergelangan tangan Blaze. Ia tidak bisa juga marah pada kakak sulungnya. Ia kan tidak punya emosi, ya jelas ia tidak tahu apa itu marah. Hanya tahu definisinya tapi tidak tahu cara mempraktikkannya.

Blaze merasakan pergelangan tangannya mendingin. Ia menoleh pada Ice yang sedang mengobati tangan kanannya. Ia terkejut menemukan tangannya sudah membeku dan diselimuti es. Dengan cepat ia menarik kembali tangannya dari adiknya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tangan kananku?! Kau punya dendam apa pada kakakmu ini?!" Blaze menatap tangannya yang kini mengeras seperti batu dan terasa dingin.

"Itu akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Kak Gempa bilang begitu." Kata Ice dengan wajah polos.

Perempatan siku-siku hinggap di kepala Blaze. Ia benar-benar bersyukur adiknya ini polos karena tidak punya emosi, jadi ia tidak perlu membuang tenaganya untuk mengajari Ice. "Itu kompres luka, yang kau lakukan ini bukan mengompres, tapi membekukan. Itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda, Ice." Blaze harus bersabar menghadapi adiknya.

"Tapi kan sama saja, luka itu harus didinginkan sebelum menjadi parah. Begitu kata Kak Gempa."

Kepolosan yang merajalela. Pikiran Blaze sudah kosong dibuat adiknya. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Berdoa saja semoga Blaze tidak meledak di ruang tamu sekarang.

"Terserah kau saja." Dan Blaze memilih untuk pasrah tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Taufan mana?" tanya Blaze yang baru sadar kakaknya yang satu itu belum juga muncul.

"Mengerjakan tugas."

"Tugas? Sejak kapan dia kerja tugas di siang bolong begini? Dia ketularan rajinnya Gempa ya?"

Ice hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari kakak keempatnya. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu jawabannya. Blaze menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil dari adiknya. Di rumah ini, hanya ia dan Gempa yang tahu tentang penyakit yang diderita Ice, sedangkan sisanya tidak tahu.

"Beritahu aku!"

"Eh?"

Iris oranye itu menatap sengit ke kedua manik akuamarin yang tampak kebingungan. Blaze sukses menindih adiknya yang duduk di atas sofa. "Kak Taufan, ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Si bungsu melirik ke samping, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan kakaknya atau tamat riwayatnya. Kenapa juga Blaze selalu penasaran seperti ini? Dia ikut sifatnya siapa? (fix, Blaze dan Ice sama-sama kelewat penasaran).

"Kau tidak mau memberitahuku?" tanya Blaze sekali lagi dengan nada mengancam.

"Bukan itu. Hanya saja-"

"Hanya saja apa?!" Blaze mulai tidak tahan dengan adiknya ini. Bukannya menjawab, malah mengalihkan topik. Dan lagi, ia tidak mau menatapnya.

"Hanya saja.. ada yang melihat kita, Kak."

Blaze membelalak. 'Kau bercanda kan?' ucapnya dalam hati kemudian melirik ke samping. Ia kembali terkejut saat menemukan kedua kakaknya yang kini terdiam sambil menatap mereka.

"Ini.. bisa dijelaskan." Kata Blaze berusaha agar kedua kakaknya itu tidak salah paham.

Halilintar dan Gempa (yang baru saja datang) saling tatap. Kalian tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, jadi tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

"Ayo kita beri mereka sedikit privasi, Kak." Kata Gempa sambil mendorong tubuh Halilintar keluar dari ruang tamu. Blaze seketika itu membeku. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan melakukan apa.

Dengan cepat pemuda beriris oranye itu menatap tajam ke arah adiknya. "Ini semua salahmu.." bisiknya pelan. Ice hanya menatap datar kakaknya dan kembali melirik ke samping. "Bukan salahku.." bisiknya.

 **DK**

Keesokan harinya. Tidak seperti biasanya, rumah itu tidak lagi membuat keributan di pagi hari. Bahkan para tetangga pun bingung dengan pendengaran mereka. Tidak biasanya hening seperti ini.

Di dapur, tampak Gempa dan Ice yang terdiam di kursi makan. Gempa terus mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya. Tidak nafsu makan, sudah pasti untuk Gempa saat ini. Sementara Ice, ia tidak bisa terlihat tidak biasa karena tidak tahu emosi apa yang harus ia praktikkan sekarang.

"Pagi!"

Ice menoleh pada kakak keempatnya. "Pagi." Sahutnya balik.

Blaze berjalan menuju kursi makan untuk sarapan. "Hari ini ada kelas penuh, jadi aku akan bawa bekal saja. Tapi aku akan tetap sarapan kok." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Blaze segera menyantap sarapannya.

Si bungsu yang sejak tadi merasa ada yang ganjil hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak biasanya Blaze tersenyum manis seperti itu. Ia bisa tahu apa arti dibalik warna iris mata kakak keempatnya itu. Walau sekarang ia tidak bisa melihatnya karena Blaze sedikit merunduk.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga. Tanpa menoleh pun Ice sudah tahu siapa itu. Rival dari Fang sang penggila kepopuleran. Tapi tentu kakak sulungnya itu tidak menerima kata 'rival' yang diberikan untuknya.

"Kak Halilintar.." panggil Ice sambil berbalik memandang kakak sulungnya yang berjalan melewati mereka. Halilintar tidak ikut sarapan dan segera mengenakan sepatunya. Ice tahu ini juga terasa ganjil.

"Aku mau ke sekolah sendiri."

Blam!

Sepertinya Halilintar juga suka berbohong. Terutama pada adik bungsunya. Ice tidak terkejut lagi karena sudah sering dibohongi, sudah biasa. Tapi ada hal yang tidak biasa yang bahkan lebih aneh lagi pagi ini.

"Pagi Gempa! Blaze! Ice!"

Kali ini bukan hanya Ice yang menoleh, tapi Gempa dan Blaze juga cukup terkejut dengan sahutan keras dari kakak mereka yang satu ini. Taufan, dengan senyuman lebar yang merekah di wajah tampannya, dengan kepercayaan diri yang tampak tinggi, dan tentu saja kenarsisan yang meroket. Namun Ice tahu itu semua palsu untuk saat ini.

"Kak Taufan..?" Bahkan Blaze tampak kebingungan dengan keadaan Taufan saat ini. Tampak sangat aneh.

"Ya, hari ini klub skateboard akan latihan awal, jadi aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolah. Aku berangkat dulu, Assalamualaikum!"

BLAM! Krak!

Ketiga pemuda berwajah sama itu terdiam sambil menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat. Taufan menutupnya sangat keras hingga terdengar retakan dari pintu kayu tak berdosa itu. Ice yang sudah mengetahui masalah sebenarnya hanya bisa diam tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Bukannya Klub skateboard sudah bubar?"

Mungkin Taufan memang tidak pandai mengatasi masalahnya sendiri.

Bersambung

 **DK**

 **J** **AA!!!**

 **Heheh. Hari ini sebenarnya pengen bikin Taufan ditindas, tapi Author takut dikeroyok fansnya Taufan. *dikeroyokbeneran**

 **Chapter hari ini lebih maksa kayaknya deh, alurnya aneh nggak menentu. Katanya versi perbaikan, tapi malah lebih jelek dari chapter lamanya. Padahal sudah jadi Author dari masih SD.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ingat bagian dimana Halilintar marah besar sama Blaze? Itu sebenarnya bukan Author yang buat idenya. Tapi sahabat Author, namanya Yurika S (pen name). Dia juga punya akun FFn juga, tapi dia cuma baca-baca aja, nggak buat cerita, katanya males. Awalnya Author mau yang marah itu Gempa, tapi kayaknya memang Halilintar yang paling pantas buat peran antagonis*ditindasfanshali**

 **Hahahah! Sorry, jadi ngehina Halilintar nih. Takut dikeroyok nih. Tapi, Author akan usahakan Chapter selanjutnya berfokus pada Taufan.**

 **Ditunggu review-nya readers..**


	4. Rencana yang Berubah

Ice menatap layar ponselnya dengan malas. Ia tahu kalau tulisan di buku Taufan waktu itu tidak main-main mengingat ia bisa membaca karakter pelakunya lewat tulisan. Tapi untuk kali ini Ice merasa kalau kakaknya itu sudah tahu akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini.

Karena itu ia memberitahu Gempa soal ini. Dan Gempa tampak syok saat mendengarnya bahkan mood-nya turun drastis berkat informasi dari Ice. Lebih tepatnya berita buruk. Dan Ice tahu, kalau dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang benar, menurutnya.

Sepasang manik akuamarin itu meredup. Dari awal cerita ini dimulai, matanya memang sudah tidak bersinar. Sejak kecelakaannya 7 tahun lalu, ia tidak bisa mengingat tentang masa lalunya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ia juga kehilangan emosinya.

Sejak saat itu Ice memutuskan untuk menjadi orang lain. Tampil di belakang panggung lebih baik baginya dibanding tampil di depan panggung. Ia bahkan harus membohongi keempat kakak kembarnya. Walau yang tahu soal kondisinya hanya Gempa dan Blaze, ia tetap membohongi mereka dengan kalimat 'aku baik-baik saja'.

Padahal ia tidak tahu, apa arti kebohongan itu sendiri.

BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studios

Only My Brothers (c) Dragon Knight – DK

This story is mine. I'm not receive any profits in this fanfiction.

Rate K

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Miss Typo**

 **ONLY MY BROTHERS**

 **Chapter 4 (finished correted)**

 **Rencana yang Berubah**

Pukul 17.12

Halilintar membanting pintu kamar Taufan. Terlihat Taufan dan Blaze yang sedang bermain kartu di atas ranjang. Mereka menatap bingung sang kakak yang tampak sangat marah. Halilintar mendekat ke arah Taufan.

"Taufan! Apa-apaan nilaimu ini?!" kata Halilintar sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas hasil ulangan Taufan.

Taufan terkejut dengan apa yang ditemukan Halilintar. "Di-di mana kakak temukan itu?" tanyanya dengan takut. "Di tas sekolahmu. Kau tidak belajar atau memang kau sengaja dapat nilai merah?" tanya Halilintar.

Taufan menunjukkan wajah kesalnya dan berdiri menghadap kakaknya. "Aku tahu nilaiku anjlok, jadi kembalikan kertas itu, kak."

Perkataan Taufan membuat Halilintar heran. Tidak biasanya adiknya itu akan berkata seperti itu dengan baik-baik, biasanya Taufan akan langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah dan kembali dua hari lagi.

Halilintar mendengus kesal. Pasti ada apa-apa dengan Taufan hingga ia berubah 180 derajat seperti ini. Pemilik iris ruby itu meremas kertas hasil ulangan adiknya dan melemparnya ke luar jendela. Taufan tampak terkejut.

"Apa yang Kak Hali lakukan?! Aku masih membutuhkan kertas itu!" kata Taufan dengan kasar. Ia kembali terkejut saat Halilintar menarik kerah bajunya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Dengar, ini pertama kalinya nilai ulangan IPA-mu turun drastis! Apa kau berpacaran tanpa sepengetahuanku?!" kata Halilintar yang kini dipenuhi amarah.

"Aku-Akh! Nggak pacaran-ukh!" Perkataan Taufan terbata-bata karena Halilintar menarik kerah bajunya terlalu kuat hingga lehernya serasa dicekik. Di saat itulah Blaze tampak marah dan panik dengan keadaan kakak keduanya. Ia pun buru-buru melepas cengkeraman kuat Halilintar dari Taufan.

"Kak Halilin berhenti! Ngapain sih?! Main marah-marah aja?! Kak Taufan sampai batuk-batuk tuh?!" ucap Blaze dengan nada tinggi. Jelas ia marah dengan kelakuan pemuda beriris merah tersebut. Taufan meraba lehernya, perih, dan ia tahu pasti sudah ada lingkaran merah yang tercetak jelas pada lehernya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Gempa yang baru saja memasuki kamar. Halilintar yang masih dipenuhi amarah menatap tajam ke arah Gempa. "Ini akibat kau terlalu memanjakan Taufan! Kau terlalu baik padanya, Gempa!" kata Halilintar memarahi adiknya yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Taufan.

"Kak Halilintar kenapa? Memangnya Taufan melakukan kesalahan?"

"Nilainya terjun untuk pertama kalinya. Dan kau pikir aku akan diam saja?!"

"Kak Halilintar minta maaf saja sekarang, tidak ada gunanya kakak marah-marah."

"Kau mencoba mengaturku lagi seperti saat kita kelas satu SMP?!"

"Bukan begitu, kak!"

Ice berhenti di ambang pintu dan menatap datar kedua kakaknya yang sedang adu mulut. Ia benci saat-saat seperti ini. Pandangannya turun memandang Taufan yang lehernya tampak merah. Ice mengernyitkan dahi.

'Jelas ini perang dunia ketiga.' Ucap Ice dalam hati. Ia berjalan pelan memasuki kamar kakak keduanya dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya pada kedua kakaknya yang masih berdebat. Dan perlahan udara di antara Halilintar dan Gempa membeku dan membentuk banyak jarum es di setiap sisinya.

Halilintar dan Gempa terdiam karena kontak mata antara keduanya terhalang oleh jarum es milik si bungsu.

"Bisa hentikan itu? Aku tidak ingin ada perang di rumah ini." Kata Ice dengan santai.

"Heh! Sebaiknya kau yang berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku."

"Aku punya, karena aku yang menahan kartu pelajar, buku tabungan, dan saham perusahaan yang seharusnya milik kakak."

Halilintar mengeram. Ia tidak akan pernah menang jika adu mulut dengan adik bungsunya ini. Bahkan Ice juga menyebutkan tentang saham yang ia lepaskan itu. Ia pun mendengus kesal dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kak Halilintar mau ke mana?" tanya Gempa yang tampak masih khawatir.

Halilintar berhenti dan meliriknya sejenak. "Lari." Ia kembali berjalan menjauhi kamar bernuansa biru itu.

Gempa menghela nafas berat. Ia berbalik menatap adik bungsunya yang masih memasang wajah datarnya yang santai.

"Sebaiknya kita obati luka Kak Taufan dulu." Ucapnya.

Taufan yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum lebar, "Kau perhatian sekali, Gempa."

 **DK**

19.00

"Hah?! Apa?! Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Halilintar menatap kesalnya rivalnya itu. Ia tahu ini memalukan untuk diucapkan tapi ia benar-benar butuh tempat menginap. Walau ia tidak suka dan sangat benci pada pemilik iris ungu di hadapannya, ia tetap butuh bantuannya. Tidak mungkin kan ia menginap di rumah Ying atau Gopal? Apalagi Yaya, gadis yang bahkan tidak sanggup ia tatap lebih dari 2 detik.

"Aku ingin menginap di rumahmu hanya untuk malam ini. Aku tidak mau pulang, jadi biarkan aku masuk apartemenmu." Ucap Halilintar dengan wajah merah karena malu.

"Oh.. jadi sekarang kau suda

"Tidak! Bukan! Maksudku, aku sedang bertengkar dengan Taufan! Jadi biarkan saja aku menginap di apartemenmu sekarang!" kata Halilintar yang kini kehabisan kesabaran.

"Oke.. oke.. aku tidak melarang, tapi hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Ying. Jadi aku tidak yakin barang-barangku akan aman jika bersamamu."

"Buka saja pintu pintunya, Rambut Ayam!"

"Iya, silahkan masuk, Pemuda Tsundere."

Dan akhirnya Halilintar tetap diizinkan masuk dan menginap di rumah Fang untuk satu malam. Walau nanti Halilintar harus tahan dengan bau parfum menyengat Fang saat akan pergi kencan (fix, Halilintar iri karena ia harus jomblo sampai menikah dan mengikuti aturan agama).

"Tempat ini lebih bersih dari sebelumnya." Komen Halilintar.

"Yah.. setidaknya lebih bersih dari kamarmu."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya. Haruskah ia bertengkar dengan rivalnya sekarang. Katakan itu nanti setelah ia kencan. Pemuda berkacamata itu duduk di sofa diikuti Halilintar yang duduk di sofa lain.

"Kau tidak mau duduk di sampingku?"

"Kimo." Jawab Halilintar ketus.

Pemuda bermanik ametis itu terkekeh. Kagum sekaligus benci dengan sifat kasar Halilintar. Sepertinya hanya padanya kata-kata kasar dalam bahasa lain Halilintar berikan. Jadi ia juga ikut melontarkan kata kasar yang sama namun dalam bahasa yang berbeda.

"Jadi, The Disgusting, apa masalahmu dengan Taufan sampai kau berakhir di apartemenku?" tanya Fang sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Suu."

"Oh, Sucks. Kau benar-benar keras kepala."

Halilintar memicingkan matanya dan Fang menyimpulkan bahwa ia benar. Halilintar memang keras kepala. "Sepertinya Taufan punya masalah yang tidak ingin ia ceritakan padaku atau adik-adiknya. Nilainya anjlok."

Fang menatap tidak percaya. "Anjlok? Berapa?" tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"Baka. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya."

"Bailah, baiklah, Stupid. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau makan? Aku akan makan malam di luar bersama Ying, jadi aku harus memberi makan rivalku dulu."

"Ya, Mesu Raion."

Fang mengerjap. Jelas ia tidak tahu arti dari bahasa kasar Halilintar yang selanjutnya. Padahal ia tidak tahu bahwa artinya akan membuatnya sangat marah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak jadi menginap." Ucap Halilintar yang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Tidak jadi? Lebih baik lagi."

"Hm. Bisa pinjamkan ponselmu sebentar? Aku ada perlu dengan Blaze." Kata Halilintar lagi yang kini memejamkan matanya sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menerima ponsel milik Fang. Pemuda bermanik ametis itu mengeram.

"Jangan habiskan pulsaku. Aku sedang hemat. Walau aku kaya."

"Tenang saja, aku yakin kau terpaksa hemat karena Ying."

"He-hey!"

 **DK**

Seusai makan malam, Gempa dan Ice mencuci piring. Keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya. Gempa tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sementara Ice tidak memikirkan apa pun.

"Kak gempa."

"Hm?" respons Gempa masih sibuk mengusap piring dengan spons.

"Menurut kakak, tulisan di buku itu, terasa familier?" tanya Ice sambil melap piring-piring yang sudah dicuci menggunakan kain. "Kau benar. Tapi aku tidak bisa ingat siapa pemiliknya. Kupastikan dia laki-laki. Mustahil perempuan." Kata Gempa sambil berusaha mengingat kembali tulisan di buku Taufan waktu itu.

"Mungkin saat SD? Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya karena setiap kali aku ingat kepalaku akan sakit dan pusing. Jadi, aku lebih baik tidak mengingat masa kecilku."

Gempa menatap adik bungsunya, "Jangan memaksakan diri untuk terlihat normal di depan Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan. Suatu saat mereka akan tahu yang sebenarnya tentang dirimu. Jadi jangan memaksa diri." Ucapnya kemudian memutar keran wastafel karena telah selesai mencuci piring.

Ice masih sibuk melap piring-piring yang tersisa. Ia melirik sebentar kakaknya yang sedang duduk di kursi makan dan kembali fokus pada piringnya. " Samar-samar kuingat.. namanya Brian." Ucapnya pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh Gempa.

"Hm?" walau Gempa tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Ice menyelesaikan piring terakhirnya dan berbalik memandang kakaknya. Tatapan datar yang tidak mengandung makna apa-apa itu ia tunjukan pada iris emas bersinar penuh arti di depannya.

"Mungkin, dia adalah teman sekelas Kak Blaze yang berambut merah-"

Belum sempat Ice selesai bicara, suara laju roda skateboard memenuhi seisi ruang makan. Terlihat Taufan yang muncul dari balik pintu belakang rumah dengan wajah dan senyum cerahnya.

"Kak Taufan! Jangan main skateboard di dalam rumah! Bahaya!" kata Gempa panik saat melihat kakaknya dengan santainya masih bermain skateboard di dekat ruang tamu. Taufan mendekati adik pertamanya itu dan mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya yang tertutup topi hitam-kuning itu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir sampai seperti itu. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Kira-kira jam 9 aku akan pulang, tenang saja, aku sudah Shalat isya tadi. Kalau begitu aku pergi ya." Kata Taufan kemudian melaju kembali dengan skateboard-nya. Menghilang dari balik pintu yang kembali tertutup rapat.

Gempa hanya memandang khawatir ke arah pintu yang masih retak sejak pagi. Sedangkan Ice memandang pintu dengan penuh selidik dan rasa penasaran.

Sementara itu di kamar Blaze.

Kamar yang terlihat berantakan itu berubah bersih hanya dalam rangka 'Hari Singa Mengamuk Badai' yang juga menyangkut isi perut dan nyawanya. Tentu saja ia tidak mau mati karena dapat jatah sparring 2 minggu setelah harus memakan semua sampah kertas yang memenuhi kamarnya saat itu.

Tapi untuk saat ini, kelihatannya Blaze juga harus ikut terseret ke masalah kakak keduanya.

"Apa?! Kak Halilin ada di tempat Fang?! Kakak homo! Jangan melangkahiku sebelum aku punya pacar donk!" suara kesal Blaze memenuhi seisi kamar bernuansa oranye itu.

 _"Aku bukan homo! Dan jangan berani pacaran dengan siapa pun! Kau akan tahu akibatnya!"_ terdengar suara mengancam yang mencekam dari balik ponsel tersebut.

Blaze menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel, bukannya ia tidak takut dengan ancaman Halilintar, hanya saja ia tidak suka mendengar kakaknya itu cerewet seperti ibu-ibu sekarang. Setelah agak mendingan, ia pun kembali menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

 _"Aku tahu kau tadi menjauhkan ponselmu dari indra pendengaranmu."_

Blaze sedikit terbatuk saat mendengar fakta yang diucapkan kakak sulungnya dari balik telepon. "Ba-bagaimana kakak tahu?!" tanyanya dengan wajah cemberut.

 _"Jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu. Aku tahu kau sedang cemberut sekarang."_ Jawab Halilintar yang malah membuat Blaze kembali terbatuk.

"Yang benar saja! Kak Halilin punya indra keenam?!"

 _"Hentikan candaanmu. Sekarang aku ingin tanya, apa Taufan keluar rumah?"_ tanya Halilintar lewat sambungan telepon.

"Yah.. kurasa, tadi aku mendengar suara skateboard dan pintu yang ditutup rapat. Begitulah." Kata Blaze menjelaskan apa yang ia dengar.

Halilintar terdiam sejenak. _"Cepat kau ajak Gempa dan Ice untuk keluar rumah. Aku akan telepon lagi saat aku tahu Taufan di mana."_

"Eh? Tapi-"

Tuuut.. tuuut..

Pemuda berjaket oranye itu menghela nafas. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengajak kedua saudaranya itu keluar rumah? Itu sama saja seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami, eh, salah, maksudnya mencari jerami di tumpukan jarum berwarna krem yang sama dengan warna jeraminya.

 **DK**

Malam hari, pukul 19.160

Terlihat Taufan yang sedang menaiki skateboard-nya di atas trotoar dengan cepat. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang hampir saja ia tabrak. Ia hanya punya satu tujuan sekarang, bertemu 'mereka' dan menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Taufan berbelok ke sebuah jalan sempit yang sepi. Di sana, setelah memasukinya, Taufan turun dari skateboard-nya. Ia menatap waspada pada sekeliling sambil menunggu sesuatu datang.

Srat!

Sebuah pisau nyaris saja mengenai wajah tampan Taufan jika saja ia tidak merunduk. Ia menatap sinis pada sepuluh orang dengan pakaian preman di depannya. Salah satunya, berambut merah.

"Kau datang juga rupanya." Ujar pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan pemimpin dari kelompoknya.

Taufan tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya di gelapnya jalan, "Ya, aku tahu kau menungguku sejak tadi, Brian." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lagi, membuat pemuda bernama Brian itu menatapnya kesal.

"Serang dia!" titah Brian pada kelompoknya. Sembilan orang yang berlagak preman itu pun segera menyerbu Taufan. Takut, tentu karena Taufan mustahil menggunakan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya di sini.

Sebuah pukulan nyaris mengenainya jika saja ia tidak segera menghindar. Matanya membelalak saat melihat sebuah pisau menuju ke arahnya sedangkan ada seseorang di belakangnya yang siap memberikan serangan berupa pukulan.

Taufan tidak terkena serangan dari pemuda yang berada di belakangnya, namun ia harus merelakan pipi kanannya tergores diikuti jaketnya yang hampir terbelah dan memperlihatkan kaos putihnya.

"Parah.. kalian mau membunuhku beneran?" tanya Taufan yang tanpa sadar meringis kesal pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

"Ya, karena kau menjengkelkan." Brian memukul telak ke arah perut Taufan. Pemuda bermanik biru sapir itu terhempas ke tanah. Sebelah matanya ia pejamkan karena rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian Taufan muntah darah dan itu membuat Brian tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Lihat dirimu, kau terlalu lemah tak seperti yang dibicarakan oleh para penggosip itu." Ucap Brian sambil membentangkan pisaunya di depan Taufan yang terduduk di tanah.

Pemilik iris biru sapir itu menatapnya kesal. Ekspresi Taufan berubah setelah melihat sesuatu di belakang Brian. Taufan tersenyum dan lagi-lagi membuat pemuda berambut merah itu kesal.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum?!" katanya dengan nada kesal. Taufan yang hampir sekarat itu mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai yang sangat tampan di mata Author dan para readers sekalian. (Ini fanfic apaan?!)

"Hidupmu sudah di ujung tanduk dan kau malah tersenyum seperti itu?! Dasar menyebalkan! Eh?"

Brian terkejut. Pisau yang akan segera ia tusukkan pada perut Taufan malah ditahan oleh tangan pemuda beriris biru itu. Taufan tertawa kecil dan tidak memedulikan tangan kanannya yang berdarah hebat.

Taufan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Brian. "Kau tahu, seorang pangeran tidak pernah datang sendiri untuk berperang." Ucapnya yang kembali menyeringai.

"Apa?!" Brian terkejut melihat sebuah cahaya merah yang melesat cepat ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat seseorang mendorong pemuda berambut merah itu ke tembok dengan pisau yang tadi dipegang Taufan di tangannya. Kini, Brian dipojokkan oleh seorang pemuda dengan iris merah yang menyala.

"Maaf, tapi kelihatannya kau harus melupakan yang kau lihat tadi." Halilintar mengalirkan elemen petirnya pada Brian hingga pemuda berambut merah itu pingsan dan jatuh ke tanah. Halilintar, berbalik menatap Taufan yang tiba-tiba batuk darah lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Halilintar menghampiri adik pertamanya. Taufan tersenyum menatap kakaknya. "Iya."

"Hai!" semua mata tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan dinding yang gelap. Iris oranye miliknya bersinar dari balik kegelapan dan itu membuat sembilan orang yang masih bertahan bergidik ketakutan.

"Mau main api nggak?" ucap Blaze sambil menunjukkan satu bola api di masing-masing tangannya. Dilemparnya bola api itu ke arah mereka yang langsung menyambutnya dengan panik. Blaze tertawa melihat para musuhnya berusaha memadamkan api di baju mereka.

Tapi yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya adalah lari dan hendak pergi dari jalan sempit itu. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, salah satu pangeran sudah mengambil alih pertarungan. "Tanah tinggi!"

Kesembilan orang itu terpojok dan tertegun melihat dinding tanah yang tinggi di depan mereka. Membuat mereka tidak bisa lari dari sana. Terlihat Gempa yang tersenyum penuh arti pada mereka.

"Bunuh dia!" ucap seorang dari mereka yang langsung berlari menuju Gempa. Pemilik iris emas yang bersinar itu hanya diam sambil tersenyum. "Ice!" serunya dan seketika itu pun pemuda di depannya berhenti berlari dan membeku. Gempa melirik adik bungsunya yang sudah selesai menembakkan meriam pembekunya pada orang pertama.

Sisa musuh masih ada dan mereka tampak ketakutan melihat kekuatan dari masing-masing pangeran sekolah itu. Pemilik manik akuamarin yang bersinar itu mengarahkan meriam pembekunya pada mereka dan sontak membuat mereka terkejut.

"I-Ice.. ja-jangan menyerang kami. Ku-kumohon-"

"Tembakan pembeku!"

Belum sempat mereka menyelesaikan kata-kata mereka, Ice sudah lebih dulu membekukan mereka. Ice menatap datar mereka dan masih dalam posisi siap menembaknya. "Jangan mengemis." Ucapnya. "Aku.. benci pengemis."

Ice pun menurunkan meriam pembekunya dan segera tos dengan Gempa yang menghampirinya. Hal itu membuat Blaze berseru cemburu. "Nggak adil! Aku juga mau tos dengan Kak Gempa!"

"Memangnya apa hakmu kak?" kata Ice pura-pura ketus, padahal sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan.

"Tentu saja aku punya hak! Kak Gempa adalah cinta pertamaku!" ucap Blaze sambil menarik lengan Gempa menjauh dari adiknya.

Entah kenapa Ice tampak kesal. Ia kembali menarik Gempa dari Blaze. "Kak Gempa akan memilihku." Kata Ice dengan nada yang terdengar horor.

Blaze kembali menarik Gempa. "Tidak! Kak Gempa milikku!" ucapnya.

Gempa terus diperebutkan seperti itu hingga ia sendiri yang berhasil melerai kedua adiknya. "Sudah hentikan! Tanganku sakit ditarik-tarik terus sama kalian. Tiba-tiba saja kalian jadi homo sepeti ini."

"Kami bukan homo!" jawab Blaze dan Ice serempak.

Gempa berjalan menghampiri kedua kakaknya. Taufan tampak terpejam di pangkuan (jujur, Author aja nggak kuat ngebayanginnya) Halilintar. "Dia tidur?" tanya Gempa. Halilintar mengangguk.

"Jadi, kapan kita pulang? Ngomong-ngomong kalau nggak salah, Kak Taufan darahnya nggak bisa membeku cepat kan?" perkataan Blaze sukses membuat Halilintar dan Gempa terkejut. Dan benar saja, wajah Taufan sangat pucat sekarang.

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit!" ucap Gempa panik.

"Kau gila? Rumah sakit jauh dari tempat ini. Butuh waktu berjam-jam jika kita jalan kaki ke sana. Mustahil juga menggunakan kekuatanku." Kata Halilintar memperjelas keadaan.

Gempa menunduk murung. Halilintar tersenyum dan mengacak rambut adiknya yang tertutup topi itu. "Sudahlah. Aku punya ide." Kata Halilintar sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Gempa yang sudah merona dan itu sukses membuat Blaze kembali cemburu.

"Kak Halilin curang!!"

 **DK**

Sementara itu di tempat Fang. Ia sedang kencan dengan Ying, dan secara tiba-tiba, ada telepon masuk di ponselnya. Sontak saja Fang kesal karena yang meneleponnya adalah si Tsundere kejam. Ying tampak kesal saat Fang minta izin pergi menerima telepon.

"Ada apa?! Aku sedang kencan dan kau menggangguku!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal pada orang dibalik telepon.

 _"Turunkan suaramu dan cepat bawa mobilmu masuk ke Jalan Kroy nomor 36. Adikku harus dibawa ke rumah sakit."_

"Kau bercanda kan? Maksudmu aku harus mengakhiri kencanku yang baru berlangsung 15 menit yang lalu?"

 _"Ajak juga Ying. Aku akan memberimu satu kardus donat lobak merah dari kantin sekolah besok jika kau membantu-"_

"Aku terima!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Fang langsung menerima tawaran emas Halilintar padanya. Dengan susah payah ia meminta Ying untuk ikut bersamanya. Walau harus menerima amarah kekasihnya itu.

 **DK**

Perlahan sebuah iris biru sapir terlihat dari balik kelopak mata seorang pemuda. Rambutnya tidak lagi mengenakan topi biru kesayangannya. Bajunya sudah diganti dengan pakaian rumah sakit dan harus merelakan jaketnya terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kini keadaan Taufan lebih dari kata baik sekarang.

"Ugh.." keluhnya saat kepalanya mulai terasa sakit. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, ada banyak orang di sekelilingnya. Lebih tepatnya, hanya empat orang.

"Kak Hali..?" dan nama pertama yang ia sebut adalah kakaknya yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang rumah sakit. Halilintar, bersandar pada dinding dan menatap Taufan yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Taufan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk membenarkan.

"Huwaaa! Kupikir Kak Taufan bakal mati!! Huwaa!" seru Blaze dengan air mata buayanya.

"Eh? Blaze? Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Taufan yang terkejut saat adiknya memeluknya tiba-tiba. Diikuti Gempa dan Ice yang malah membuat Taufan malu.

"I-ini.." Taufan tak mampu berkata lagi. Ice yang melirik pada kakak sulungnya yang hanya menatap mereka tanpa mau ikut berpelukan. Ia pun menarik sang kakak dengan cepat untuk ikut memeluk Taufan. "Kalau tidak begini, kakak tidak akan mau." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

Halilintar tidak menolak. "Ya, kurasa satu kali saja tidak masalah."

Taufan tersenyum. Masalahnya selesai dan saudara-saudaranya tidak marah padanya. Mereka malah, semakin menyayanginya. Taufan ingin suasana seperti ini terus berjalan. Sudah lama juga ia tidak dipeluk kakaknya itu. Ini namanya, kesempatan langka.

 **DK**

"Apa mereka akan melupakan yang mereka lihat itu?" tanya Blaze pada adiknya setelah Taufan dipulangkan ke rumah.

Ice mengangguk. "Aku sudah memberikan mereka obat untuk membuat mereka tidak bisa mengingat kejadian di Jalan Kroy waktu itu." Ucapnya sambil membuka sebuah buku.

"Buku apa itu?"

"Ini buku Kak Taufan." Sontak Blaze memucat saat Ice memberikan buku itu padanya untuk membaca halaman tengah.

 _Aku akan membunuhmu._

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Itulah yang terjadi." Kata Ice kembali meminum Cappucino miliknya yang sempat diterlantarkan.

Yang jelas, sekarang Taufan sudah baik-baik saja dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Masalahnya juga sudah selesai dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Kecuali.

"Aku benci Kak Gempa!"

"Tapi aku tidak salah Blaze!"

Ice hanya bisa memandang datar kedua kakaknya yang kini bertengkar hebat. Pemilik manik akuamarin itu sudah bosan dengan pertengkaran di setiap harinya.

'Membosankan.. lebih baik aku tutup saja fanfic ini dan segera tidur. '

Bersambung

 **DK**

 **Ada yang ngerasa bagian akhirnya jelek? Author juga. Maaf soal bagian pertarungannya yang kurang asyik. Author nggak jago bikin adegan action. Maaf juga kalau Chapter 4 ini pendek. Author kehabisan ide soalnya.**

 **Udah gitu aja.**

 **Don't forget to review..**


	5. Perang Dingin

**Halo!!**

 **Saya Author cadangan di sini, kalian bisa panggil saya Ezra, Ezra-chan, Dewi, Onee-chan, atau apa pun yang kalian suka, yoroshiku! Di fandom ini, aku suka karakter Ice loh.. dia ganteng dan cool soalnya!! Idaman banget!!*woy!**

 **Author asli: Jangan menghasut para fans Taufan di luar sana untuk suka pada Ice!**

 **Ezra: Bilang aja Kakak nggak suka sama Ice, karena Ice lebih ganteng dari Taufan. Bwee*julurin lidah**

 **Author asli: Adik kurang asam!! Ke sini kau! Beraninya kau meremehkan kegantengan Taufan-kun!**

 **BRAK! BRUAK! GEBEDUK!**

 **Ahahahah*babak belur**

 **Okelah, lanjut aja ya. Ceritanya campur aduk antara ketikanku (yang aslinya berantakan tapi direvisi kembali sama Kak Alina supaya masuk EYD) dan ketikannya Kak Alina, jadi bakal berhamburan menjadi es buah (?).**

 **Nee, baca dengan baik ya..**

 **Enjoy~**

Biasanya di awal cerita OMB dimulai, akan ada suara bising dari kamar sang kembaran tertua. Tapi untuk kali ini, mungkin Halilintar dan Taufan pensiun sementara dengan rutinitas mereka dan digantikan dengan kebisingan dari dapur.

PRANG!

Suara piring pecah memecah keheningan di dapur beberapa menit lalu. Dua orang pemuda kembar itu saling mengejar satu sama lain tidak menghiraukan tatapan kaget dari kakak kedua mereka, Taufan.

"Blaze!"

"Hahahah!"

Ice yang berada di dapur hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah datar yang ditunjukkan pada kedua kakaknya yang jarang bertengkar itu. Ya, Gempa dan Blaze kini sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Lompat dari atas meja, melempar piring, bahkan tidak segan menggunakan kekuatan masing-masing. Sesuatu yang jarang atau bisa dibilang pertama kalinya terjadi.

Bola api di tangan Blaze masih berkobar sementara sang pengendali masih terdiam sambil menatap sekitarnya, mencari sosok dengan jaket hitam berstrip kuning. "Kak Gempa di mana? Jangan main petak umpet! Kakak kan nggak jago mainnya." seru Blaze yang mulai kesal tidak bisa menemukan kakak ketiganya itu.

Iris oranye berkobar saat menemukan posisi sang korban. Tanpa basa basi Blaze langsung melempar bola apinya tanpa memikirkan akibat selanjutnya dari tindakannya. Gempa yang bersembunyi di balik tangga juga tidak tinggal diam saat bola api sang adik mengarah padanya.

Sebuah dinding pelindung terbentuk dan menangkis semua serangan dari Blaze. Gempa tersenyum manis pada adiknya dan itu membuat Blaze menatapnya semakin kesal dengan wajah merah. Senyum kakaknya terlalu manis walau baginya Ice lebih manis di matanya.

Blaze segera menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya begitu juga Gempa. Keduanya berlari saling mendekat dan-

PLAK! PLAK!

-mendapatkan tamparan telak di pipi masing-masing. Halilintar sang pelaku terus menatap marah pada kedua adiknya sambil tersenyum tidak suka. "Kalian berdua kenapa bertengkar? Kalian tidak dengar suara para tetangga yang menyuruh kalian diam? Atau kalian berdua tuli?" tanya Halilintar berusaha mengontrol amarahnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya mendapat hadiah tamparan di pipi mereka. Sakit, jujur, Blaze merasa akan menangis saat ini begitu juga Gempa. Tapi apa daya, mereka hanya bisa diam sampai ada yang buka suara.

Blaze pun segera angkat bicara, "Maaf, Kak Halilin. Tapi, yang mulai Kak Gempa, bukan aku kok." Ucap Blaze sambil menunjukkan kakak ketiganya.

"Apa? Bukannya kau yang lebih dulu Blaze? Jangan membalikkan fakta." Kata Gempa tidak terima dituduh.

"Oh, ya? Terus siapa yang kemarin sengaja ngasih aku teh asin?"

"Lalu siapa yang kemarin ngebakar buku tugas OSIS?"

"Aku benci Kak Gempa!"

"Tapi aku tidak salah Blaze!"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!!"

Gempa dan Blaze tersentak dan terdiam. Menatap takut-takut ke arah sang kakak sulung, mereka hanya bisa bergeming tak berkutik di tempat. Halilintar mengelus dadanya, menenangkan dirinya yang mulai lepas kontrol. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap kedua adiknya tersebut.

"Sekarang kalian berdua berangkat awal. Tidak ada jatah makan siang dan uang jajan untuk kalian hari ini. Ini hukuman!" titahnya dengan keras.

Gempa dan Blaze tersentak lagi. Mereka hanya menunduk dan mendengarkan. Ini memang hukuman paling berat bagi mereka. Mungkin lebih berat dari dapat jatah sparring selama seminggu dari si sulung. Keduanya pun segera mengenakan sepatu kemudian pamit pergi lebih awal. Tanpa sarapan dan tanpa uang jajan, tentunya.

Halilintar menghela nafas setelah kedua adiknya itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Taufan dan Ice hanya diam dan menikmati sarapan mereka. Kalau ribut, mereka bisa mendapat hukuman yang jauh lebih berat dari kedua saudara mereka yang baru saja pergi.

"Mereka benar-benar.." gumam Halilintar pelan.

BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studios

Only My Brothers (c) Dragon Knight – DK

This story is mine. I'm not receive any profits in this fanfiction.

Rate K

 **ONLY MY BROTHERS**

 **Chapter 5 (finished correted)**

 **Perang Dingin**

Gempa dan Blaze berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah. Hari yang buruk bagi keduanya yang sedang bertengkar hebat. Keduanya sama sekali tidak mau saling pandang atau sekedar mengobrol.

"Ini semua salah kakak." Ujar Blaze dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau yang salah." Ucap Gempa untuk pertama kalinya terdengar ketus dan dingin.

Bahkan saat sampai di sekolah pun, aura hitam di sekitar mereka masih menari-nari ria menakut-nakuti beberapa siswa yang hanya lewat. Kelihatannya Gempa maupun Blaze tidak sadar dengan aura mereka yang menyeramkan.

Bersyukur ruang kelas mereka berbeda. Jika mereka sekelas, bisa hancur satu sekolah dibuatnya. Blaze yang sudah sampai di depan kelasnya mendengus kasar pada Gempa yang juga balik memandangnya tajam.

Setelah Blaze benar-benar masuk ke kelas, Gempa dengan malasnya melangkah menyusuri koridor. Katakan pada kepala sekolah untuk membuat kelasnya dekat dengan gerbang sekolah. Ia lelah harus berjalan lebih jauh dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain, kecuali Ice yang sekelas dengannya.

"Pagi Gempa." Sapa Yaya pada Gempa yang baru saja masuk kelas.

Gempa tidak menjawab dan itu membuat gadis penyuka warna merah muda itu mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya sang ketua OSIS jadi dingin seperti ini.

"Em.. mungkin aku akan tanyakan nanti." Gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

 **DK**

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri."

Seorang pemuda berjaket hitam dengan strip hijau itu mengambungkan pipinya kepada sang adik yang merupakan kembarannya. "Solar, kau tidak ikhlas dalam menjawab." Ucapnya pada sang adik.

"Terserah aku. Ba~ka." Jawab pemuda bernama Solar itu sambil sesekali selfie menggunakan ponselnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Thorn. Apa kau sudah bicara dengan Kak Ice? Tentang kita berkunjung ke rumah mereka?" tanyanya kemudian berpose cantik di depan kamera.

"Sudah. Kak Ice tampaknya tidak terkejut. Mungkin pengaruh tinggal bersama Kak Lintar kali ya?"

"Mungkin saja. Oh, iya, kau tidak membelikanku *Jayfura?" tanya Solar lagi yang masih sibuk melihat hasil fotonya. (*Sejenis sosis dengan dua varian rasa, Jayfura Cheese dan Jayfura Blackpepper. Terbuat dari campuran daging ayam atau sapi yang digiling).

Seketika itu Thorn menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya, "Hah.. gomen.. aku lupa. Ini gara-gara tadi kau menyuruhku untuk menelepon Kak Ice. Kan aku jadi lupa." Ucap Thorn sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sang adik.

Solar memandang remeh kakaknya, "Hai.. hai.. yang penting kakak pulangnya selamat, tidak tersesat lagi seperti kemarin kan?" goda pemuda berkacamata trendi tersebut.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit yang kemarin!" geram Thorn kesal kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. Sang adik hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil memperlihatkan wajah imut kekanakan sang kakak.

Setelah puas tertawa, Solar menatap kembali layar ponselnya kemudian tersenyum narsis. "Kabar mereka baik-baik saja tidak ya?" gumamnya pelan.

 **DK**

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan itu digunakan Blaze untuk melaksanakan rencananya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kelas kakak pertama dan keduanya, Halilintar dan Taufan. Memang buruk jika mereka sekelas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Semuanya harus sesuai nilai.

Dengan perasaan yakinnya, Blaze mengintip ke dalam kelas tujuannya. Iris oranyenya mencari sosok yang ia ingin temui. Ia tidak menggubris para siswa yang membicarakannya karena sifat berandalnya yang beritanya sudah menyebar.

Bibirnya melengkung ke atas saat berhasil menemukan kakaknya yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Blaze memang tidak tahu letak tempat duduk Taufan karena ia pelupa. Sekalinya di diberitahu, besoknya pasti sudah lupa.

Ia segera menghampiri Taufan yang tampaknya sedang stres dengan tugas yang diberikan. Blaze menatap kakaknya yang sejak tadi terus menggertakkan gigi sambil mencoret-coret buku dengan tulisan-tulisan tidak jelas.

"Matematika?" tanya Blaze pada sang kakak.

Taufan masih tidak mau menatap langsung adiknya karena sedang dilanda angka-angka di sekitarnya, "Setidaknya tolonglah aku. Kak Hali jahat banget nggak mau bantuin aku dan malah asyik tidur. Bisa-bisa Bu Vivi ngasih hukuman nih." Gumam Taufan yang jelas terdengar di telinga adiknya.

Sang pengendali api pun tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia mengambil paksa pulpen dan buku milik Taufan kemudian mulai mengerjakan satu persatu soal-soal di buku tersebut.

"Tumben mau bantu aku.. pasti ada maunya ya?" goda Taufan.

"Ada. Aku mau beritahu rencana terbaruku. Dan Kak Taufan harus bantu." Kata Blaze yang sudah menyelesaikan 10 nomor hanya dalam waktu 5 detik. Otak dan kecepatan menulisnya di luar kewajaran sekali.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Taufan antusias. Blaze tersenyum pada kakaknya dan menatap iris biru sapir di hadapannya.

"Rencana gila." Ucapnya yang kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas. "Nanti aku beritahu di ruang orkes." Lanjutnya kemudian menutup buku bersampul biru tersebut. Ia kembali tersenyum pada Taufan.

Taufan menatap curiga, "Tapi, ruang orkes kan dikunci dan hari ini tidak ada jadwal untuk klub orkes, jangan bilang kau.." perkataannya terpotong saat sang adik tersenyum jahil padanya.

Blaze mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kunci pada Taufan. "Aku mencurinya dari ruang OSIS. Memang sulit sih, tapi pada akhirnya aku berhasil..hehe."

"Kau minta bantuan Gempa juga?" tanya Taufan.

Sang adik menggeleng kuat dengan wajah kesal. "Nggak. Aku tidak mungkin minta bantuan dia. Walaupun dia itu ketua OSIS aku tidak akan pernah mau!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Taufan yang paham pun tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut. Jika Blaze sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan meledak, lebih baik jangan coba-coba untuk memancingnya. Taufan ingat jelas saat terakhir kali adik keduanya itu marah dan membakar rumah mereka di Kuala Lumpur dulu.

 **DK**

"..lintar.."

".. Halilintar.."

"Kak Halilintar!"

Sontak Halilintar yang dipanggil namanya segera terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Iris merahnya bertemu dengan sepasang manik akuamarin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Kakak tertidur? Jarang-jarang.." ucap Ice yang kini duduk di kursi depan meja Halilintar.

Halilintar mendengus sebal, "Aku terlalu lelah, pelajaran Bu Vivi tadi benar-benar sulit." Kata Halilintar yang kembali meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

Ice menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Bu Vivi kan yang mengajar Matematika, kenapa Kak Halilintar yang jago Matematika bisa kesulitan juga?" tanya Ice dengan wajah polos.

Sang kakak berdecap saat melirik Ice sejenak. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya.

"Berhenti bertanya. Aku masih ingin tidur." Ucap Halilintar yang langsung memejamkan matanya. Tampaknya Ice tidak mau mendengar dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakak sulungnya tersebut.

"Kak Halilintar." Panggil Ice.

Yang dipanggil tidak bergumam dan tidak menyahut sama sekali. Merasa tidak akan digubris, Ice pun langsung berbicara, "Aku dengar, kita ada saudara lagi yang tinggal di Osaka ya?" tanya Ice yang sukses membuat Halilintar hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Ya, hampir.

Halilintar menatap tajam adik bungsunya, "Kau tahu dari mana? Apa yang lain juga sudah tahu?" tanya Halilintar tiba-tiba dengan wajah panik.

Ice menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya aku yang tahu. Thorn baru saja menelepon tadi." Jawab Ice jujur.

Halilintar menghela nafas lega. Bisa gawat jika adik-adiknya yang lain terutama Gempa tahu soal dua adiknya yang belum ia temui itu. Ia pun menatap Ice, "Apa katanya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Katanya Thorn dan Solar akan berkunjung selama seminggu ke Pulau Rintis besok." Ucap Ice dengan wajah datar seakan-akan yang ia katakan adalah sesuatu yang tidak mengejutkan.

Halilintar menganga, "Besok..?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Jika benar, maka besok adalah hari paling sial sepanjang hidupnya. Ice mengangguk membenarkan dan itu semakin membuat Halilintar ingin memukul kepalanya ke tembok sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak menolak?!" tanya Halilintar yang semakin menahan diri untuk tidak terjerumus ke dunia lain. Maksudnya untuk tidak segera bunuh diri di hutan Aokigahara, Jepang.

"Kak Halilintar tidak bilang." Jawab Ice dengan polosnya. Sekali lagi, Halilintar akan benar-benar terjerumus ke alam gaib dan abadi di sana selamanya. Semoga saja tidak karena ia masih harus mengurus adik-adiknya yang nakal.

Seakan kehilangan tenaganya, Halilintar kembali menidurkan kepalanya ke meja dengan sedikit keras. Membuat pandangannya kabur sejenak.

"Tapi,"

'Ada tapinya..' Batin Halilintar.

Seakan mendapatkan nyawanya kembali dari surga, Halilintar kembali mengangkat kepalanya menyimak sang adik. Pemuda beriris merah yang hampir saja ingin memukul kepalanya ke tembok dan berhenti menatap adiknya kini menunggu perkataan dari Ice. Ada kata 'tapi' yang membuat Halilintar berharap itu bukan sesuatu yang mengecewakan.

"Tapi katanya, mereka tidak jadi berkunjung karena sedang sibuk."

Bagaikan seseorang yang cintanya baru saja diterima oleh pujaan hati, Halilintar tersenyum senang untuk pertama kalinya. Ia memang tidak pernah berharap kedua adiknya itu datang dan menambah masalahnya. Bisakah ia menciumi kaki Ice sekarang?

"Namun,"

'Namun?' batin Halilintar.

Halilintar kembali menatap adiknya. Ada kata 'namun' yang ia yakini sebagai berita buruk terburuk-buruknya. Dengan sabar ia menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari sang adik bungsu.

"Thor dan Solar akan mengunjungi kita di season dua, begitu kata Author Ezra."

Sebuah panah langsung datang menerjang jantung pemuda beriris merah tersebut. Pemuda itu berjalan terseok-seok di lantai. Kepalanya ia angkat untuk bisa menatap langit-langit kelas seolah di sana ada orang yang sedang menempel seperti Sp*derman 'Awas saja kau, Author sialan!' gerutunya dalam hati.

 **DK**

"TIDAAAAKK!!!"

Suara teriakan yang hampir mirip di anime-anime itu menggema di dalam sebuah ruang musik. Suaranya bahkan sampai luar padahal ruang musik itu kedap suara. Benar-benar aneh dan sempat membangunkan Raja Neptunus di fandom sebelah.

"Kakak lebay deh." Ujar Blaze yang menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Teriakan Taufan yang melebihi 5 oktaf itu benar-benar merasuki indra pendengaran sang pemuda beriris oranye.

Blaze bahkan merasa menyesal mengajak kakak kembarnya yang paling dekat dengannya setelah Ice untuk masuk ke ruang musik. Tujuannya adalah agar rahasianya tidak terdengar oleh publik terutama Gempa untuk satu chapter depannya.

"Ta-tapi, kau benar-benar yakin dengan rencanamu? Ini Gempa, Blaze! GEMPA!!" Dan kakak keduanya itu kembali berteriak di telinganya.

Blaze menghela nafas, "Iya, aku tahu ini Gempa. Tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya walaupun Kak Taufan nggak setuju." Ucap Blaze yang membuat Taufan menganga di depannya.

"Kau.. kau menyebut Gempa dengan namanya secara langsung?! Biasanya kau akan bilang, 'Kak Gempa' dan bukan hanya 'Gempa' saja!!" kata Taufan mulai terdengar panik.

Blaze memandang kesal kakak keduanya. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Blaze mengusir kakaknya itu dari ruang musik dan mengunci diri di ruangan tersebut. Setelah mengunci ruang musik, Blaze duduk di lantai dengan posisi bersila. Ia merogoh ponselnya dari saku celananya dan mengirim sebuah pesan pada adiknya yang paling manis itu.

 _Ice, datanglah ke ruang musik, aku ada urusan dan jangan membantah. Titik._

 _Blaze_

Setelah puas mengirim pesan yang sama ke pengirim yang sama sebanyak 23 kali mengingat Ice itu suka tidur jadi harus dikirim sebanyak mungkin, Blaze segera menunggu adik tersayangnya itu datang. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, ini pertama kalinya ia membuat rencana segila ini pada kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak masuk hitungan 'korban eksperimen jahil' yang ia lakukan dengan kakak keduanya.

Setelah beberapa menit Blaze berdiam diri di ruang musik, akhirnya suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Kak Blaze.. kakak di dalam?" tanya Ice dari luar ruangan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Blaze membuka pintu ruangan dan dengan cepat menarik tangan adiknya itu untuk segera masuk. Karena terlalu kuat dalam menarik tangan sang adik, Blaze jatuh tertindih di lantai.

"Aduh.." keluh pemuda bertopi oranye tersebut. Matanya yang tadi terpejam mulai memperlihatkan iris oranye yang bersinar dalam gelapnya ruang musik. Ia menemukan sang adik yang tidur tengkurap di atasnya. Kepala Ice berada tepat di dada bidangnya dan sontak membuat wajah Blaze merona hebat.

Ice mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang kakak yang warna kulitnya sudah berubah jadi merah. Pemuda bermanik akuamarin yang tidak punya emosi itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung yang malah membuat iman Blaze hampir runtuh. Hampir ya.

"Em.. Ice. Aku boleh minta satu hal darimu?" tanya Blaze tiba-tiba, masih dengan wajah merahnya.

Ice mengangguk, "Iya. Apa?" tanya Ice balik.

"MENYINGKIR DARI ATASKU SEKARANG!!"

30 menit kemudian..

Pemuda beriris biru itu duduk di lantai sambil menghadap kakaknya yang duduk di kursi. Blaze duduk membelakangi adiknya karena masih dalam mode wajah merahnya. Sang kakak yang sudah memberikan hadiah berupa benjolan di kepala Ice terus terdiam sejak tadi.

Beruntung Ice tidak punya emosi untuk saat ini, jika tidak maka Blaze pasti sudah beku karena tembakan pembeku dari sang adik.

"Jadi? Kakak mau bicara apa?" tanya Ice memecah keheningan.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku hampir lupa tujuan utamaku." Gumam Blaze pada dirinya sendiri.

Blaze berdiri menghadap sang adik yang masih setia menatapnya dari lantai ruang musik. Senyum jahil merekah di wajahnya yang semakin membuat Ice bingung dengan emosi sang kakak saat ini.

Sang pengendali api langsung menunjuk sang adik dengan jari telunjuknya membuat Ice terkejut dengan tingkah kakaknya. "Ice, kau harus melakukan apa yang kukatakan. Kau paham?" tanya Blaze dengan wajah psikopat.

Sang adik masih bingung namun mengangguk pelan walau ia sedikit merasa rencana kakaknya ini segila otak empunya.

 **DK**

Pukul 15.05

Setelah menghadiri rapat OSIS dan melaksanakan salat asar (hal ini berlaku bagi para BoBoiBoy), Gempa terduduk kembali di kursi ruang OSIS karena merasa sangat lelah. Ia melirik jam dinding di dalam ruangan dan memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Aku melewatkan makan siang lagi.." gumamnya pelan.

Pemuda berelemen tanah itu meraih ponselnya di atas meja. Tidak ada pesan atau pun panggilan dari saudara-saudaranya, berarti tidak ada masalah. Gempa segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Ia berdiri dan kakinya ia langkahkan keluar dari ruang OSIS. 'Aku beli minuman saja..' ucapnya dalam hati kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor. Sementara itu di ujung koridor lebih tepatnya belokan tajam di koridor, tampak Blaze dan Ice yang bersiap dengan ember berisi air.

Blaze mengintip sebentar ke arah koridor melalui sebuah ruang kelas. Ia pun kembali menatap Ice yang tampaknya tidak minat untuk ikut dengan sang kakak.

"Ice, cepat tumpahkan airnya." Bisik Blaze tepat di telinga sang adik.

Ice sama sekali tidak menjawab namun menurut. Ia pun menumpah pelan air dalam ember tersebut ke lantai koridor yang akan dilewati oleh Gempa. Blaze melirik lagi sang kakak. Karena Gempa berjalan di sebelah kanan, pemuda berelemen api itu tidak dapat melihat apakah ada orang di sebelah kiri Gempa atau tidak.

Sementara itu Gempa yang belum menyadari adanya bahaya di belokan yang ada tampak fokus pada sebuah ruangan UKS di sebelah kirinya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di samping UKS. Pemuda berelemen tanah itu mengintip dari balik pintu UKS yang sedikit terbuka.

Matanya membelalak melihat seseorang yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil itu sedang mengobati luka di lututnya. Yaya, gadis berkerudung itu tampak meringis saat menyentuhkan kapas ke lututnya yang berdarah.

"Yaya kau kenapa?!" tanya Gempa sedikit panik. Suaranya yang cukup keras mampu membuat Blaze membelalak. Itu berarti rencananya gagal.

Yaya sedikit kaget melihat kehadiran Gempa. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu-" gadis beriris hazel itu terdiam saat Gempa merebut kasar kapas di tangannya.

"Kau jatuh? Di mana? Tangga atau koridor? Makanya jangan lari-lari di koridor." Kata Gempa memulai ceramah panjangnya sambil mengobati luka sang sekretaris OSIS.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat Gempa yang untuk pertama kalinya cerewet seperti ini. Entah kenapa kalau diobati oleh sang kembaran ketiga, ia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Mungkin Gempa punya kekuatan menyembuhkan.

Selama kedua murid SMP berbeda gender itu berada di ruang UKS, tampak Blaze yang mengintip lewat jendela. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepalanya bersamaan dengan geraman kesalnya pada sang calon korban.

"Kita lanjutkan ke rencana B!" ujar Blaze dengan tangan terkepal. Ice hanya menatap datar kakaknya dan menguap pertanda ia mulai bosan dan mengantuk. Saat Blaze ingin menemui adiknya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari posisinya, tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak lantai yang ia basahi sendiri. Alhasil pemuda berelemen api itu jatuh terduduk di atas genangan air.

"Uh.." keluhnya. Ia menatap adiknya yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kak Blaze ceroboh." Ucapnya datar.

 **DK**

Setelah selesai mengobati Yaya, sang ketua OSIS pun memutuskan untuk mengantar Yaya sampai rumah. Awalnya Yaya menolak namun karena terus didesak akhirnya ia menerimanya.

Beruntung rumah Yaya bersebelahan dengan rumah BoBoiBoy bersaudara, jadinya Gempa hanya perlu berjalan searah dengan Yaya tanpa perlu terpisah. Setelah pamit dengan Ibu Yaya setelah mengantar pulang teman masa kecilnya itu, Gempa berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Saat tiba di depan pintu rumahnya, entah setan apa yang langsung membuatnya merinding ketika menyentuh kenop pintu. Kenop pintunya terasa dingin padahal cuaca hari ini terik sekali. Hingga hinggaplah sosok seseorang di ingatannya. Benar, hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa melakukannya.

"Ice! Ice! Buka pintunya!" teriaknya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. "Ice! Ice!"

Ceklek!

Gempa menghela nafas saat akhirnya pintu dibuka. Namun seketika itu nafasnya tercekat melihat sosok adik bungsunya yang membuka pintu dengan wajah pucat. Mata Gempa membelalak ketika Ice kehilangan kesadaran. Beruntung ia dengan cepat menahan tubuh adiknya agar tidak terbentur lantai.

"Ice! Ice!"

Ia membawa tubuh adiknya untuk tidur di sofa. Ia memegangi kepalanya sambil terus berputar-putar di ruang tamu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba otaknya berhenti berjalan jika salah satu kembarannya tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Apalagi yang mengalaminya adalah Ice.

Akhirnya Gempa berhenti bersikap bodoh dan terdiam sambil menatap adiknya. Kini ia tahu kenapa Ice membekukan kenop pintu. Itu karena ia tidak ingin Halilintar dan Taufan tahu soal penyakitnya. Tangannya pun terulur mendekati dahi kembarannya. Dingin, itulah yang dirasakan Gempa setelah menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ternyata hanya lupa minum obat." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lega.

Ia pun berjalan menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya. Dibukanya lemari pakaiannya kemudian mencari selimut tebal untuk adiknya. Walau pada aslinya jika tubuh terasa dingin itu harusnya diberi kompres dingin, namun Gempa berbeda. Karena ia tahu, suhu adiknya akan semakin rendah jika diberi kompres dingin, berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya.

Setelah menemukan selimut dari dalam lemari, Gempa kembali ke ruang tamu dan menyelimuti Ice yang tertidur, bukan pingsan. Ia tersenyum sesaat kemudian berjalan pergi ke dapur.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari luar rumah. Suara adik pertamanya yang sedang ia jauhi.

"Assalamualaikum! Ice!"

"Wa' alaikumsalam." Jawab Gempa seadanya. Entah kenapa ia malas sekali untuk menjawab salam dari Blaze, tapi kalau tidak dijawab berarti tidak sopan, dan Gempa yang notabenenya anak emas mustahil berjalan ke jalan yang berbelok.

Pintu dibuka pelan karena memang tidak dikunci. Kebiasaan pada BoBoiBoy kalau masih ada orang di rumah sebaiknya tidak perlu dikunci. Sepatu sekolah dilepas dan dilempar ke sembarang tempat. Sang pemilik sepatu memang seperti itu jika sudah pulang walau sering ditegur Halilintar.

Blaze yang hendak melempar tasnya ke sofa ruang tamu terdiam saat mendapati adiknya yang tertidur di sofa dengan selimut berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia tahu selimut itu, ia sangat tahu dan selalu tahu karena kebiasaannya yang sering tidur di kamar Gempa jika sedang mimpi buruk. Karena jika di kamarnya Ice, tempatnya terlalu dingin jadi ia memilih kamar Gempa.

Ia pun meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kaca di depan sofa. Baru saja ia hendak menyentuh dahi adiknya, seseorang yang saat ini dijauhinya muncul dengan sepiring kue coklat kesukaannya.

"Ice kenapa?" tanya Blaze dengan wajah yang masih menatap adiknya. Gempa terdiam sejenak, masih dalam posisinya. "Dia lupa minum obat. Suhu tubuhnya rendah." Ucap Gempa yang tidak mau menatap Blaze secara langsung.

Hening seketika. Suasana menjadi canggung di antara dua bersaudara itu. Dengan hati-hati Blaze menatap kakaknya yang juga secara tidak sengaja ingin menatapnya. Alhasil iris emas itu bertemu dengan iris oranye di hadapannya.

Keduanya saling tatap lama. Saling melempar tatapan tidak suka yang seakan berkata, 'Enyahlah'. Mereka bahkan tampaknya sudah melupakan kondisi Ice saat ini.

"Aku benci kau." Ucap Blaze dengan sorot mata mengerikan.

"Aku lebih membencimu." Kata Gempa yang melempar tatapan membunuh pada adiknya tersebut.

Dan keduanya pun saling memalingkan wajah dengan wajah kesal.

 **DK**

Halilintar yang sudah menyelesaikan klub karatenya berjalan pulang dengan wajah datar nan dingin. Ia merasa ponselnya bergetar dari dalam tasnya. Merasa hanya telepon yang tidak penting dari Taufan yang minta dibelikan sesuatu atau Blaze yang iseng-iseng meneleponnya dengan nomor tak dikenal kemudian mengatakan bahwa yang sedang menelepon adalah Sadako.

Namun ponselnya terus bergetar dan membuat sang pemilik menggerutu kesal. Dengan kasar ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Tanpa sadar ia meneriaki orang di seberang sana.

"SIAPA SIH?! BERANI-BERANINYA NELPON JAM SEGINI!" teriaknya keras hingga membuat sambungan telepon hening seketika. Halilintar masih mengatur nafasnya karena sempat kelepasan.

 _"Halilintar masih sama seperti dulu ya."_

Suara seorang wanita di balik sambungan telepon bagai meningkatkan indra pendengaran Halilintar dalam sedetik. Ia mencoba mendengar lagi, ia merasa familier dengan suara tersebut.

 _"Kenapa diam?"_ tanya seorang wanita yang suaranya terdengar lembut. Halilintar masih terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum walau ia tahu sang penelepon tidak bisa melihat senyumnya. Ia segera berseru senang memanggil status wanita di seberang sana.

"Bunda?!"

Bersambung..

 **Eaa.. ketemu lagi sama Author yang sering terlambat update ini. Sesuai keterangan di atas, chapter ini bukan cuma Author yang mengerjakan, tapi juga sang Author Cadangan yang gila humor. Dan maaf kalau ada typo.**

 **Oke, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengirimkan review.. sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 6 finished correted.**

 **Don't forget to review..**


	6. Apa yang Akan Kakak Lakukan?

Iris akuamarin yang sedikit redup muncul dari balik kelopak mata yang awalnya tertutup cukup lama. Sesekali mengerjap, berusaha memperjelas pandangannya. Setelah dirasa penglihatannya sudah cukup jelas, pemilik iris indah itu bangun dan duduk di sofa. Sesaat ia mengerang sakit pada kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Ia menggeleng kuat berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit serta kantuk yang menghampirinya.

Dilihatnya ruang tamu yang tampak berantakan bak kapal pecah. Buku berserakan di mana-mana, bungkus keripik yang masih belum habis tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai, dan juga dinding-dinding yang sedikit retak. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, Ice sudah dapat menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Ia merunduk, menatap selimut yang sejak tadi menyelimutinya. Selimut kuning keemasan yang hangat dan nyaman, sesuai dengan pemilik selimut itu. Ice mengusap pelan selimut yang masih menyelimuti pahanya dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana kakak ketiganya selalu bersikap selembut selimut tersebut.

Ice bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri. Tubuhnya sempat oleng namun beruntung untuk tidak sampai terjatuh. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Ia melirik ke atas, mencari jam dinding. Pukul 17.00 dan Ice tampak tak terkejut melihatnya. Ia berjalan untuk mengambil segelas air dan segera menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Sesekali irisnya melirik kamar keempat kembarannya yang ia lewati. Ada beberapa kamar yang tertutup seperti milik Halilintar dan Taufan. Dan ada juga yang terbuka lebar seperti milik Blaze. Selebihnya hanya terbuka sedikit. Ice sampai di depan pintu kamarnya dan mulai melangkah masuk. Hawa dingin langsung menyeruak menusuk kulit. Ternyata Ice lupa mematikan pendingin ruangan di kamarnya. Mungkin bukan lupa, tapi memang sengaja tidak dimatikan. Ice itu tipe yang suka udara dingin.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju laci di meja belajarnya. Di ambilnya sebuah stoples kecil berbentuk tabung yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak kapsul obat. Ice menatap lekat-lekat obat di tangannya dengan perasaan benci. Ia benci harus minum obat yang sama setiap hari sebanyak tiga kali. Ia bahkan sudah lupa apa fungsi dari obat yang selalu ia minum itu.

Ice menghela nafas sejenak, menenangkan pikirannya walau ia tahu itu akan sia-sia. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan kapsul itu ke dalam mulutnya dan meminum segelas air yang ia bawa tadi. Obat tertelan dan rasa pahit segera diresapi indra pengecapnya. Tapi Ice tidak merasa terganggu dengan rasa pahit itu, malah ia sudah biasa. Ia terdiam sejenak setelah meminum obatnya tadi. Seakan ia sedang menunggu sesuatu yang akan segera datang. Hingga akhirnya Ice merasakan perutnya mual. Inilah yang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

Dengan cepat pemuda berumur 13 tahun itu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya di wastafel. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi dan selalu terjadi. Walau ia muntah, obat itu tidak ikut keluar. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Obat yang ia minum bukan obat yang biasa orang minum. Itu obat yang dibuat khusus untuknya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Penyakitnya yang terbilang aneh itu tidak bisa disembuhkan. Dan obat itu hanya obat penenang agar ia bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Setelah semua isi perutnya habis atau lebih tepatnya sampai ia tidak mual lagi, Ice mencuci mulutnya. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin yang tersedia di atas wastafel kamar mandi. Lihat, dari luar ia tampak mengagumkan indahnya. Ia tampan, memesona, dan cerdas. Seakan dirinya sempurna. Namun jika dilihat lagi lebih dekat, ia tidak sesempurna itu. Wajahnya memang tampan, tapi ia tidak bisa tersenyum. Ia memang memesona, tapi ia tidak bisa bersinar seperti Gempa. Ia cerdas, tapi lemah dalam hal bersosialisasi. Ia sekarat. Sangat sekarat.

BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studios

Only My Brothers (c) Dragon Knight – DK

This story is mine. I'm not receive any profits in this fanfiction.

Rate K

 **ONLY MY BROTHERS**

 **Chapter 6** _ **(finished correted)**_

 **Apa yang Akan Kakak Lakukan Jika Aku pergi?**

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Suara derap langkah kaki yang berlari mengisi suasana kota yang disinari warna jingga dari langit. Matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam di ufuk barat seakan memperlambat dirinya untuk menunggu sesuatu datang. Dua orang pemuda yang berlari atau lebih tepatnya lomba lari secara sepihak ke pantai Pulau Rintis.

Di sana, di tepi pantai Pulau Rintis, kedua pemuda berwajah berhenti berlari. Keduanya terduduk di atas pasir putih yang berkilau. Nafas keduanya memburu karena berlari. Langit senja yang akan berubah gelap menjadi pemandangan indah di pantai.

"Aku menang." Ucap Blaze yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak. Akulah yang menang." Kata Gempa tidak terima perkataan Blaze.

Tanpa sadar keduanya saling pandang dan bertatapan cukup lama. Mereka kembali menatap laut yang kini memantulkan warna jingga dari langit. Sebentar lagi malam akan tiba menggantikan siang yang menyinari bagian bumi lain.

Keheningan tercipta di antara dua bersaudara itu. Keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka mengucapkan satu kata secara tiba-tiba dan bersamaan.

"Maaf." Satu kata itu keluar di kedua mulut pemuda berwajah sama tersebut.

Keduanya kembali bertemu pandang dan segera tertawa bersama. Tawa mereka berhenti dan salah satu dari mereka pun angkat bicara.

"Aku minta maaf karena sejak tadi pagi membuatmu marah. Seharusnya aku tidak marah hanya karena kau membakar buku tugasku. Maaf." Kata Gempa meminta maaf sambil menunduk.

Blaze beralih menatap langit senja yang terbentang di atasnya. Menikmati embusan angin beberapa saat. "Aku juga minta maaf." Ucapnya sambil menutup mata, membiarkan angin dari laut menerpa wajahnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak memasukkan garam ke teh Kak Gempa. Aku minta maaf kak." Kata Blaze yang kini menoleh dan tersenyum pada kakak ketiganya.

Sang kakak ikut tersenyum ke arahnya. "Terima kasih Blaze." Ucapnya singkat. Blaze mengangguk dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas pasir putih pantai Pulau Rintis. Irisnya menatap langit yang mulai kehilangan semburat jingga yang hampir sama dengan warna matanya.

"Apa Ice akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Blaze tiba-tiba.

Yang merasa ditanya pun menoleh pada sang penanya. Blaze tidak memandang heran kakaknya, tapi ia tahu bahwa Gempa bingung dengan ucapannya. "Maksudku, penyakitnya Ice, kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Apa Ice sudah bisa merasakan sesuatu? Seperti, rasa senang?" tanya Blaze sedikit lebih detail.

Gempa kembali menatap lurus ke depan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Blaze tentang sang adik kedua. "Belum. Dia tidak berubah tetap sama saat seperti saat keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia hanya bisa terkejut dan penasaran. Terkadang aku melihat wajahnya membentuk ekspresi bingung. Mungkin, belum ada perubahan." Kata Gempa menjelaskan kondisi sang adik beriris biru.

Sang pengendali api menghela nafas berat. Ia kembali menutup matanya untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Otaknya serasa dipenuhi banyak tugas-tugas yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah. Pikirannya selalu penuh dengan kondisi Ice yang semakin hari tidak menunjukkan perubahan. Seolah Ice memang ditakdirkan tanpa emosi.

"Aku ingin Ice seperti dulu lagi. Apa dia masih bisa sembuh, kak?" tanya Blaze yang bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di sebelah sang kakak.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Tapi kita masih tidak tahu, dia bisa sembuh atau tidak, itu urusan Tuhan." Kata Gempa dengan wajah sendu.

 **DK**

Sebuah papan skateboard berwarna biru meluncur di atas trotoar jalan, melewati para pejalan kaki yang sedikit kesal dengan sang pemilik. Taufan, dengan kecepatannya yang bergantung pada roda papan skateboard kesayangannya terus berharap ia sampai di rumah dengan cepat.

Awalnya ia ingin menggunakan _hoverboard_ saja agar lebih cepat, tapi mengingat Gempa dan Ice bisa tahu tipe orang yang berbohong, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Sekarang ia harus segera menemui kakaknya yang menyeramkan itu secepatnya.

Taufan tiba di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua. Ia meletakkan skateboard-nya di teras dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam. Tidak ada jawaban dari orang-orang di rumah. Pemuda beriris biru sapir itu mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Halo? Ada orang di rumah?" tanya Taufan yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Tidak ada siapa pun di ruang tamu. Kakinya yang masih dibalut kaos kaki melangkah menuju lantai dua. Ia mengecek isi kamar saudara-saudara kembarnya. Kamar pertama, kamar sang kakak yang kosong, begitu juga dengan kamar adik pertama dan adik kedua. Taufan mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana rumah yang sunyi.

Ia pun tersentak saat menyadari bau obat dari arah kamar adik ketiganya. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia belum mengecek kamar yang paling ujung. Dengan langkah yang pelan ia berjalan menghampiri kamar bernuansa putih itu. Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka lebar dan menampilkan ruangan yang rapi dan bersih, persis dengan kamar Gempa.

Sang pengendali angin melangkah masuk ke kamar sang adik. "Ice?" panggilnya dengan ragu-ragu. Masih tidak ada jawaban atau memang tidak ada orang. Bau obat kembali menyengat indra penciumannya. Ia benci aroma ini, mengingatkannya pada rumah sakit yang didatanginya beberapa tahun lalu.

Iris biru sapir itu tampak bersinar dalam ruangan yang sedikit gelap tersebut. Gorden jendela ditutup untuk menghalangi cahaya masuk. Taufan melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Ia belum mengeceknya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat saat ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia menemukan sosok sang adik ketiga yang merunduk di depan wastafel kamar mandi.

"Ice?"

Yang dipanggil tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak seorang pemuda berjaket biru dengan strip putih dan lambang angin. Iris biru sapir itu menatapnya intens. Ice merasa risi dan dengan tatapan itu dan segera menatap ke depan, melihat kembali ke cermin.

"Ice, kau sakit? Ada bau obat di kamarmu." Kata Taufan yang semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Ice bohong. Mustahil ia akan memberitahukan masalahnya pada Taufan.

Taufan merasa keganjilan di jawaban sanga dik. Ia merasa semakin penasaran dengan bau obat di sekitar kamar ini. Bukan hanya sekali ini ia mencurigai sang adik. Sudah sejak lama ia mencium bau yang sama dari arah kamar bernuansa putih tersebut. Dan kini Taufan butuh kepastian akan hal itu.

"Kau tidak bohong?" tanya Taufan lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih serius drai yang sebelumnya.

Ice tidak menoleh namun tetap menjawab, "Tidak," dengan lugas. Ia sudah belajar caranya agar suaranya tidak bergetar saat berbohong.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menatapku?"

Sang adik tersentak. Ia lupa untuk menatap lawan bicaranya saat dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia jelas terlihat seperti orang yang berbohong. Menyerah, tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Karena itu Ice memilih untuk menatap kakaknya dan mulai menjawab dengan malas dan bosan seakan ia tidak peduli.

"Aku sudah menatap kakak sekarang, jadi Kak Taufan bisa keluar dan membiarkanku sendiri di sini." Kata Ice dengan dingin.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Taufan agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidak, hanya mengusir hama." Jawab Ice dengan suara lebih dingin. Ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal. Apa mungkin..

Taufan mengeram menatap adiknya yang balik menatapnya tajam. Hama, Taufan lebih setuju jika yang memanggilnya begitu adalah Halilintar. Tapi Ice, tidak ada lampu hijau untuknya menyebut Taufan seperti itu. Dilangkahkannya kakinya masuk ke kamar mandi mendekati sang adik yang tampak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Merasa tidak ada apa pun di kamar mandi, ia beralih ke lemari pakaian Ice. Tidak ada apa pun selain pakaian dan jaket. Taufan sedikit melirik adiknya yang menatapnya datar. Tidak lagi dingin seperti tadi. Tanpa sengaja iris biru sapirnya melirik meja belajar Ice. Ia merasa di sana ada pasti ada obat.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, pemuda berelemen angin itu segera mendekati meja belajar tersebut. Ice sedikit terkejut dan segera keluar kamar mandi untuk melihat sang kakak. Ia kembali terkejut saat Taufan sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Tampak laci mejanya terbuka tepat di bagian paling atas. Itu sukses membuat Ice merasa takut.

'Apa ini.. yang disebut takut?'

Taufan tersenyum padanya sambil menunjukkan kapsul berwarna oranye di tangan kanannya. "Aku menemukannya dan kau tidak bisa berbohong lagi padaku." Ucapnya dengan serius.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Ice. Obat apa ini? Dan kau sakit apa?" tanya Taufan untuk ke sekian kalinya dengan wajah serius.

Ice tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk sambil menggerak-gerakkan iris matanya dengan gelisah seakan sedang mencari jawaban. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang kakak yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Itu obat-"

"Penambah nafsu makan."

Suara yang memotong perkataan Ice terdengar dari arah pintu kamar. Taufan dan Ice refleks melihat ke arah sumber suara. Tepat di ambang pintu sang pengendali angin berdiri dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Itu obat yang Ice beli sejak lama. Kak Taufan tahu sendiri kan kalau Ice itu susah makan. Apalagi kalau ia sudah tidur seharian, ia tidak akan punya nafsu makan." Kata Blaze sambil berjalan mendekati adik termanisnya.

"Jadi, Kak Taufan tidak perlu bertanya lagi dan mencurigai Ice sedang sakit parah." Blaze tersenyum ke arah sang kakak. Senyuman yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan aura tidak suka pada Taufan.

Sang pengendali angin menatapnya kesal. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu dengan keras. Blaze dan Ice menatap pintu kayu tak berdosa itu dengan wajah lega.

"Huh! Apa yang kau lakukan sih sampai bisa terpojok begitu?" tanya Blaze sambil menatap adiknya.

"Maaf. Aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati." Jawab Ice dengan wajah bersalah. Kenapa ia merasa bersalah padahal ia tidak punya salah di sini.

Blaze terdiam sejenak. Menatap Ice yang kini merunduk. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh dan mengangkat dagu sang adik agar mau menatapnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Ice. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak salah dan Kak Taufan juga tidak salah. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu dan melindungimu. Jadi tidak perlu merasa takut." Kata Blaze sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaik dan termanisnya pada sang adik.

Ice terdiam. Ia masih terus menatap iris oranye yang menurutnya indah itu. Andaikan ia bisa tersenyum sekarang, ia pasti sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lalukan sekarang hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya yang masih dikelilingi perasaan takut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi takut kan? Jadi kau sudah bisa merasakan perasaan takut? Apa kau sudah bisa tersenyum?"

Ia melupakan satu hal yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Wajah Blaze saat sedang penasaran seperti inilah yang menjadi obat baginya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti Blaze.

 **DK**

"Cih, padahal aku yakin sekali tadi." Gumam Taufan sambil terus berjalan menuruni tangga dengan perasaan kesal.

Taufan tiba di dapur dan melihat adiknya yang sedang duduk di kursi makan sambil membaca buku. Ia pun berjalan mendekati sang adik. "Kau dari mana? Jaketmu kotor sekali." Tanya Taufan yang juga mengomentari penampilan Gempa saat ini. Pemuda dengan iris emas itu menatap kakaknya dan hanya tersenyum simpel. Taufan malah semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Gempa di luar.

"Aku sudah berbaikan dengan Blaze." Ucap Gempa setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Benarkah? Cepat sekali. Perasaan baru tadi pagi kau dan Blaze bertengkar dan malam harinya sudah baikkan? Kalian ini bikin aku iri saja." Kata Taufan yang kemudian memukul kepalanya ke meja makan.

Gempa hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kakak keduanya dan melanjutkan membaca buku. Ia harus sering membaca buku karena sebentar lagi akan ada ulangan dari guru killer di sekolahnya. Jadi daripada kena semprot guru menyeramkan itu, lebih baik dapat nilai bagus dan dipuji kan? Itu menurut Gempa.

"Gempa." Panggil Taufan yang kembali membuat Gempa kembali menatapnya.

"Ada apa kak?"

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Ice? Aku rasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan Kak Hali. Aku pikir Blaze juga berusaha menyembunyikan rahasia Ice. Apa yang Ice sembunyikan? Apa kau tahu?" Tanya Taufan bertubi-tubi.

Tentu saja Gempa terkejut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Taufan yang menyangkut rahasia besar adik keduanya. Jelas sekali ini bukan berita bagus. "Aku tidak tahu apa pun. Kalau pun Ice sakit, dia pasti akan memberitahukannya pada kita." Kata Gempa sedikit ragu dengan penjelasannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Taufan memastikan. Gempa mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha tersenyum. Di saat seperti ini ia harus mempraktikkan apa yang ia pelajari dari buku psikologi milik Ice.

Taufan terlihat tidak percaya dengan ucapan adik pertamanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gempa sambil memicingkan kedua matanya. Seakan sedang menyelidiki sesuatu dari balik wajah tampan sang pengendali tanah.

"Kau.."

Ctak!

Suara yang terdengar jelas dari sebuah sumpit yang dipukul ke kepala itu membuat Taufan terkejut. Yang menjadi korban mengerang sakit pada kepalanya yang baru dipukul dengan sumpit. Entah dari mana sumpit itu datang.

"Dari mana kau? Bukannya tadi aku meneleponmu untuk segera pulang ke rumah?" tanya Halilintar yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelah Gempa.

"Uh.. maaf, kak. Aku lupa." Jawab Gempa dengan wajah kesakitan. Tidak biasanya Halilintar akan memukulnya dengan sumpit. Dan lagi, di rumah mereka kan hanya ada sendok, sejak kapan sumpit itu bisa sampai ke tangan Halilintar? Gempa tidak mau memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu.

"Kak Hali jahat amat. Lihat, Gempa sampai kesakitan gara-gara kakak." Ujar Taufan yang tidak terima adiknya dipukul seperti itu. Tatapan menusuk versi psikopat ditujukan untuk Taufan yang sudah bergidik takut. "A-aku tidak mengatakan apa pun." Ucapnya lagi berusaha menenangkan singa yang akan mengamuk.

Halilintar menghentikan tatapan menakutkannya dan beralih menatap ke arah tangga, begitu juga Taufan dan Gempa. Di sana terlihat Blaze dan Ice yang berjalan menuruni tangga. "Eh? Makan malam belum siap?" tanya Blaze yang bingung dengan meja makan yang kosong. Ice di sampingnya menguap lebar menandakan ia mulai lelah dan ingin tidur.

"Ah, maaf. Aku akan membuat makan malam." Gempa hendak berdiri dari duduk namun ditahan oleh Halilintar yang berada di sampingnya. Gempa hanya menatapnya bingung namun tidak menanyakan apa pun.

"Hari ini Taufan dan Blaze yang akan memasak. Kau duduk saja dan diam." Ucapnya pada Gempa yang malah digubris oleh Taufan dan Blaze dengan wajah terkejut. Apa ini adalah karma untuk keduanya yang telah berbuat jahat pada sang kakak sulung selama ini? Mereka berdua tidak tahu.

"Eh? Tapi bukannya tidak ada piket memasak seperti ini? Kalau begitu aku-"

"Hari Senin dan Selasa, Gempa yang akan memasak. Rabu dan Kamis adalah giliranku dan Ice. Kemudian Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu adalah tugas kalian berdua." Kata Halilintar yang sengaja memotong ucapan Gempa.

"Kenapa kami dapat jatah tiga hari? Tidak adil!" seru Blaze yang tidak setuju dengan jadwal piket memasak dadakan tersebut. "Setidaknya biarkan aku memasak bersama Ice atau Gempa. Aku kan tidak bisa memasak!" lanjutnya.

Ice yang sejak tadi diam pun angkat bicara, "Bagaimana kalau aku dengan Kak Taufan saja? Kak Blaze dengan Kak Halilintar." Ucapnya sambil melirik Blaze yang masih setia berdiri di anak tangga terakhir.

Blaze membelalak. Formasi yang buruk untuknya jika harus bersama Halilintar dalam dua hari. Ia bisa mati dibunuh jika ia berbuat kesalahan. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana reaksi si pengendali petir saat ia membakar dapur. Beruntungnya ia tidak dibuat hangus karena berhasil diselamatkan oleh Gempa.

Perdebatan pun terjadi. Perdebatan yang hanya membahas tentang jadwal piket memasak. Gempa dan Ice tidak berkomentar apa pun saat ketiga saudara mereka adu mulut. Hingga pada akhirnya Halilintar sepakat Blaze piket bersama Ice dan ia dengan Taufan.

"Bagus! Nah, Kak Taufan memasaklah, masak yang enak!" seru Blaze girang saat akhirnya perkataannya disetujui oleh si sulung. Taufan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi jika Halilintar sudah bilang begitu. Ia harus pasrahkan dirinya piket bersama singa dua kali dalam seminggu.

 **DK**

Keesokan harinya, di kamar Ice yang dingin.

Sejak tadi pemuda beriris biru itu bergerak gelisah di dalam selimutnya. Ia merasa tempat tidurnya semakin sempit atau hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi yang jelas ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa di tempat tidurnya yang cukup untuk dua orang tersebut.

Tunggu dulu, dua orang? Ice membuka matanya refleks saat ia merasa kehangatan menjalar di leher dan pinggangnya. Jangan bilang kalau keperkasaannya sudah diambil? Tidak mungkin, Ice bukan orang yang mudah seperti itu.

Karena masih sangat subuh, Ice tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas benda hangat apa yang berani menghilangkan suhu tubuhnya yang rendah. Ice akhirnya meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas dan menyalakan senter ponselnya. Ia masih berada di dalam selimut.

"Kak.. Blaze..?" gumamnya. Yang ia temukan bukanlah anak kucing tersesat di kamarnya, tapi seorang pemuda tampan yang dengan sengaja masuk dan tidur bersamanya. Ice tidak terkejut lagi karena itu sudah biasa. Tapi kali ini, kenapa Blaze memeluknya? Kakaknya ini mimpi apa semalam?

Ice mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakak kembarnya. Bukannya bangun, Blaze malah mempererat pelukannya pada Ice dan bergumam tidak jelas. "Jangan.. pergi.." kira-kira begitulah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh sang pengendali api.

"Kak Blaze.. bangun.. kenapa kakak tidur di sini?" tanya Ice yang masih berusaha membangunkan sang kakak namun tidak berhasil. Sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di pikiran pemuda bermanik akuamarin tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Ice menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa senti dari sang kakak. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menendang perut Blaze hingga sang korban terhempas ke tembok dan jatuh menyentuh lantai. Setelah itu Ice bangun dari tidurnya untuk melihat keadaan saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Kak?" panggilnya berusaha menyadarkan Blaze yang masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Blaze mendudukkan dirinya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur. "Aduh.. apa ada gempa bumi? Perasaan aku dan Kak Gempa udah baikkan deh. Apa Kak Gempa masih dendam ya sama aku?" tanya Blaze pada dirinya sendiri tanpa menyadari keberadaan sang adik yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Blaze lagi sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Jam setengah empat, kak." Ice menjawab dengan tenang.

"Oh," balas Blaze singkat.

Blaze terdiam. Iris matanya mengecil dan refleks berbalik pada sumber suara yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Uwaa! Ice! Sedang apa kau di kamarku?!" tanya Blaze yang baru menyadari keberadaan Ice di atas ranjang.

"Lah? Bukannya Kak Blaze yang semalam masuk ke kamarku dan tidur lagi di sini? Kakak mimpi buruk lagi? Mimpi apa?" tanya Ice bertubi-tubi.

"Eh? Aku masuk ke kamarmu lagi?"

Ice mengangguk membenarkan. Ia kembali menatap kakaknya setelah duduk di lantai tepat di depan Blaze. "Tapi Kak Blaze mimpi apa? Kayaknya semalam kakak masuk ke kamarku jam 12. Berarti kakak belum tidur sampai jam 12 malam?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja, akhir- akhir ini aku sering bermimpi kau akan pergi meninggalkanku dan yang lainnya."

Hening seketika. Ice paham maksud kata yang lainnya itu yang mencakup seluruh saudaranya. Tapi untuk dua kalimat seperti 'pergi meninggalkanku', ia tidak paham maksudnya. Dan ia memilih untuk menanyakannya langsung. Tapi sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Blaze sudah lebih dahulu bersuara.

" Ahahaha! Tapi yang namanya mimpi tetap saja mimpi. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin insomniaku kambuh lagi. Hehe.." kata Blaze, berusaha mencerahkan suasana.

Suasana kembali hening. Blaze merasa sejak tadi Ice menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Ah, ia lupa kalau Ice ini bisa tahu siapa yang sedang berbohong. Adiknya ini kan ketularan hebatnya Gempa. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, suara Ice kembali menahannya.

"Kak.."

"Hm?" Blaze berbalik. Ia memandang adiknya yang kini sudah duduk di tepi ranjang. Iris birunya seperti mengisyaratkan perasaan.. khawatir?

"Apa yang akan kakak lakukan jika aku pergi?" tanyanya dengan tampang datar seakan yang ia tanyakan adalah hal biasa dan wajar.

Pertanyaan Ice sukses membuat Blaze tersentak. Kenapa tiba-tiba anak ini menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini? Ia yakin ekspresi terkejutnya terlihat jelas di iris mata biru itu. Ia pun tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mendekati adiknya tersebut.

Blaze menepuk puncak kepala Ice yang tidak ditutupi topi. Masih dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan, ia pun menjawab, "Kalau begitu aku akan menyusulmu," dengan senyuman penuh keyakinan.

Sang adik tahu dan sudah menduga jawaban itu. Tapi, ia masih merasa khawatir. Tunggu dulu, khawatir? Dia bisa merasakan emosi itu lagi? Ice tidak ingin memikirkannya saat ini. Ia mendongak saat Blaze berjalan kembali ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Ia melihat kakaknya berbalik dan memandangnya, "Jangan lupa salat subuh, ya. Kalau ada perlu panggil aku aja," ucap sang kakak yang kemudian melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu kamar adiknya.

"Iya.."

Ice terdiam. Ia belum juga beranjak dari duduknya di lantai yang dingin tersebut. Pikirannya dipenuhi jawaban sang kakak bila ia akan pergi. Ia tahu kalau Blaze bukan tipe orang yang suka berbohong kecuali untuk menyenangkan orang lain atau sekedar bercanda. Tapi untuk kali ini, saat Blaze menjawab pertanyaannya, ia tidak melihat kebohongan di balik iris mata oranye itu.

Diacaknya rambutnya frustrasi. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti, orang yang sedang kesal? Ah, daripada memikirkan tentang penyakitnya yang menurutnya mulai sedikit membaik, lebih baik ia segera mandi, wudu, dan melaksanakan salat sebelum si sulung datang dengan wajah singanya.

Sementara itu di luar kamar Ice, lebih tepatnya di depan pintu kamar tersebut terlihat Blaze yang terduduk di sambil bersandar pada pintu. Ia menekuk kedua kakinya hingga menutupi wajah tampannya. Tangannya digunakan untuk memeluk lututnya yang tampak bergetar.

"Uuh.. sial.." umpatnya.

Ia bisa merasakan rasa panas menjalar di tubuhnya menandakan ia mulai merasa marah. Bukan marah pada orang lain, tapi marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia dengan bodohnya menjawab pertanyaan adiknya yang polos -tidak sepolos dirinya- dengan lugas tanpa menyaringnya dulu. Ia takut Ice malah terus memikirkan perkataannya tadi dan memutuskan untuk bu-

'Ah tidak, jangan memikirkan yang macam-macam Blaze! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!' ia kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Krieet..

Blaze sontak mendongak saat merasakan pintu kamar di depannya terbuka. Ia semakin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang keluar dari sana. Ah, ternyata kakaknya tersayang nomor 1, Gempa, yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Blaze? Kenapa tidak masuk ke kamarmu?" tanya Gempa yang masih mengenakan piamanya.

"Aku.. baru saja bicara dengan Ice," ucap Blaze pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh kembarannya.

"Bicara apa?"

"Bicara tentang apa yang akan kulakukan saat dia mati,"

"Blaze!" tegur Gempa saat merasa adiknya itu mulai bicara asal. Ia yang juga bisa melihat ciri-ciri orang berbohong tentu ingin sekali melihat wajah Blaze yang tertutup poni panjangnya.

"Ah, lupakan," Blaze bangkit dari duduknya tadi. Ia berdiri sambil menatap Gempa yang masih menatapnya cemas. Tatapan itu lagi. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, jadi kakak bisa kembali masuk ke kamar kakak sekarang," ucapnya kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Pintu kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Ice tertutup rapat. Gempa masih menatap cemas adik kembarnya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

'Aku harap dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.'

 **DK**

Jaaa!

Setelah berbulan-bulan (nggak gitu juga kali) akhirnya chapter 6 updateeee! Hah.. awalnya Author pikir nih fanfic bakal terlantar. Mungkin malah akan sama persis dengan Mangata yang udah berbulan-bulan nggak update.

Author mau ngucapin, minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua karena keterlambatan update OMB. Maaf!

Dan Author mau ngasih tahu, kalau Author udah mutusin buat ngehapus fanfic Mangata. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Mangata emang belum matang banget, jadi Author udah pikirin mateng-mateng tuh buat ngehapus Mangata.

Iya, Author tahu kok kalau Author terkesan nggak ngehargain para readers yang udah setia mau nunggu update-nya Mangata. Tapi tenang aja, Mangata nggak sepenuhnya menghilang dari dunia ini kok. Nanti bakalan ada di Wattpad, tapi entah kapan.

Dan maaf kalau pendek dan banyak typo. Ini beneran nggak diedit ulang.

Oke, sudah dulu ya Author's Note ini. Sampai jumpa tanggal 3 Desember ini!

Review?


	7. Ingatan

"Nah!"

"Uwaah!"

Gempa menatap berbinar nasi goreng buatan kedua kakak kembarnya. Ya, walaupun hanya nasi goreng yang sering dilihat di warung-warung, tapi ia yakin rasanya akan berbeda mengingat pembuatnya adalah orang yang tidak pernah memasak. Ia pun mengambil satu sendok nasi goreng dan mencicipinya.

"Gimana?" tanya Taufan antusias. Bagaimana tidak, ini masakan pertamanya seumur hidup, jadi ia harus tahu reaksi orang yang mencicipi masakannya.

"Ugh.. apa Kak Taufan menambahkan cabai di dalamnya? Pedas sekali," Gempa segera berdiri dari duduknya dan meminum segelas air putih sebelum lidahnya benar-benar terbakar. Ia pernah diberitahu kalau rasa pedas dilidah akan hilang jika minum air hangat, tapi mengingat Gempa yang cukup pelupa, tidak heran ia minum air biasa.

"Eh? Nggak kok, aku nggak masukin apa pun selain bawang putih, nasi, sayur sawi, kecap, itu doang. Nggak ada cabainya kok," jelas Taufan.

Sang pengendali tanah berbalik menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Lalu siapa yang masukin cabai ke nasi gorengnya kak?" tanyanya yang kemudian meminum satu gelas air putih lagi.

Taufan tampak menimbang-nimbang, memikirkan siapa dalang dibalik rasa pedas nasi goreng pertama buatannya. Tunggu, hari ini yang piket memasak bukan hanya dirinya tapi juga, oh, tidak. Sekarang Taufan paham kenapa rasa nasi gorengnya berbeda dari saat ia mencicipinya.

"Kak Hali yang masukin cabai saat aku ke kamar bentar."

"Eh? Kak Halilintar?"

Taufan mengangguk, "Kak Hali kan maniak makanan pedas juga. Jadi udah pasti dia yang iseng masukin cabai ke nasi gorengku tadi."

Sang adik tersenyum miring, "Kakak yakin? Bisa aja itu Blaze bukan?" tanyanya memastikan bahwa otak Taufan belum bergeser.

"Yakin! Karena-"

BRUK!

Taufan terdorong hingga pipinya menyentuh lantai dapur yang dingin. Ia bangkit dan mendelik pada orang yang mendorongnya, tapi setelah itu ia kembali diam dan pura-pura tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Iya, aku yang masukin cabai ke dalam kuali tadi. Kenapa? Marah?" tanya Halilintar dengan wajah datar namun ditanggapi sebagai wajah seorang psikopat oleh Taufan dan Gempa.

Buru-buru kedua adiknya itu menggeleng sambil memaksakan tersenyum, "Nggak kok, nggak," ucap mereka bersamaan.

BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studios

Only My Brothers (c) Dragon Knight – DK

This story is mine. I'm not receive any profits in this fanfiction.

Rate K

 **ONLY MY BROTHERS**

 **Chapter 7** _ **(finished correted)**_

 **Ingatan**

"Kak.."

Remaja laki-laki yang sedang sibuk mengancing kancing kemejanya segera berbalik ke sumber suara. Ia tersenyum mendapati adiknya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya lengkap dengan seragam sekolah khusus hari Selasa.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kepalaku sakit."

"Hah?!"

Sang adik yang berjalan pelan menuju kakaknya dengan tangan memegangi kepalanya nyaris terjatuh ke lantai. Beruntung Blaze berhasil menangkap tubuh adiknya sebelum menghantam lantai dengan keras. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Dibantunya Ice untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Ada apa?! Kau baik-baik saja?! Kau sudah minum obatmu?! Tubuhmu panas! Kau butuh sesuatu?! Mau kupanggilkan Kak Gempa?!" Blaze bertanya secara bertubi-tubi tanpa memberi jeda untuk Ice menjawab. Ia sangat panik dan khawatir dengan kondisi Ice saat ini. Takut-takut Ice tiba-tiba pingsan dan membuatnya semakin panik sekaligus bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Kak.. kepalaku sakit sekali.."

Blaze membelalak. Jelas sekali ia mendengar suara tangisan kecil adik kembarnya itu. Tidak, ia tidak pernah melihat atau pun membiarkan Ice menangis seperti ini. Alisnya saling bertautan, menunjukkan wajah cemasnya yang semakin kentara. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memanggil Gempa, ah, tidak, ia tidak boleh bergantung hanya pada kakak-kakaknya.

Perlahan, Blaze merangkul tubuh sang adik. Menariknya dalam pelukan hangat yang didukung dengan elemen apinya. Walau ia merupakan tipe yang tidak tahu apa-apa jika menyangkut soal penyakit, tapi ia juga mengerti cara menenangkan seseorang. Dan ia tidak mau melihat adiknya menangis seperti ini. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah melihat adik kecilnya itu memperlihatkan setetes pun air mata. Ice yang ia kenal adalah Ice yang kuat. Ice yang tidak akan menangis hanya karena sakit kepala yang mengganggunya.

"Sakit.. sakit.. sakit sekali!" Ice mengerang sambil terus menekan kepalanya. Sakit di kepalanya tak kunjung menghilang. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa pun saat ini. Yang jelas pikirannya dipenuhi suara-suara aneh yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus kehilangan kesadaran.

"AARRGGH! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

Suara teriakan Ice yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat kesakitan sampai ke telinga ketiga saudaranya yang berada di lantai dasar. Halilintar yang mendengarnya langsung melesat menaiki tangga menuju ke sumber suara. Taufan dan Gempa pun ikut mengejar sang kakak yang sudah lebih dulu berlari.

Halilintar berhenti berlari setelah sampai di dalam kamar adik ketiganya. "Ada apa ini?!" tanyanya agak panik saat melihat Blaze yang memeluk Ice yang tampaknya sedang kesakitan. Blaze menatapnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Ice!" Gempa yang baru saja sampai di kamar Blaze segera menghampiri adik bungsunya. "Ice! Ice! Kau mendengarku?! Ice!" tanyanya pada Ice yang masih memeluk Blaze erat. Pemilik iris akuamarin itu menggertakkan giginya sambil berusaha menahan sakit kepala luar biasa yang menyerangnya. Tampak dalam pelukan sang kakak, ia mengangguk pelan dan kembali mengerang sakit. Satu kode itu sudah membuat Gempa paham.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Taufan yang tampaknya sedang bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Ia melihat Gempa yang berjalan sedikit menjauh dari posisi Blaze dan Ice. Adiknya itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menelepon seseorang. Taufan tidak tahu pasti siapa orang yang Gempa telepon. Tapi ia yakin orang itu bisa membantu Ice.

"Halo? Ah, dokter Darron! Tolong segera ke sini! Ice! Penyakit Ice kambuh!"

Tepat setelah Gempa menyelesaikan tiga kata terakhir dalam ucapannya, Halilintar dan Taufan terkejut. Dan tak lama setelah itu sebuah mobil ambulans datang untuk mengantar Ice ke rumah sakit.

 **DK**

Sudah kira-kira satu jam, keempat remaja kembar itu duduk di kursi yang disediakan di dekat ruangan UGD. Wajah mereka menampilkan ekspresi sedih sekaligus khawatir. Halilintar yang sepertinya sibuk memainkan ponselnya dengan malas. Taufan dan Gempa yang tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Kemudian Blaze yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Gempa?"

Nama Gempa yang dipanggil membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh. Iris emasnya yang terlihat sendu menemukan seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 20 tahun yang memandangnya cemas.

"Ada apa Gempa? Kenapa kamu dan saudara-saudaramu yang lain ada di sini? Dan di mana Ice?" tanya wanita itu.

Gempa tersenyum tipis, "Penyakit Ice, kambuh," ucapnya singkat. Hal itu sukses membuat wanita yang terlihat masih muda itu terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang anak laki-laki yang selama ini menjadi pasien tetap suaminya harus kembali merasakan sakit dari penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin suamiku bisa menyembuhkan adik kalian, jadi kalian tidak perlu terlalu khawatir."

"Terima kasih profesor," ucap Gempa.

Taufan yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh pada adiknya, "Profesor?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bingung mengapa wanita cantik yang tampaknya masih muda itu sudah memiliki gelar profesor. Hebat sekali wanita itu.

"Ah, benar juga, aku belum memperkenalkan diri padamu dan Halilintar," ucap wanita tersebut sambil menyengir kecil. Ia pun menghadap Taufan dan tersenyum manis padanya, "Perkenalkan, aku Profesor Ninda. Aku adalah orang yang membuat obat khusus untuk Ice. Suamiku adalah dokter yang sudah merawat Ice sejak kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu."

"Boleh aku bertanya?" akhirnya setelah dua jam berlalu, Halilintar membuka suaranya.

Profesor Ninda mengangguk, "Tentu."

"Entah kenapa, aku seperti pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Apa kita saling kenal?" tanya Halilintar dengan wajah datar.

"Ah, soal itu-"

Ucapan sang profesor terpotong oleh suara pintu UGD yang terbuka. Tampak dari ruangan tersebut, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD dengan wajah lelah. Blaze langsung menghampiri sang dokter dan menanyakan keadaan adiknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ice?! Apa dia baik-baik saja?! Katakan sesuatu!"

"Tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan," ujar sang dokter berusaha menenangkan remaja 13 tahun yang tampak sangat khawatir. Iris coklat miliknya beralih menatap wajah tiga orang lainnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Ia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian bisa menemui Ice setelah ia dipindahkan ke kamar rawat," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, dokter," sahut Gempa.

Dokter Darron, dokter yang sudah menangani Ice selama 8 tahun lebih itu mengangguk dan menghampiri istrinya. Keduanya kemudian pergi setelah berpamitan pada keempat bersaudara tersebut. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

Blaze yang sejak tadi berdiri segera berjalan menyusuri koridor. Halilintar yang melihat itu segera bertanya, "Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya agak dingin.

"Bunda ada di sini,"

"Apa?!" ketiga saudaranya terkejut mendengar penuturan Blaze. Memang benar Blaze bisa merasa keberadaan seseorang dari radius ratusan meter. Ia itu punya kepekaan di atas rata-rata. Jadi wajar saja kalau saudaranya yang lain langsung terkejut begitu.

"Di mana Bunda sekarang?" tanya Taufan agak bingung.

"Ia sedang berlari mendekat ke sini. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai."

"Lalu kau mau ke mana?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Aku lapar.. hehehe.."

Halilintar mendengus kasar. Ia kembali melipat kedua tangannya dan menjawab dengan singkat. "Jangan lama," ucapnya dengan datar. Tampak Blaze yang mengangguk kemudian berjalan pergi melewati koridor rumah sakit. Entah kenapa, Blaze merasa bersalah sudah membohongi kakak sulungnya.

Sebenarnya Blaze tidak lapar. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari rumah sakit untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Bau obat di bangunan itu membuatnya agak mual dan jika ia lebih lama lagi di sana mungkin ia sudah muntah. Iris oranyenya menatap kosong ke depan. Ia masih berjalan di koridor rumah sakit yang terbilang cukup panjang itu.

" _Bolanya!"_

 _Bocah itu berlari mengejar bola berwarna biru yang terpantul cukup jauh. Kaki kecilnya berhenti tepat di depan bola kesukaannya tersebut. Tampak dari kejauhan, seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengannya berteriak kencang seakan memberitahu akan adanya bahaya._

" _Air!"_

Blaze menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam. Dahinya ia kerutkan dengan wajah yang memandang kosong ke depan. Iris oranyenya tampak redup seiring dengan tangan kanannya yang mulai memegangi kepalanya. Matanya membelalak.

"Apa.." ucapnya lirih. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Kepalanya tidak terasa sakit, tapi, kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan di dalam ingatannya. Di pikirannya kini hanya ada sosok anak kecil bermanik akuamarin.

Ya, hanya adiknya yang ada di kepalanya sekarang. Hanya Ice.

 **DK**

Di ruangan bernuansa putih, tampak seorang pemuda yang terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang. Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan manik akuamarin yang bisa menenggelamkan siapa saja yang menatapnya. Kulitnya tampak agak pucat. Dan rambut yang biasanya tertutup topi itu kini terlihat seutuhnya, memperlihatkan beberapa helai rambut berwarna putih yang juga dimiliki oleh kembaran-kembarannya.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu bergerak. Iris biru yang masih tampak gelap itu perlahan muncul. Ia mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, matanya kemudian menyipit, memperjelas pandangan untuk melihat langit-langit yang tampak tak asing.

Bibirnya mulai mengucapkan sesuatu, "Kak.. Blaze.." dengan suara pelan dan terdengar agak parau.

Ia baru sadar, pandangannya mengabur. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ke depan. Diangkatnya tubuhnya untuk mengubah posisinya. Agak sulit memang, tapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Dan benar saja, ia tidak bisa melihat pintu putih itu dengan jelas.

"Apa yang terjadi..?" tanyanya agak heran. Merasa belum yakin, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya sehingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Telapak tangannya tampak buram, jari-jarinya terlihat tak jelas. Kini Ice sudah menyimpulkan, matanya rabun.

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh surai hitamnya yang dihiasi beberapa warna putih. Ia tidak menemukan topinya di sana. Ia menunduk, menatap pakaian yang sedang dipakainya. Baju rumah sakit, dengan bau khas obat. Samar-samar ia mengingat sesuatu setelah melihat baju yang sedang pakainya.

"Ice?"

Pemuda itu tersentak dan segera mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sepasang iris emas yang menatapnya lega. Walau ia masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia langsung tahu kalau itu adalah kakak ketiganya, Gempa. Ia berharap bisa menyunggingkan senyum yang sama seperti yang Gempa tunjukkan padanya sekarang. Senyuman yang lembut.

Gempa berjalan menghampirinya yang kini masih menyipitkan mata. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalami presbiopia seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum sampai di rumah sakit?

Tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Refleks ia memegangi kepala kanannya yang berdenyut lebih keras. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, pandangannya tampak memutih, tapi ia tetap bisa mendengar suara panik kakaknya.

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Anak laki-laki yang kepalanya diperban itu menatap bingung seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjangnya dengan wajah khawatir. Ia memandang heran pada mata coklat wanita itu yang perlahan mengeluarkan air. Perlahan dirasakannya pelukan hangat sang wanita yang diiringi suara tangisan. Anak itu semakin mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti._

" _Anda siapa ya?"_

 _Wanita itu tersentak. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang anak laki-laki di depannya. Tampak sorot mata kosong dari balik iris coklat anak tersebut. Sang wanita memaksakan tersenyum._

" _Sekarang namamu adalah Ice. Bukan lagi Air. Paham?" ucap wanita itu._

 _Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Ia kembali menangkap setetes air mata yang lolos dari balik iris coklat wanita di hadapannya. Ice, itu namanya kini. Ia bahkan tidak ingat siapa namanya sebelumnya, dan, siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingat._

"Ice? Ice?"

Ice terdiam. Tangannya masih setia menyentuh surai hitamnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba otaknya memutar ingatan beberapa tahun lalu. Kenangan saat ia tersadar dari.. ah, Ice tidak ingat dari apa. Ia bahkan bingung kenapa bisa tiba-tiba berada di rumah sakit waktu itu.

"Ice? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gempa dengan nada khawatir. Dilihatnya Ice yang perlahan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang kakak.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Ice dengan wajah datar. Sebenarnya otaknya sedang dilanda angin ribut dari selatan yang membuatnya heran dengan situasi sekarang. Ice semakin heran saat ingatan itu kembali berputar. "Apa namaku dulu, Air?" gumam Ice.

"Hah? Apa? Kau bilang sesuatu, Ice?" Gempa bertanya saat telinganya sedikit mendengar gumaman dari sang adik. Buru-buru Ice menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya bilang kalau acara ultah sekolah dua hari lagi dimulai kan?"

"Ah! Benar juga! Bagaimana ini?! MC-nya belum ditentukan! Para pengurus juga sibuk! Bagaimana ini?!" kata Gempa panik.

Melihat hal itu membuat Ice bernafas lega. Ternyata kehebatannya dalam mengubah topik masih melekat pada dirinya. Beruntung ia ingat dengan posisi Gempa yang sedang dalam masa mengurus keperluan acara ultah sekolah nanti.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Refleks Gempa menghentikan mode paniknya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Begitu juga dengan Ice yang langsung mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang akan memasuki ruang inapnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian kantoran menampakkan dirinya di ambang pintu. Matanya mulai berair dan dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah seseorang yang terduduk di atas ranjang. Sontak Ice terkejut mendapati dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh wanita yang baru masuk ke ruangannya.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja Ice," ucap wanita itu dengan suara parau.

Ice terdiam. Meski tidak melihat langsung, ia bisa merasakan bahwa kini pundaknya basah akan air mata.

 **DK**

"Di mana sih anak itu?" Taufan meremas kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong dengan perasaan kesal. Ia sudah memutari seisi rumah sakit dan tidak menemukan adik jahilnya itu. Blaze menghilang dengan cepat seperti angin saja.

Karena terlalu lelah dan tidak tahan dengan bau obat yang selalu menghampiri indra penciumannya, ia pun memilih untuk pergi ke taman yang berada di belakang rumah sakit. Jarang-jarang memang di daerahnya ada taman yang disediakan tepat di belakang rumah sakit. Tapi Taufan malah bersyukur, karena dengan adanya taman ini ia bisa menghirup udara segar.

Kaki yang masih mengenakan sepatu sekolah itu melangkah menuju kursi taman. Saat ini taman sedang sepi, mungkin karena masih siang. Mengingat tadi ia dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain selain Ice minta untuk pulang lebih cepat. Awalnya memang para guru menolak karena sebentar lagi akan ada ulangan, tapi berkat Halilintar yang mengeluarkan jurus mematikannya, akhirnya para guru bahkan kepala sekolah pun tunduk.

Ah, Taufan tidak bisa menghitung seberapa banyak masalahnya akhir-akhir ini. Mulai dari Halilintar yang diskors, masalahnya dengan para _haters_ , pertengkaran dua saudaranya yang terbilang sepele itu, dan kondisi Ice saat ini.

"Ice ya.." Taufan masih ingat dengan jelas penjelasan Gempa tentang keadaan Ice saat ini. Tentang emosi adiknya yang hilang sejak kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu. Ia sudah menduga ini sebelumnya karena gerak-gerik Ice yang tampak mencurigakan dari hari ke hari.

Iris biru sapir itu memandang ke atas. Langit gelap yang menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Rasanya waktu berlalu terlalu cepat baginya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tanpa sadar memandang sosok orang yang juga sedang duduk di bangku taman yang berada jauh dari posisinya. Itu Blaze.

"Di situ dia rupanya," gumam Taufan. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati sang adik yang terdiam di bangku taman. Sepertinya ada masalah lagi. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taufan sambil menepuk pundak Blaze.

Sesuai dugaannya, Blaze tersentak dan refleks mendongak untuk menatapnya. Iris oranyenya menatap Taufan agak terkejut. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, malas menatap kakak keduanya itu.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu, Blaze," ucap Taufan yang merasa mulai diabaikan.

"Bagaimana menurut kakak?"

Taufan mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," ucapnya heran. Dilihatnya sang adik yang kembali mendongak, menatap iris biru sapir miliknya. Taufan agak merasa risi dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan itu.

"Bagaimana menurut kakak, jika Ice mati? Apa itu akan jadi hari paling sedih atau hari terburuk yang pernah ada? Bagaimana jika, aku benar-benar melihat Ice mati di hadapanku seperti kecelakaan waktu itu?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Blaze perlahan membuat panas telinga Taufan. Merasa sangat kesal, Taufan segera mendorong Blaze hingga terdorong ke belakang. Blaze tampak terkejut sekaligus merasa sakit pada punggungnya yang menghantam tanah. Ia menatap kesal kakaknya. "Apa yang-"

Taufan mendekat dan menarik kerah baju adiknya sebelum melempar tatapan marahnya. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang belum tentu terjadi! Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisi adikmu itu, hah?! Dan kau malah mengharapkan dia mati karena kecelakaan?! Di mana hatimu, Blaze?!"

Blaze terdiam. Irisnya masih menatap datar sang kakak seakan-akan ucapannya tadi bukan apa-apa. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai. Perlahan suara tawa terdengar di telinga Taufan. Pemuda berelemen angin itu memandang aneh adiknya, takut-takut ia harus membawa Blaze ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

Tawa dihentikan, digantikan dengan wajah Blaze yang ekspresinya tidak bisa terbaca. Ia melihat kakaknya yang menindihnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Semalam.. aku benar-benar melihat Ice mati di mimpiku.." ucap Blaze. Ia melihat kepalan tangan Taufan yang akan segera ditujukan padanya, tapi tidak ia hiraukan. "..dengan senyuman," lanjutnya.

Pukulan Taufan berhenti. Tangannya yang terkepal kuat berhenti tepat beberapa senti dari wajah Blaze. Keduanya terdiam, tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasien atau perawat yang melihat posisi mereka saat ini. Taufan memandang Blaze sekilas sebelum bangkit dari tubuh sang adik. Blaze segera duduk di atas rumput setelah tubuhnya tidak lagi ditindih.

Blaze mendongak, ia melihat kakaknya yang berdiri sambil menatapnya. "Jadi? Kakak paham maksudku?" tanya Blaze masih dengan seringainya.

"Aku paham. Tapi, kau yakin dengan itu? Bagaimana jika-" Taufan menggantung kalimatnya sendiri setelah wajah serius Blaze. Ia pun menghela nafas, sepertinya inilah satu-satunya jalan keluar. "Baiklah, aku setuju."

Wajah serius Blaze digantikan dengan senyuman lebar khasnya. Ia segera berdiri dan memeluk Taufan hingga keduanya kembali terjatuh ke tanah, membuat semua orang yang berada di dekat mereka menoleh ke arah keduanya.

"Kau membuat kita terlihat seperti dua orang yang saling mencintai," ucap Taufan.

"Maaf saja ya, kak. Cintaku hanya untuk Ice."

Taufan memutar matanya bosan. Dasar Blaze, apa dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang mereka jadi pusat perhatian?

 **Bersambung**

 **Eaaa.. bersambung dengan jeleknya. Maafkan Author yang** _ **update**_ _ **chapter**_ **cukup pendek ini. Jujur,** _ **chapter**_ **ini bukan aku yang buat sepenuhnya, ada bantuan dari adik aku juga. Dan lagi, maaf kalau cerita ini membingungkan. Ya, mau gimana lagi, Author buat dialognya aja sampai hampir ketahuan guru. Iya, Author berani banget bawa hape pas-pas lagi ada pemeriksaan tas. Beruntung Author ada tempat rahasia, jadi nggak bakalan ketemu tuh hape dalam tas Author. Hahahaha..**

 **Ya, di adegan terakhir** _ **chapter**_ **ini terselip sedikit TauBlaze atau BlazeTau. Maaf bagi penggemar HaliTau atau BlazeIce.** _ **Sorry, sorry..**_

 **Tapi tenang aja, besok bakalan ada bagian HaliTau dan BlazeIce. Tapi BlazeIce lebih banyak ya, habis di** _ **chapter**_ **depan bakal lebih fokus ke Blaze dan Ice.**

 **Ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa Ice bisa tidak ingat siapa ibunya? Bagaimana Ice tidak ingat nama kecilnya dulu? Tenang, semua berubah saat negara api menyerang/plak!**

 **Dan Yaya? Tenang, Yaya akan muncul di** _ **chapter**_ **akhir. Karena memang rasanya Yaya lebih baik ketemu Ice setelah si Ice itu udah punya emosi. Hehehe..**

 **QnA!**

 **Q: Ice sebenarnya sakit apa?**

 **A: Ya, Ice itu sebenarnya menderita penyakit** _ **Sine Passione.**_ **Yakni penyakit yang terjadi akibat trauma. Orang yang mengalami** _ **Sine Passione**_ **ini tidak akan bisa menunjukkan ekspresi sesuai isi hati mereka. Mereka juga lupa cara tersenyum namun dapat dengan mudah mendefinisikan apa itu senyuman.**

 **Untuk Ice, ia lebih cenderung ke gejala yang jarang dialami masyarakat pengidap penyakit ini. Jika pada gejala umunya para penderita tidak akan dapat menunjukkan mimik wajah mereka sesuai dengan yang mereka rasakan, maka Ice tidak bisa menunjukkan mimik wajah apa pun karena telah kehilangan emosi. Seperti yang telah dijelaskan di** _ **chapter-chapter**_ **sebelumnya.**

 **Yang jelas, ini adalah penyakit ciptaan Author yang gaje ini. Heheh.. hampir ketipu kalau nih penyakit beneran ada ya? Ciaa~ yang di-PHP-in/plak!**

 **Q: Apa bakal ada BlazeIce atau HaliTau?**

 **A: Em.. entahlah, mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Habisnya Author takut ntar tumbuh rasa cinta yang berbelok dan mengakibatkan** _ **fanfic**_ **ini berpindah** _ **fandom**_ **ke Vo*****d.**

 **Yak, kayaknya** _ **Author's Note**_ **ini udah kepanjangan, jadi kita sudahi saja di sini. Sampai ketemu lagi di** _ **chapter**_ **depan, tepatnya tanggal 17 Desember 2017**!

 **Review?**


	8. Car (1)

" _Kak Api!"_

 _Anak kecil berbaju biru berlari kecil ke arah sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu masih kosong, belum ditempati ranjang, lemari, dan berbagai barang kamar lainnya. Bocah kecil itu berjalan menghampiri seseorang arang yang sedang membuka jendela ruangan. Ia menarik kecil ujung kaos putih sang kakak._

" _Kita akan beda kamar? Nanti Air tidur di mana?" tanyanya Air dengan wajah polos. Ia menatap saudara kembarnya dengan sorotan mata takut. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca._

" _Air kan sudah besar. Jadi, Air tidak usah takut sendirian. Api ada di sini kok," ucap Api sambil menunjukkan gigi putih berserinya melalui senyuman._

 _Tubuh Air bergetar. Kakinya seakan lemas dan kehilangan tenaga. Dengan cepat ia meraih leher saudaranya dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat seakan-akan ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya. Perlahan air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya._

 _Terdengar isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri walau rasanya sangat sulit. Namun tangannya tetap melingkar di leher sang kakak. Tidak ada niatan untuk melepaskannya._

" _Air.. jangan menangis.." ia dapat mendengar suara kakaknya yang berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi ia malah merasa semakin ingin menangis setelah mendengar tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut sang kakak._

" _Air.. takut.. hiks.. sendiri.." suaranya serak. Bahkan mungkin kakaknya tidak paham apa yang diucapkannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak sang kakak untuk menutupi wajah menangisnya._

 _Usapan lembut di rambutnya perlahan menenangkannya. "Api juga takut sendiri, tapi kalau kita sama-sama terus, nanti kita nggak bisa jadi kuat," ujar Api saat tangisan adiknya sedikit berkurang. Ia melepas pelukannya dengan Air dan mulai menatap iris cokelat yang sama dengan miliknya._

" _Ta-tapi.. Air.."_

" _Ssst! Api nggak mau Air bicara lagi. Api maunya Air senyum. Ayo, senyum.." ucapnya sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk setengah._

 _Air terdiam sambil menatap sang kakak. Saudara kembarnya masih tersenyum, berusaha menularkan senyum manisnya pada Air. Awalnya tidak berhasil, tapi setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Air mau menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Sebuah senyuman berhasil ia kembangkan di wajah polosnya._

" _Nah, begitu. Ingat, Air harus selalu tersenyum. Ya?"_

" _Iya. Air bakalan senyum terus buat Kak Api!" seru Air dengan wajah ceria._

BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studios

Only My Brothers (c) Dragon Knight – DK

This story is mine. I'm not receive any profits in this fanfiction.

Rate K

 **ONLY MY BROTHERS**

 **Chapter 8** _ **(finished correted)**_

 _ **Car (1)**_

Ice tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ingatannya sebelum kecelakaan itu terlintas kembali di benaknya. Kenangan yang menurut dokter seharusnya sudah lenyap dan terkubur dalam-dalam. Kenangan pahit yang ternyata membawanya ke kecelakaan itu. Ia tidak bisa lari lagi. Otaknya hanya dipenuhi rumus-rumus para ilmuwan yang nyaris membuatnya melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting dan seharusnya tidak hilang dari sisi lain ingatannya.

Cara ia tetap tenang dan detak jantungnya tetap berirama adalah dengan menghitung setiap pembagian angka 4 digit dalam kepalanya. Terdengar sulit untuk dilakukan tapi tidak bagi Ice. Menghitung pembagian 4 digit sama saja dengan satu tambah satu. Kecepatan dan ketepatannya dalam menjawab sering membuat para guru bingung. Teman sekelasnya bahkan sering bertanya tentang makanan apa yang ia makan atau bagaimana caranya merebut hati para guru secepat kilat menyambar. Ice tak kan menjawab dan hanya diam sambil terus bergumam bahwa ia hanya sendiri di kelas.

Suara-suara itu kembali datang, membuat telinganya berdengung keras. Refleks tangannya terangkat menutup kedua telinganya. Ia dapat mendengar bagaimana wanita yang baru masuk ke ruangannya itu panik dan berusaha menenangkannya. Kini ia merasa seperti orang yang benar-benar sakit. Tangannya menepis tangan wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan kasar seakan meminta untuk tidak disentuh. Wanita itu hanya diam saat menerima penolakan darinya.

Perlahan suara berdengung itu menghilang digantikan dengan suara langkah kaki dari arah koridor dan nafasnya yang mulai teratur. Dan juga suara khawatir dari wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibu kandungnya tersebut.

"Ice, kamu baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang sakit?" pertanyaan klise yang biasa diterima Ice dari saudara ketiganya. Menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya atau apakah ada bagian yang sakit adalah sesuatu yang biasa didengarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawaban singkat yang nyaris terdengar dingin. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana wanita itu menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar jawabannya. Iris cokelat itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

"Ah, kamu harus makan dan minum obat," dilihatnya sang wanita berdiri dan mengambil nampan yang tadi diletakkan di atas nakas. Ia menatap bingung wanita itu saat nampan tadi diberikan padanya. "Makanlah," ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Senyum yang hangat. Munafik namanya kalau Ice mengatakan yang sebaliknya tentang senyuman yang ia terima sekarang. Ia kembali menunduk, menatap semangkuk bubur yang berada di pangkuannya. Diambilnya sesendok kemudian menyantapnya. Hangat, menurutnya bubur ini baru dibuat beberapa menit lalu. Dan lagi, rasa buburnya juga sangat enak. Rasanya ia pernah mencicipi bubur seperti ini di suatu tempat.

"Kak Gempa di mana?" entah karena apa Ice mencari kakak ketiganya dan bukan kakak keempatnya. Hanya merasa sangat ingin bertemu si anak tengah saat ini.

Dapat dilihat wanita itu masih tersenyum. "Gempa dan saudaramu yang lainnya masih di sekolah. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka pulang."

"Sekolah?" Ice bertanya lagi. Rasanya ia baru saja mengobrol dengan kakaknya beberapa jam yang lalu dan itu pun saat jam 12 siang. Ia menatap wanita yang sejak tadi duduk di tepi kasur dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kamu tidak ingat? Kamu pingsan."

Pantas saja ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Jadi ingatan yang tadi itu mimpi. Tapi ia masih merasa tidak percaya bahwa mimpi bisa senyata itu. Yang ia ingat kemarin hanya adegan di mana wanita di hadapannya ini memeluknya dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap. Kemudian ia terbangun setelah memimpikan dirinya sendiri.

"Berapa lama.. aku pingsan?"

"2 hari."

"Apa?!" teriaknya. Jadi selama ini ia menjadi putri tidur selama itu. Hebat, bahkan tanpa pangeran yang akan memberikan ciuman pun ia tetap bisa sadar setelah dua hari berlalu dan bukannya seratus tahun berlalu.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari Ice. Seharusnya ia merasa senang karena keempat saudaranya tetap bersekolah meski ia sakit. Tapi ia tak merasakan apa pun. Ice paham dan tak mungkin bertanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun mendongak untuk meliat sekilas wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibunya. Jahat sekali Ice bisa melupakan sosok ibu di benaknya. Entah kenapa, sekeras apa pun ia berusaha mengingat, hasilnya tetap sama saja.

"M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berteriak," Ice menunduk. Suaranya tadi terdengar gagap. Ia bisa melihat keanehan di suaranya. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia bisa merasa bersalah seperti ini.

Sang wanita tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Bunda tahu kamu sedang tertekan," ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

Ice kembali mendongak. Senyum itu, tidak salah lagi. Senyum yang pernah dilihatnya sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari rumah dan mengalami insiden itu. Ia tidak perlu ragu lagi, wanita ini memang ibunya. Ibu yang melahirkannya bersama saudara-saudaranya.

"Terima kasih," tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan jelas.

Sang ibu agak terkejut namun kembali tersenyum, "Hm. Sama-sama," balasnya.

Kini Ice sudah tahu, hatinya tersenyum. Walau penyakitnya ini melarang bibirnya untuk membentuk setengah lingkaran, tapi ia tetap bisa tersenyum lewat hatinya. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya juga melihat ia tersenyum. Ah, wanita cantik ini benar-benar ibunya.

"Kenapa buburnya tidak dimakan? Buburnya tidak enak?" tanya sang ibu.

Ice tersentak. Ia hampir lupa dengan masakan ibunya yang sempat ia terlantarkan. Ia kembali mengambil satu sendok bubur dan menikmatinya. Rasa yang sama seperti buatan ibunya beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang berbeda, bumbunya pas. Ice suka ini.

 **DK**

"Jadi dia sudah ingat?"

Pertanyaan si sulung membuyarkan lamunan Gempa. Ia beralih menatap sang kakak yang duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Ia melirik kopi kaleng di atas meja. Kakaknya ini pasti sedang berusaha untuk tidak 'meledak'.

"Aku, belum tahu. Mungkin sudah, mungkin juga belum. Tapi setelah Ice melihat Bunda, seharusnya ia sudah ingat," jelasnya. Ia menunduk, mengingat bagaimana Ice sempat berteriak histeris saat melihat sang ibu dan setelah Ice pingsan.

"Kau juga," ucap sang kakak.

"Hah?" Gempa mengernyitkan dahi bingung dengan maksud Halilintar.

Tampak Halilintar yang meneguk habis kopinya dan menatap sang adik. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan bagi Gempa.

"Lupakan saja," Halilintar bangkit dari duduknya. Iris _ruby_ itu melirik sekilas Gempa sebelum kakinya melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang ketua OSIS sendirian di meja kantin.

Gempa menatap kepergian sang kakak. Tatapan yang kakaknya berikan tadi terasa mencekam. Seperti mengancamnya akan sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu. Remaja berusia 13 tahun itu mendongak, membiarkan tekuknya bersandar pada punggung kursi. Makanan yang ia beli pun sudah tidak ia pedulikan.

"Hah.." Gempa menghela nafas. Ekspresinya seperti sedang berpikir keras. Pikirannya berulang-ulang berputar antara harus mengurus ulang tahun sekolahnya atau mengurus adiknya di rumah sakit. Tak ada jalan keluar dari dua pilihan itu.

Matanya yang terpejam kembali terbuka saat merasakan rasa dingin pada keningnya. Irisnya menemukan sang adik, Blaze, yang menyentuhkan susu kotak pada keningnya. Gempa tidak merubah posisinya begitu juga dengan Blaze. Kedua iris itu bertemu. Blaze yang menunduk untuk melihat wajah sang kakak dapat dengan jelas menemukan keraguan di mata sang kakak.

"Ice.. akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu," ucap Blaze meyakinkan.

"Aku.. kurang yakin.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke RSJ?" ujar Blaze.

"Apa?"

Blaze menjauhkan susu kotaknya dan menatap serius lawan bicaranya. "Kita temui anak 6 tahun lalu. Minta pertanggungjawaban darinya, bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Terkejut, tentu Gempa terkejut. Menemui anak yang selama ini ingin ia hajar dengan golem tanah adalah kesempatan emas. Ia sangat dendam, sangat dendam pada anak lak-laki itu. Apalagi setelah melihat wajah Blaze yang menatapnya penuh dendam sama seperti dirinya, hatinya semakin menjerit senang.

Tapi bukan Gempa namanya kalau langsung menerima ajakan untuk memukul seseorang seperti ini. Ia tidak akan sanggup walau sedendam apa pun ia pada orang tersebut.

"Hanya suruh dia minta maaf kok. Nggak perlu dipukul," di luar dugaan, Blaze dapat membaca pikiran Gempa dengan cepat.

Gempa agak ragu. Pasalnya, dia sibuk dengan OSIS dan persiapan acara nanti. Ia tidak yakin punya waktu banyak untuk ke RSJ. Tapi kalau membiarkan Blaze pergi sendirian ke sana sama saja dengan mengirim pembunuh bayaran. Bisa jadi dua menit setelah Blaze pergi akan ada berita yang mengatakan, 'Rumah Sakit Jiwa Cinta Kasih Terbakar Karena Seorang Remaja Yang Gila'.

"Aku akan pergi. Tapi kamu jangan ikut."

"Apa?"

"Kamu tinggal jaga Ice, dia masih suka ngingau namamu."

Tertegun. Blaze terdiam dengan wajah agak terkejut. Dia kan anaknya lengket dengan Ice, jadi jangan heran kalau adiknya itu sering bertemu Blaze dalam mimpi. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang Ice jarang mengingau tentangnya.

"Oke deh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, pengen main _skateboard_ bareng Kak Taufan. Bye~"

"Dah.."

Tampak Blaze yang melambai-lambai ke arah Gempa sebelum anak itu menghilang dari balik pintu kantin. Senyum Gempa seketika pudar digantikan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Matanya masih melihat ke arah pintu dengan cemas.

 **DK**

" _Okay, thanks for today. See you next time!"_

Bu Hasmi keluar dari ruang kelas setelah mengucapkan salam penutupnya. Para murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas setelah sang guru suda tak terlihat. Dengan membawa tas, mereka pulang dengan hati gembira.

Kecuali satu remaja laki-laki yang sibuk mengirim pesan pada adik kesayangannya.

 _Mau aku beliin apa? Mumpung belum mau pulang._

 _Blaze_

"Cepat, cepat, cepat," Blaze mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan tidak sabar. Pesan baru dikirim sepuluh detik yang lalu dan balasan super cepat datang di detik ke dua puluh.

 _Es krim rasa cokelat yang pakai cone. Kalau nggak ada, beliin Choco Devil atau Ice Chocolate. Pokoknya yang bisa dicerna. Minta esnya banyak._

 _Ice_

"Nih anak mau makan apa bikin eksperimen? Minta esnya banyak katanya," gumam Blaze agak _sweatdrop_ melihat balasan adiknya. Ia lantas memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemudian berdiri. Dipakainya tas ransel tersebut kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruang kelas.

Tak seperti Blaze yang biasanya tersenyum ceria layaknya Taufan. Hari ini sambil berjalan di koridor sekolah, ia menunjukkan wajah suram penuh tekanan. Bahkan beberapa penggemarnya agak menjaga jarak darinya setelah melihat aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya. Blaze tak peduli, yang ia pentingkan saat ini hanya adiknya.

Kakinya melangkah melewati beberapa bangunan. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko kue kecil. Tak begitu besar memang, tapi kue-kue yang tersedia di dalam sana sama lezatnya dengan makanan penutup sebuah hotel. Blaze bahkan heran, kenapa toko kue ini tidak diubah menjadi kafe atau restoran saja. Pasti lebih banyak pengunjung.

Ia memasuki toko kue tersebut. Aroma kue-kue cokelat, stroberi, dan yang lainnya langsung menyeruak. Beberapa pelanggan tampak melirik remaja laki-laki itu diam-diam. Bahkan ada beberapa gadis di sana yang memakai seragam SMA tanpa malu memotret Blaze yang berjalan menuju seorang pelayan.

"Ah, Tuan Blaze!"

"Um.. tolong jangan memanggilku tuan, Suzy, tidak enak didengar orang," ucap Blaze sambil menggaruk tekuknya yang tidak gatal. Jujur, Blaze sangat tidak ahli jika berbicara dengan seorang wanita selain Yaya. Ia selalu gugup kalau berinteraksi langsung seperti ini (kecuali dengan Yaya yang merupakan tetangganya).

"Baiklah, Blaze, apa yang kau inginkan? _Mirror Glazed, Choco Velvet_ atau _Opera Cake?_ Sebutkan saja," tanya Suzy menawarkan beberapa kue.

"Aku ingin _Choco Devil._ Apa ada?"

"Hm.. kelihatannya sudah habis. Tapi kami bisa membuatnya lagi," ucap gadis itu sambil berpikir.

"Berapa lama kalian membuatnya?"

"Sekitar 35 menit,"

Blaze berdecak. Ia tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu untuk berdiam diri toko kue sementara adiknya menunggunya di rumah sakit. Padahal _Choco Devil_ adalah kue kesukaan Ice. Remaja itu agak kecewa dengan fakta bahwa kue itu sudah habis.

"Kalau begitu _Black Forest._ Jangan bilang kue mahal itu juga habis," ucap Blaze agak memberi tatapan tajam pada Suzy.

Gadis itu tampak tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Blaze. Ia kembali menatap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. "Tenang, tenang, masih ada kok," ucapannya membuat Blaze bernafas lega. Gadis itu tersenyum licik, "Untuk siapa sih kuenya? Pacar ya? Yaya?"

"Eh? Pacar? Daun pacar?" di luar dugaan, Blaze malah salah tangkap dan tidak paham pertanyaan Suzy.

"Hah.. kau ini masih polos ternyata. Sudah mimpi basah belum?"

"Mimpi basah itu apa? Mimpi disiram air dan basah begitu?"

Sungguh, gadis berambut pendek itu ingin sekali berteriak kencang saking kesalnya dengan kepolosan Blaze. Ia bingung, yang di depannya ini laki-laki apa bukan? Anak itu tidak belajar tentang organ reproduksi saat SD dulu?

"Sudahlah, capek ngobrol denganmu. Jadi _Black Forest_ nih?" tanya gadis itu.

Blaze mengangguk. Gadis berkulit eksotis itu segera menghampiri lemari kaca. "Berapa potong?" tanya Suzy lagi.

"Jangan dipotong. Ice tidak suka kuenya dipotong orang lain," ucap Blaze agak dingin. Tentu ia ingat bagaimana Ice dulu saat kecil. Ia tidak mau adiknya marah lagi hanya karena potongan kue.

"Kau tahu harganya kan? _Black Forest_ cukup mahal di sini. Jangan bilang kau hanya membawa tas dan bukan dompet,"

"Tenang, aku bawa kartu kredit kok," Blaze tersenyum licik sambil menunjukkan kartu kredit milik sang ibu.

Gadis itu memutar mata, "Terserah," ia segera mengambil kotak kue dan memasukkan kue rasa cokelat tersebut ke dalam kotak. Samar-samar tercium aroma cokelat dari kue tersebut, memperlihatkan bahwa _Black Forest_ yang ini baru dibuat beberapa menit lalu. Suzy memberikan kue itu pada Blaze yang segera menyodorkan kartu kreditnya denagn senyuman jahil ala Taufan. Kembali, gadis itu memutar mata.

"Ini," Suzy menyerahkan kembali kartu kredit tersebut.

"Terima kasih,"

Blaze mengambil kembali kartu kreditnya dan mulai berbalik setelah membawa kuenya. Baru dua langkah, Suzy kembali memanggil namanya, membuat remaja beriris oranye itu kembali berbalik menghadap lemari kaca berisi kue.

"Apa kau.. benar-benar akan pergi setelah ulang tahun sekolah?"

Suzy tampak penasaran dengan jawaban Blaze. Melihat hal itu, kedua sudut bibir Blaze kembali terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis. Ia menepuk bahu gadis tersebut sebelum melempar jawabannya.

"Iya,"

"T-tapi kau-"

"Aku tahu," Blaze menurunkan tangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menatap gadis yang masih menunggunya. "Maaf, Suzy. Tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu. Dan lagi, kepindahanku ini atas keinginan Bunda untuk perawatan Ice nanti, bukan kehendakku sendiri,"

Gadis itu tertegun. Air mata hampir saja lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Iris mata hitamnya tampak berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar perkataan Blaze. Kini ia sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit hati.

"Suzy, sekali lagi ma-"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong gadis itu. Ia tersenyum pada Blaze sebelum kata-katanya keluar, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan saja adikmu. Dia pasti sedang menunggu di rumah sakit sekarang," ucapnya lembut.

Sesuai dugaan Suzy, mimik wajah Blaze segera berubah pamit dan segera pamit untuk menemui Ice. Gadis itu memandangi punggung yang terbalut jaket tersebut dengan sendu. Ia benci punggung yang menjauh.

"Aku tak kan menyerah, Blaze. Lihat saja,"

 **DK**

Polos bukan berarti tidak tahu apa-apa. Blaze bisa tahu apa itu cinta dari kakak keduanya. Ia tahu cara-cara merebut hati seorang gadis yang kau cintai dengan mudah. Tapi untuk Blaze yang lebih suka berkencan dengan bola, hal itu tidak berpengaruh.

Sejujurnya, Blaze takut jatuh cinta. _Fall in love_ terasa menakutkan baginya. Ia takut jika suatu saat gadis yang ia sukai juga disukai oleh adiknya. Ia takut jika suatu hari ia harus meninggalkan adiknya hanya untuk menikah dengan anak orang. Ia tidak ingin melihat adiknya menangis diam-diam lagi.

"Kak Blaze?"

Suara sang adiknya menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Blaze menatap Ice yang mulutnya berlepotan kue. Blaze tertawa karena wajah Ice yang terlihat lucu.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Ice heran, takutnya kakaknya mau minggat ke RSJ sebentar.

"Hahaha, nggak, nggak ada,"

Tangan Blaze terulur mendekati bibir sang adik. Dibersihkannya sisa-sisa kue yang seenak jidat mengotori bibir hingga ke pipi adik tersayangnya. Blaze tersenyum saat sisa-sisa kue itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya dan berpindah ke jari-jarinya. Cokelat, manis, itu yang dirasakannya saat menjilat jarinya yang terkena sisa kue.

"Enak?" tanya Ice yang lebih ke arah kesal karena sisa-sisa kuenya dimakan.

"Iya. Hehehe.. maaf, nanti kubelikan _Choco_ _Devil_ deh, janji," ucap Blaze sambil tersenyum.

Jika saja Ice bisa tersenyum, ia pasti sudah tersenyum atau mungkin tertawa sejak tadi. Namun kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunjukkan wajah datar tanpa emosinya lagi. Ia menunduk, menatap tangan sang kakak berada di atas ranjangnya. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, ia meraih jemari lentik kakaknya dengan lembut.

Hangat.

Ini pertama kalinya sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit ini beberapa tahun lalu, ia bisa merasakan lagi kulit hangat Blaze. Memang sesuai namanya, Blaze, selalu hangat, tapi bisa berbahaya juga

"Kak,"

"Hm?"

Kini giliran Blaze yang memainkan jari-jari sang adik. Memang setiap kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Ice, selalu saja ada rasa dingin yang menjalar. Blaze memang tidak suka dingin, karena itu ia agak menentang keinginan sang ibu untuk membawanya dan saudara-saudaranya ke Jepang. Ia tidak bodoh dengan mengandai-andai bahwa itu adalah negara tropis.

"Aku ngantuk," ucap Ice pelan. Sepertinya efek dari obat tidur yang diberikan dokter Darron tadi sudah mulai terlihat. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur namun tidak memejamkan mata.

"Apa?" Blaze agak risi karena ditatap terus sejak tadi.

Ice melirik-lirik sekitarnya seperti sedang memeriksa keadaan padahal pintu ruangannya tertutup rapat. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam kehangatan tangan sang kakak. Irisnya menatap dalam seakan ingin bicara.

"Aku.." Ice menggantung ucapannya. "Aku minta maaf," lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

"Maaf karena waktu itu aku mengajak kakak ke taman. Kalau saja aku tidak merengek, pasti aku masih bisa tersenyum ke kakak sekarang. Semua ini salahku, maaf, Kak Blaze," kata Ice.

Blaze terdiam. Otak komputernya masih memproses kata-kata demi kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sang adik. Setelah otaknya selesai dengan proses panjang, iris matanya segera mengecil dan tanpa sadar ia menyentuh kedua pundak Ice agak meremasnya.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" Blaze bertanya.

"Aku ingat semuanya, kak. Semuanya,"

Layaknya orang kesurupan, Blaze segera naik ke ranjang dan memeluk adiknya. Entah apa yang terjadi, Blaze mengucapkan tiga kata yang tidak terduga sama sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ice,"

Ice tahu, arti dari pengakuan kakaknya bukan cinta sesama jenis, tapi cinta sebagai saudara. Iya, Ice ingin sekali menangis bahagia sekarang, tapi mengingat air matanya tidak bisa keluar karena _Sine Passione_ sialan itu. Ice hanya bisa memeluk balik kakaknya tanpa bicara apa-apa. Yang jelas, ia senang sekarang karena sudah mengingat semuanya.

 **DK**

Dinding-dinding serba putih, bau obat yang tajam, dan beberapa orang yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil, di sinilah Gempa sekarang.

Di rumah sakit jiwa.

Ia merasa biasa saja saat berpapasan dengan salah seorang pasien yang tampaknya kabur dari salah satu kamar. Gempa bahkan agak kasihan dengan seorang gadis yang juga termasuk pasien di rumah sakit ini duduk di kursi roda dengan wajah yang terus tersenyum tak jelas.

Hal biasa. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan beberapa perawat yang memandangnya heran seakan menimbang-nimbang apakah ia juga adalah pasien yang kabur atau bukan. Atau mungkin dengan beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya jijik saat mendekati sebuah kamar, Gempa tak peduli. Toh, ini kemauannya.

Tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Dinding putih lainnya. Ruangan itu tampak lebih rapi dari beberapa kamar pasien lainnya yang tak sengaja dilihatnya. Bahkan di ruangan itu ada rak buku berwarna putih yang diisi berbagai macam buku yang semuanya bersampul putih. Gemap tak habis pikir, mereka tak bosan dengan warna putih?

"Siapa?"

Suara seorang pemuda mengejutkan Gempa. Pintu kamar ia buka lebih lebar sehingga seluruh isi kamar dapat terlihat. Seorang remaja sebaya dengan Gempa sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Baju yang dikenakannya pun berwarna putih, pertanda ia juga adalah pasien.

"Randy," ucap Gempa, memastikan apakah remaja di depannya ini masih bisa merespons dengan baik.

"Ya, ini aku,"

Gempa tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan memasuki kamar. Ia menghampiri rak buku yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik,"

"Adikmu?"

Tak!

Buku yang diletakkan dengan keras ke rak membuat suara yang cukup mengagetkan. Gempa terdiam, begitu juga dengan Randy. Tak ada yang berani memecah keheningan. Hingga akhirnya Gempa bosan memulai basa basinya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu," ucap Gempa, masih menghadap rak dan mengambil salah satu di sana.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah sehat. Jadi, apa kau ingin ikut denganku ke rumah sakit biasa?"

Tampak Randy yang berbalik dan mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tahu Gempa menyadari ekspresi bingungnya karena itu ia tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin membawaku bertemu Ice. Kau tahu, bukan aku pelaku-"

"Aku tahu. Semuanya tentangmu," Gempa memotong ucapan Randy. Ia kini berbalik menatap iris hitam pekat di depannya. Helaan nafas terdengar darinya. "Kau tidak salah. Yang membawa mobil saat itu bukanlah dirimu. Aku tahu," lanjutnya.

Gempa mendekat ke ranjang sambil merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan melemparnya ke arah Randy. Remaja berambut agak panjang itu menangkap kunci mobil yang dilempar dengan cepat, membuat Gempa kembali tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengurus surat-suratmu. Ayo, saatnya berangkat," kata Gempa yang sudah melangkah menuju pintu.

Randy terdiam, menatap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar setelah seseorang. Ia mengerjap, menunduk menatap kunci mobil di telapak tangannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang anak emas sama sekali. Bahkan buku-buku psikologi di rak kamarnya tanpa ia sadari sudah diganti dengan sampul berwarna emas.

 **DK**

BRAK!

"Tuan! Sabar tuan!"

"Kenapa kau menunjukkan wajahmu lagi, hah?! Masih belum puas kau menyiksa adik-adikku?!"

Aliran listrik tak menentu mengalir ke seluruh tubuh Halilintar. Tembok sekolah yang retak di sebelahnya tidak ia pedulikan. Iris rubinya tampak geram menatap seorang pria berpakaian formal di hadapannya. Rahangnya mengeras ingin segera memukul telak wajah sok tampan pria tersebut. Sayang, kedua tangannya ditahan oleh dua orang bawahan ayahnya. Iya, ayahnya.

"Hali, dengar, dulu. Sekarang kau dan saudara-saudaramu harus pinda ke Jepang. Di sana, Ice bisa mendapat-"

"Tidak! Kau hanya akan menyiksa kami di sana! Aku bahkan yakin kau memaksa Bunda untuk menyetujui keinginan egoismu itu!" Halilintar menatap tajam sang ayah.

Tampak pria pemilik Aba Corporation itu agak kesal dengan sifat putra sulungnya. "Hali, ini bukan urusanmu. Jadi ikuti saja alurnya, mengerti?

"Apa-" Halilintar membelalak, tubuhnya ambruk seketika saat seseorang menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lengannya. Aliran listrik di sekitarnya perlahan menghilang digntikan kulit pucat Halilintar.

Sang ayah mendekati putranya yang sudah tidur tengkurap di lantai koridor sekolah. Niatnya hanya ingin memberitahu Halilintar, tapi putra sulungnya ini terlalu keras kepala.

"Bawa dia ke rumah," titah pria itu.

Kedua orang suruhannya mengangguk dan mulai membawa tubuh Halilintar keluar dari sekolah yang sudah sepi tersebut. Pria tadi mengecek ponselnya, melihat pesan masuk.

 _Tuan, penerbangan akan dibatalkan sampai lusa besok. Katanya ini sudah memasuki musim hujan lebat, jadi bandara ditutup untuk beberapa hari._

 _K****_

 **DK**

 **Ngengantung! Aduh, kayaknya OMB kali ini bakal lebih panjang deh. Habis, masa lalunya Ice terlalu berbelit-belit, masa kecil kurang bahagia tuh/ditembakkanpembeku**

 **Maaf kalau ada** _ **typo.**_ **Author malas edit ulang.**

 **Ya, ada berita nih. OMB akan** _ **update**_ **setiap seminggu sekali! Horeee! (Horay!)**

 **Berhubung ini hari libur, jadi waktu luang juga banyak, hore! (Horay!)**

 **Oke, sampai sini aja ya. Maaf, nggak ada sesi QnA, Author malas *ya elah**

 **Sampai ketemu minggu depan!**

 **Review?**


	9. Car (2)

"Uuh.."

Halilintar menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia menyentuh tekuknya, sakit. Kini tangannya beralih menyentuh lengan kanannya. Ia mengeram pelan. Lengan kanannya sepertinya patah. Dengan begini ia tak akan bisa mengikuti kompetisi karate lagi.

Irisnya menelusuri seisi ruangan. Ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya sendiri. Helaan nafasnya terdengar berat. Ia melirik jam dinding. Kondisi ruangan yang gelap mengharuskannya menajamkan mata.

Pukul 15.46

Oke, ia terlambat salat.

Matanya kini melihat ke samping ranjang. Topi biru dengan strip kuning. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Masih tak percaya dengan penglihatannya tadi. Adiknya ada di sini, tidur di sampingnya dengan kepala yang disandarkan ke kasur. Ini seperti adegan di sebuah film romantis yang sering ditonton Yaya.

'Dasar bodoh,' gumamnya dalam hati.

BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studios

Only My Brothers (c) Dragon Knight – DK

This story is mine. I'm not receive any profits in this fanfiction.

Rate K

 **ONLY MY BROTHERS**

 **Chapter 9** _ **(finished correted)**_

 _ **Car (2)**_

" _Ke taman?"_

 _Air mengangguk. Ia menarik-narik ujung kaos kakaknya agar mau mengikutinya. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur untuk menemui sang ibu. Di sana, terlihat Petir dan Tanah yang sedang membantu ibu mereka memasak. Sementara Angin sedang bermain_ game _di kursi makan._

 _Angin melirik dua adiknya. "Api, ayo main._ Game _ini seru loh.." ucapnya pada Api. Tampak Api yang ingin mendekat namun berhenti saat mengingat tujuannya ke dapur. Dengan segera ia menggeleng dan membuat sang kakak heran._

 _Anak laki-laki berelemen api itu berjalan menghampiri sang ibu yang sedang memasak. Dengan suara khas anak kecilnya, ia bertanya, "Bunda, Api sama Air boleh pergi jalan-jalan ya? Ke taman, boleh ya, Bun?"_

 _Sang ibu tertawa melihat wajah imut putranya. Ia pun menyentuhkan lututnya ke lantai hingga tingginya sejajar dengan Api. Bibirnya tersenyum. "Boleh, tapi jangan jauh-jauh," ucapnya lembut._

 _Api melompat kegirangan hingga ke pelukan sang ibu ia tertawa senang. Wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu itu hanya tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan kecil putranya._

" _Iih! Angin juga mau dipeluk!" rengek Angin yang langsung bergabung untuk memeluk sang ibu. Suara tawa sang ibu terdengar._

" _Udah deh pelukannya. Kayak anak kecil!" kata Petir yang kini duduk di kursi makan. Padahal sendirinya masih kecil. Kecil-kecil dingin._

 _Sang ibu kembali tertawa. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap lembut Api sementara Angin sudah lebih dulu pergi merebut susu kotak milik si sulung._

" _Api ingat, jaga adikmu baik-baik. Kalian tidak boleh main di tengah jalan. Paham?"_

 _Api mengangguk. Ia mencium pipi ibunya dan mulai mendekati adiknya yang masih berdiri di dekat tangga. Sang adik tersenyum tipis saat tangannya ditarik oleh Api. Ia senang karena diperbolehkan pergi ke taman oleh sang ibu. Wajahnya tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum manis._

 _Letak taman yang dituju tidak begitu jauh. Hanya melewati beberapa rumah tetangga setelah itu sampai di tujuan. Taman kecil yang tidak terlalu besar namun nyaman. Angin berembus setiap saat dengan lembutnya. Ada beberapa permainan di sana, perosotan, jungkat-jungkit, dan yang paling disukai dua bersaudara itu adalah dua buah ayunan. Tapi untuk hari ini, Api mengajak Air untuk bermain bola. Sang adik setuju-setuju saja dan segera bermain._

 **DK**

"Hanya sampai situ,"

"Hanya sampai situ?!"

Blaze menatap adiknya tak percaya. Ia pikir adiknya ini sudah mengingat semuanya, nyatanya hanya sampai situ. Harapan Blaze untuk mengajak sang adik ke toko kue seketika kandas.

"Bagaimana caranya kau hanya ingat sampai situ? Bukannya tadi kau bilang sudah ingat semuanya? Masa sudah lupa,"

"Aku cuma mau lihat reaksi kakak kalau aku ingat semuanya,"

"Reaksi apaan?!"

"Reaksi apa kakak senang atau tidak. Dan ternyata kakak senang sekali, atau lebih tepatnya, bahagia," ucap Ice dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Wajah datar ditunjukkan oleh Blaze. Ia seakan berkata 'apa maksudmu' melalui tatapan matanya. Ice tampak tak peduli dan hanya menatap sang kakak dengan wajah datar. Dengan gemas Blaze mencubit pipi tumpah adiknya tanpa ampun membuat sang adik mengerang sakit.

"Iih, kak, sakit. Jangan dicubit,"

"Salah sendiri. Kenapa bohongin aku?!" kini Blaze benar-benar kesal.

Kalau saja Ice bisa tersenyum, ia pasti sudah menunjukkannya saat melihat wajah imut kakaknya. Tapi sayangnya penyakit sialan itu masih menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal sederhana seperti itu. Karena itu, Ice hanya bisa memandangi kakaknya sekaan ia sedang tersenyum.

Blaze berhenti mengembungkan pipinya. Ia kesal karena Ice tidak menunjukkan respons apa pun. Ia pun menindih adiknya yang tidur di sampingnya. Ditatapnya sepasang manik akuamarin di depannya dengan kesal. Masih marah karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Kak?" panggil Ice saat kakaknya seperti sedang melamun.

"Aku minta cium,"

"Hah?"

"Ice~" panggil Blaze sambil melirik ke samping kiri.

Ice terdiam. 'Kakakku jujur mau dicium,' ucapnya dalam hati saat melihat lirikan Blaze yang mengarah ke samping kiri. Tangannya terulur, membingkai wajah sang kakak dengan lembut. Agak terkejut saat menyadari bahwa penglihatannya tidak rabun saat melihat mata Blaze. Entah kenapa, saat bibirnya menyentuh pipi lembut itu, suhu tubuhnya meningkat secara perlahan.

Tak hanya Ice yang begitu, Blaze juga. Ia juga merasa pipinya memanas. Jangan bilang ia tidak normal. Tidak, ini karena ia sudah lama tidak dicium adiknya. Jadi wajar saja ia senang dan kaget. Ia cukup kecewa saat Ice menjauh darinya. Kan, ia kesal lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Blaze agak heran sekaligus kecewa. Padahal waktu mereka kecil ia selalu dicium dan dipeluk oleh adiknya. Iya, memang Blaze lebih manja dari adiknya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Ice.

Krieet..

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengagetkan dua bersaudara tersebut. Blaze dengan wajah santai tidur kembali di samping adiknya. Ia bahkan tak segan memeluk adiknya seakan mengatakan pada orang yang masuk ke kamar bahwa Ice adalah miliknya.

"Blaze..? Kenapa kau tidur di situ?" tanya Gempa dengan wajah bingung saat menemukan Blaze tidur sambil memeluk Ice di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Mendinginkan tubuh," jawab Blaze asal.

Gempa hanya tersenyum tipis masih dengan tatapan curiganya pada Blaze. Takut-takut Blaze sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada adik bungsunya, walau itu tak mungkin terjadi.

"Ice, ada yang ingin bicara denganmu," kata Gempa sambil meletakkan tasnya di kursi dekat ranjang. Ice mengernyit.

"Siapa?" tanya Ice. Ia perlahan menjauhkan tangan Blaze untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Blaze tak protes dan hanya tetap tidur di ranjang, dengan bosan menonton percakapan kedua saudaranya.

"Seseorang yang mungkin kau kenal," ucap Gempa sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. "Masuklah," panggilnya pada seseorang yang sepertinya sudah berdiri di sana sejak Gempa datang.

Ice menunggu orang tersebut masuk ke kamar. Entah kenapa tubuhnya berhenti bernafas beberapa detik saat melihat seorang lelaki yang tampak sebaya dengannya berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Ice masih terdiam. Matanya tak kunjung berkedip sejak laki-laki itu masuk ke kamar.

"Kau.."

Belum sempat Ice menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Blaze sudah turun dari ranjang dan menonjok wajah laki-laki itu dengan kuat. Gempa langsung menahan Blaze agar tidak memberikan pukulan kedua pada orang di hadapannya. Gempa bisa melihat iris oranye itu berapi-api menahan bola apinya agar tak keluar dan terlempar begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi, hah?! Masih tidak puas dengan luka bakar yang kuberi?! Mau lagi?!" kata Blaze dengan wajah marah.

"Sudah, Blaze! Jangan pukul dia," ucap Gempa berusaha menenangkan sang adik yang berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"Lepas," tanpa sadar, tubuh Blaze sudah dikelilingi api dan itu berhasil membuat Gempa melepas genggamannya pada Blaze karena suhu yang panas dari tubuh sang adik. Tak membuang banyak waktu, Blaze segera maju dan mengeluarkan tinju berapinya.

Psshh..

"Eh?"

Blaze terkejut dengan Ice yang tiba-tiba menahan serangannya. Tangan kanan Ice yang dikelilingi bola air dengan mudahnya memadamkan api di tangan Blaze. Ice menatap kakaknya datar namun dalam.

"Jangan, kak. Randy tidak bersalah,"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Ice! Dia yang berniat membunuhmu! Dan sekarang kau malah,"

"Bukan Randy yang salah," satu kalimat tegas itu cukup membuat Blaze bungkam. Ia menurunkan tinju berapinya dan menatap Ice, menunggu penjelasan darinya. Tapi Ice tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara.

"Sebenarnya saat itu," akhirnya Gempa memilih untuk bercerita. "Randy berada di dalam mobil itu bersama seorang pria. Dan tepat setelah insiden itu, pria yang bersamanya memindahkan Randy yang pingsan ke kursi pengemudi dan melarikan diri," jelas Gempa.

Blaze menatap Gempa curiga. "Bagaimana kakak bisa tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Randy sendiri,"

"Dan kakak percaya gitu aja?! Dia berbohong, kak! Bohong! Kakak nggak bisa tiba-tiba menyimpulkan kalau dia ini nggak bersalah!"

"Blaze, dengar, Randy tidak berbohong dan itu terlihat jelas saat dia menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Dia berkata jujur, Blaze,"

"Kakak memihak dia?"

"Bukan begitu Blaze,"

BRUK!

Refleks Gempa, Blaze, dan Randy menoleh ke sumber suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Sontak Blaze membelalak saat melihat Ice yang pingsan dan tertidur di lantai.

"ICE!"

 **DK**

Iris biru safir perlahan muncul dari balik kelopak mata. Taufan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Ia bergumam tak jelas sebelum mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia pun meraba-raba sekitarnya. Halus, lembut, dan empuk. Ini kasur yang nyaman baginya. Tunggu, kasur?

"Eh?" Taufan baru sadar bahwa ia tidur di ranjang kakaknya dan bukan di kursi seperti tadi. Tak perlu melihat sekeliling ia pun sudah tahu dari aromanya bahwa ini adalah kamar kakaknya. Ia juga tahu kalau Halilintar tidak ada di sana.

Dengan agak terburu-buru ia turun dari ranjang dan bergerak keluar dari kamar. Kakinya berhenti saat menuruni tangga. Pemandangan di dapur membuatnya terdiam sekaligus kagum. Di sana, di dapur, sang kakak sedang menghidangkan dua porsi spageti dia atas meja. Bahkan dari posisi Taufan, ia dapat mencium aroma lezat dari spageti buatan kakaknya.

Tanpa sadar ia bertemu pandang dengan sang kakak.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun ya. Cepat ke sini dan makan," tutu Halilintar dengan dingin.

Walau kesannya seperti diperintah, Taufan tetap menurut dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Ia duduk di seberang kakaknya yang sudah lebih dulu menyantap spageti di atas meja. Taufan membaca doa sekilas dan mulai mencicipi spageti yang menurutnya sangat lezat. Ia menikmatinya dengan senyum mengembang. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya Taufan menikmati spageti buatan Halilintar. Biasanya hanya nasi goreng atau telur ceplok yang biasa saja bahkan terasa hambar baginya.

Tapi spageti ini, Taufan berani bertaruh kalau masakan restoran mahal sekalipun akan kalah dengan rasa nikmat dari spageti buatan seorang Halilintar.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Kerasukan?"

Sayangnya spageti ini tidak senikmat suara pembuatnya yang pedas lagi dingin.

"Enak aja. Aku masih waras kak," ucap Taufan kembali ke spagetinya.

"Terus kenapa masih senyum kayak gitu? Mirip kuntilanak tahu nggak,"

"Iih! Kak Hali!" Taufan berseru kesal pada sang kakak yang menyebut senyumnya mirip dengan senyum kuntilanak. "Aku seneng aja, kan kakak jarang-jarang masakin aku makanan kayak gini. Apalagi cuma berdua, _so sweet_ banget sih kak,"

"Besok kita sparing jam dua siang, jangan telat,"

"Eeh?! Jahat!"

Taufan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Terkesan seperti anak kecil memang, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan Taufan kalau kesal tapi tidak bisa melawan. Yang jelas, ekspresinya ini hanya ia tunjukkan di depan Halilintar seorang. Karena hanya Halilintar yang tidak bisa ia lawan sekesal apa pun ia pada Halilintar.

Tanpa Taufan sadari, Halilintar tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang seperti bocah.

Cekrek!

Mungkin. Sepertinya Taufan malah peka dengan senyuman manis Halilintar tadi. Ia bahkan mengabadikannya lewat foto. Sekali-sekali foto diam-diam tidak masalah.

"Kemarikan ponselmu," titah Halilintar tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?! Nggak mau," jawabnya sambil menjauhkan ponselnya dari sang kakak. Halilintar tampak kesal dan mulai merebut apa yang disembunyikan Taufan darinya. Ia lupa kalau Taufan ini punya tangan lincah, jadi agak sulit untuk mengambil benda itu darinya.

"Berikan Taufan!"

"Kalau mau kejar!"

Taufan segera berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan sang kakak yang mengepalkan tangan. Sudah cukup, Halilintar tak kan membuat spageti untuk Taufan lagi. Segera ia menyusul Taufan, sudah siap untuk menyetrum sang adik.

 **DK**

Langit mulai berubah jingga seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi lama-kelamaan, awan gelap datang dan menghalangi cahaya jingga di sore hari. Mengatakan pada para penduduk bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada yang menangis. Namun langit tak kunjung menurunkan rintik-rintik airnya.

Di dalam sana, di sebuah kamar, sosok yang terbaring kembali di ranjang. Tak ada yang menemaninya karena ia dikatakan butuh ketenangan. Tapi itu malah membuat Ice merasa dikurung jika tidak diperbolehkan bertemu saudara-saudaranya. Hanya tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamar itu membosankan baginya.

Tak mendengar saran dokter, Ice bangkit, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tak peduli dengan kepalanya yang sakit karena tiba-tiba bergerak tadi. Kembali, ia terkejut seperti awal hari di mana penglihatannya memburam. Ice hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan matanya beradaptasi. Walau itu sulit.

"Uh.. ada apa lagi denganku.." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia kembali menyentuh kepalanya. Semua berjalan begitu cepat di kepalanya. Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk, tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia hanya bisa melihat banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Dan ia tahu kalau itu cuma ilusi.

Tapi terlihat sangat nyata, bahkan bajunya terlihat benar-benar dibasahi oleh darah. Dan rambutnya, entah sejak kapan tidak ada satu pun helai rambut putih di sana. "Kak.. Kak Blaze.. aku takut.." ucapnya lirih.

Takut. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bisa merasakan lagi yang namanya takut. Tapi hanya 'takut' belum semuanya. Ia bahkan berharap kakaknya datang saat ini juga. Memeluknya dan ia tersenyum.

Iya, dipeluk dan tersenyum, seperti saat ini.

Entah sejak kapan, Blaze sudah di sana. Mungkin ia melanggar perkataan dokter tentang Ice yang tidak boleh diganggu. Tapi itu sulit bagi seorang Blaze untuk membiarkan adiknya sendirian. Dari jendela yang terbuka, bisa disimpulkan ia masuk lewat jendela. Blaze memeluk adiknya, erat, seakan-akan itu adalah pelukan terakhir mereka.

"Jangan takut, aku di sini," ucap Blaze, berusaha menenangkan sang adik. Ia tahu, adiknya menangis dan ketakutan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi Blaze tahu, semua yang ada di pikiran Ice saat ini adalah ingatannya sendiri. Bukan ilusi.

Bahkan Blaze bisa merasakan tangan Ice yang balik memeluknya. Tubuhnya yang tidak lagi bergetar dan perlahan menjadi tenang. Deru nafas yang terdengar teratur menunjukkan bahwa Ice tertidur. Blaze hanya tersenyum.

"Kak Api.."

 _Deg!_

Ice memanggil nama kecil kakaknya. Dan itu sukses membuat Blaze agak terkejut. Sudah lama Ice tidak menyebut langsung namanya. Nama kecilnya. Ingin kembali memeluk sang adik, getaran dari ponselnya membuatnya harus bangkit dan membiarkan Ice tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Halo, Assalamualaikum,"

 **DK**

 _Bola ditendang pelan oleh Air ke arah kakaknya. Aslinya memang ia tak pandai main bola seperti Api, tapi ia masih bisa main walau tak sehebat sang kakak. Dan ia bisa bersenang-senang lewat permainan kecil seperti ini. Saking senangnya ia sampai lupa dengan bola yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah sang kakak. Ia pun terjatuh karena kepala yang oleng akibat tembakan tiba-tiba tadi._

" _Hahahaha!" bukannya menolong, Api malah tertawa melihat adiknya yang terduduk di rerumputan._

" _Jangan ketawa!" Air mengembungkan pipinya kesal, membuat pipi tumpahnya terlihat semakin imut dan membuat sang kakak gemas. Dengan kesal Air menendang bola ke arah kakaknya kuat-kuat hingga Api juga berakhir sama seperti adiknya. Terjatuh di rerumputan._

 _Keduanya saling pandang dan kemudian tertawa. Api tertawa paling keras daripada Air dan itu tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Tanpa mereka sadari, bola berwarna biru mereka menggelinding ke arah jalanan. Api dan Air sama-sama menatap bola itu dalam diam._

" _Air yang ambil!" ucap Api sambil menunjuk adiknya. Air agak terkejut namun tak menolak. Ia berlari kecil keluar dari area taman dan memungut bola biru tersebut. Baru saja ia hendak berbalik untuk kembali ke taman, suara kakaknya mengejutkannya._

" _Air! Awas!"_

 _Bocah bernama Air itu membeku di tempat. Ia menoleh ke kiri, mendapati sebuah mobil hitam yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Matanya membelalak dan ia tak sempat menghindar. Hal terakhir yang dirasakannya adalah rasa sakit pada kepalanya. Ia dapat mendengar Api memanggil namanya samar-samar, setelah itu ia benar-benar hilang kesadaran._

" _AIR!"_

 **DK**

"Taufan! Berhenti!"

Sesuai perintah atau mungkin refleks, Taufan menghentikan laju _skateboard-_ nya di depan sebuah mini market. Tak lama kemudian Halilintar datang menghampirinya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Taufan tersenyum lebar sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa nggak pakai gerakan kilat aja sih? Kan lebih mudah," ujar Taufan enteng.

"Kau pikir pakai gerakan kilat di keramaian seperti ini aman? Yang ada aku bisa ditangkap ilmuwan ke lab mereka dan membedahku untuk mengetahui sumber kekuatan petir. Kau mau aku jadi kelinci percobaan?"

"Iya,"

Halilintar nyaris mengeluarkan pedangnya jika saja suara tabrakan dan teriakan seseorang tidak menghentikannya. Ia dapat melihat beberapa orang mulai berlarian ke arah perempatan jalan dengan wajah panik serta penasaran. Halilintar mengernyit.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Taufan dengan bodohnya.

"Ayo kita ke sana," ajak Halilintar yang langsung melesat ke ara kerumunan orang. Taufan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Berbagai bisikan para warga yang mengelilingi suatu objek terdengar berisik di telinga Halilintar dan Taufan. Mereka dengan tidak sopannya menerobos kerumunan orang hingga sampai di tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Sontak saja mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Halilintar dan Taufan saling pandang, seakan berbicara lewat telepati. Keduanya bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang berada di hadapannya mereka. Di sana, sosok wanita terbaring lemah di aspal dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Bisa dilihat rambut panjang wanita itu yang basah karena darah. Halilintar dan Taufan hanya bisa diam sampai ambulans datang, Halilintar menelepon langsung seseorang.

" _Halo, assalamualaikum?"_

" _Wa' alaikumsalam, Blaze,""_

 **DK**

Ice membuka matanya. Kembali seperti awal dengan penglihatan kabur yang jelas tidak ia suka. Kepalanya tidak lagi terasa sakit. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah lebih baik. Hanya matanya saja yang sepertinya presbiopia permanen.

Ia menoleh, mencari sosok berjaket oranye yang selalu duduk di samping ranjangnya. Tapi kali ini yang dilihatnya adalah kursi kosong yang hampa. Tak ada siapa pun di sana kecuali ia sendiri. Pintu kamarnya bahkan terbuka lebar seperti ada seseorang yang membukanya dengan terburu-buru.

Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah topi berlambang api yang diletakkan di sebelahnya. Biasanya kalau Blaze meletakkan topinya di dekat Ice seperti ini, itu artinya ada berita dan Ice harus menyusulnya. Ice pun turun dari ranjang. Ia mengambil topi milik sang kakak dan mengenakannya, meninggalkan topi biru kesayangannya untuk pertama kali. Ia pun keluar dari kamar dengan perasaan yang entah kenapa, terasa takut.

Awalnya Ice tidak tahu jalan. Rumah sakit ini besar dan membingungkan. Jadi Ice hanya bisa jalan tanpa arah melintasi berbagai koridor dengan dada berdebar. Hingga suara kekanakan yang terdengar marah menghampiri indra pendengarannya.

"KATAKAN BAHWA KAU HANYA BERBOHONG, DOKTER SIALAN!"

"Hentikan, Blaze! Jangan seperti itu!"

Suara Gempa dan Blaze. Tak biasanya kakak keempatnya itu marah besar seperti ini apalagi di rumah sakit. Dengan santai Ice berjalan menuju sumber suara. Ia tahu jalan ini, ini jalan menuju ruang IGD, tempatnya dilarikan saat mengalami kecelakaan tak terduga dulu. Kembali, entah kenapa ia merasakan aura tak enak di sekitarnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Ice yang bertanya dengan wjaha datar. Yang paling terkejut di antara mereka adalah Blaze yang tak menduga adiknya sudah sadar. Apalagi dengan penampilan Ice yang kini mengenakan topinya, itu semakin membuatnya terkejut.

"Kenapa kalian diam? Siapa yang ada di dalam?" tanya Ice sambil menunjuk pintu IGD.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan Taufan dan Blaze yang biasanya paling cerewet kali ini jadi lebih pendiam dibanding sebelumnya. Merasa tak akan digubris, Ice memilih berjalan sendiri menuju pintu IGD. Seorang dokter menghalanginya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembalilah ke kamarmu, Ice. Tubuhmu masih-"

"Beri aku jalan," suara dingin dan tatapan menusuk Ice sukses membuat dokter tersebut mematung.

Yang lain hanya bisa diam tak percaya dengan suara Ice yang berubah drastis menjadi lebih dingin. Dua kata yang ada di pikiran mereka. Ice marah.

Ice dengan wajah kesalnya yang untuk pertama kalinya muncul setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah ranjang dengan seorang wanita yang tidur di atasnya. Wajah wanita itu tidak terlihat karena ditutupi kain putih. Ice berpikir, 'Dia sudah meninggal,' dengan wajah datar tanpa rasa sedih sedikit pun.

Tangan Ice terulur, mendekati kain putih yang menghalangi wajah sang wanita. Kain diturunkan menunjukkan wajah cantik nan dewasa. Ice terdiam. Ia tak bodoh, walau matanya tak bisa melihat jelas, ia bisa langsung mengenali wajah wanita itu. Iya, Ice sangat kenal wanita itu. Dia..

"B-bunda.."

 **DK**

 **TAMAT..**

 **Bercanda.. hehehe.. ya, supaya nggak sedih-sedih amatlah. Maaf kalau Author potong di sini, karena emang harus berhenti di sini. Maaf juga kalau lebih pendek, karena memang harus pendek di** _ **chapter**_ **ini /digilas**

 **Ya, sesuai janji, Author** _ **update**_ **tiap seminggu sekali ya. Besok adalah** _ **chapter**_ **terakhir. Jadi setelah** _ **last chapter,**_ **Author mungkin bisa** _ **update**_ **OMB2 dua kali seminggu. Hayoo.. yang penasaran sama nasib Yaya di OMB2.. /jangan belok, neng**

 **Untuk OMB: Truth or Dare mungkin masih tetap** _ **update**_ **seminggu sekali. Habisnya Author mau fokus ke OMB2 dulu, hehehe..**

 **Karena itu silahkan tunggu minggu depan ya! Eh, di** _ **chapter**_ **depan Yaya udah muncul loh, walau dia munculnya di akhir sih. Oke, sampai jumpa minggu depan!**

 **Review?**


	10. White Rabbit

"Terima kasih.."

Seorang gadis menerima belanjaannya setelah membayar. Ia berjalan dengan santai di atas trotoar. Ia harus segera pulang karena sebentar lagi hujan. Gadis itu pun memilih untuk berlari saat melihat langit mendung di atasnya. Ia takut belanjaannya basah dan dimarahi ibu.

"Eh?" gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah kafe. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sosok remaja laki-laki yang sangat familier di ingatannya. Pemilik gelar pangeran sekolah dan menjadi murid teladan selama dua tahun ini.

Ingin sekali ia menghampiri pemuda bertopi biru yang tampak sedang bersedih itu, namun ia harus segera pulang. Dengan senyuman tipis, gadis berkerudung merah muda itu kembali berlari menuju rumah.

BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studios

Only My Brothers (c) Dragon Knight – DK

This story is mine. I'm not receive any profits in this fanfiction.

Rate K

 **ONLY MY BROTHERS**

 **Chapter 10** _ **(finished correted)**_

 _ **White Rabbit**_

" _B-bunda.."_

 _Tak ada jawaban. Ice kembali memanggil ibunya, namun masih tak digubris. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas kepalanya kembali sakit. Lebih sakit dari yang ia alami sebelumnya, tapi ia tak bergerak sedikit pun. Matanya hanya menatap lurus ke wajah wanita di depannya._

" _Ice.."_

 _Seakan tuli, Ice tak mendengar panggilan kakak keempatnya. Ia hanya menunduk, merasa bersalah entah pada apa. Irisnya meredup, tak ada lagi cahaya di sana. Bahkan tatapannya kini kosong seakan tak memiliki kehidupan lagi. Ice tertekan._

 _Tubuhnya bergetar. Perlahan tetesan air mata turun membasahi lantai. Ice menangis dalam diam. Menangis karena kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Menangis langsung dari perasaannya, bukan karena rasa sakit di kepalanya, tapi rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi._

" _Hiks," terisak, Ice terisak kecil. Ia kini benar-benar tampak menyedihkan._

 _Hujan turun tepat setelah isak tangis Ice terdengar. Seakan benar-benar mengerti perasaan remaja tersebut, langit bahkan ikut menangis. Sore hari yang gelap padahal matahari belum benar-benar tenggelam di ufuk barat._

 _Tak ingin melihat sang adik terpuruk seperti itu, Blaze dengan pelan memeluk tubuh adiknya. Tak peduli dengan jaketnya yang basah akan air mata. Ia ingin adiknya tidak menangis, ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia ada di sini._

" _Jangan menangis,"_

 _Bukannya diam, Ice malah semakin merasa terpuruk. Ia menangis dalam diam dengan hati yang sudah rapuh. Ice, harus merasakan kembali rasa sakit yang ia benci ini._

 _Kesedihan dan ketakutan._

 _Ice benci, sangat benci. Ia ingin terlahir kembali namun itu mustahil. Bisa ia rasakan tubuhnya melemas dan pandangannya memutih. Di detik berikutnya ia benar-benar pingsan dan jatuh ke pelukan Blaze._

 **DK**

"Selamat menikmati," ucap seorang pelayan menyadarkan pelanggannya yang tampak sedang melamun.

"Oh, terima kasih,"

Sang pelayan pergi meninggalkan seorang pemuda berjaket biru yang terdiam di kursi kafe. _Cappucino_ di atas meja sama sekali tidak menaikkan _mood-_ nya. Seperti biasa, ia hanya meminumnya, bukan menikmati. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan ingatannya tadi. Memori yang seharusnya ia lupakan tapi malah terukir jelas di kepalanya. Ia membencinya, hari di mana orang yang disayanginya pergi di saat ia sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Samar-samar ia melihat sosok berwarna merah muda melintas di depan kafe. Ia hanya mengira itu hantu, walau perkiraannya mustahil. Kedua manik akuamarinnya menatap keluar kafe dengan malas. Tatapan biasa yang selalu terlihat mengantuk. Padahal akhir-akhir ini Ice sulit sekali tidur. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa insomnia akan seseram ini. Obat tidur tidak bisa menjadi jalan karena kakak sulungnya yang melarang keras untuk tidak meminum obat tidur. Karena itu ia hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamarnya sepanjang malam.

Seraya memandang pemandangan di luar kafe, ingatan tiga hari lalu kembali melintas di pikirannya.

 **DK**

 _Saat itu langit kembali menurunkan rezekinya. Hujan turun membasahi kota saat itu. Beberapa orang mulai berjalan pulang meninggalkan seorang pria dan kelima putra kembarnya yang berdiam diri di depan makan sang ibu. Nama seorang wanita yang diukir indah di batun nisan tak membuat salah seorang dari mereka senang. Perasaan mereka sedih sekaligus khawatir. Khawatir dengan si bungsu yang tak kunjung ingin pulang._

 _Ice masih bertahan di sana. Tak ingin menerima payung dari siapa pun dan membiarkan tubuhnya basah akan hujan. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap sedih makam ibunya. Ia bahkan sudah tak bisa membedakan mana rintik hujan dan mana air mata. Irisnya tak lagi bersinar, kini benar-benar gelap tak ada satu pun cahaya di sana. Walau kenyataannya masih berwarna biru, tapi tatapannya kosong._

 _Perlahan terdengar isak tangis dari remaja tersebut. Ia sudah tak bisa menangis dalam diam terlalu lama. Tubuhnya butuh bersandar, namun tak ada yang bisa dijadikan sandaran saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan sesekali terisak sambil menatap batu nisan ibunya dengan hampa._

 _Kehangatan seketika menyelimutinya seiring tubuhnya direngkuh seseorang. Hujan tak lagi mengenainya, kini berganti dengan kenyamanan._

" _Menangislah. Keluarkan semua, berteriaklah, Ice," ucap Blaze dengan lembut._

 _Mata Ice membelalak mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Matanya menyipit, berusaha menahan keras air matanya agar tidak jatuh, namun gagal. Ia sudah sangat hancur. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat bahu kakaknya. Wajahnya ia benamkan seutuhnya dalam dada bidang sang kakak. Ia bisa merasakan kakaknya yang ikut menangis dan memeluk erat pinggangnya. Payung yang digenggam erat oleh Blaze sudah ia jatuhkan. Tak peduli ia akan sakit atau tidak, asalkan adiknya tetap hangat dalam pelukannya, ia tak apa._

 _Siang itu kesedihan benar-benar melanda keluarga BoBoiBoy dengan telak. Mereka tak menyangka akan kehilangan sosok hangat sang ibu secepat ini. Semua berjalan begitu cepat tanpa mereka sadari. Langit bahkan ikut menangis dengan sedihnya, menyalurkan perasaannya melalui hujan._

 **DK**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak hari itu. Sifat Ice tidak berubah, tetap datar dan tak pernah tersenyum walau pun ia sudah bisa melakukannya. Tapi yang berubah dari dirinya adalah ia tak pernah ada di rumah. Selalu keluyuran keluar saat pagi dan pulang tengah malam dan pergi lagi saat pagi hari. Saudara-saudaranya sudah beberapa kali bertanya ke mana Ice pergi selama ini, tapi ia hanya diam dan melangkah pergi dari rumah.

Sekolah? Ice tak peduli lagi. Walau tiap hari Halilintar memarahinya karena selalu absen, Ice tetap saja bolos. Ia tak peduli nilainya anjlok atau ia tak naik kelas. Hidupnya sudah tak berharga lagi baginya. Dari awal ia berpikir, ia memang tak pantas ada di dunia ini.

Ia terus memandang kosong ke luar hingga tak sadar dengan tatapan seseorang yang tertuju padanya.

"Ice?"

Ice tersentak, mendapati Yaya yang duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah khawatir. Gadis itu tampaknya baru saja dimarahi oleh seseorang. Atau lebih tepatnya ditampar. Ice bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas air mata dan jilbab yang dikenakan agak miring. Jelas sekali ada masalah dengan gadis cantik ini.

"Kau bertengkar ibumu, kan?" tanya Ice datar.

Kini giliran Yaya yang tersentak. Gadis itu buru-buru melirik ke kanan sambil berkata, "Tidak kok," dengan wajah yang tampak biasa saja.

Jelas sekali Ice bisa menangkap bahwa Yaya tengah berbohong padanya. _Hal biasa yang dilakukan anak gadis saat sedang ada masalah,_ begitulah yang sering ia baca di novel yang selalu dibaca Taufan. Walau sebenarnya Ice kurang yakin dengan kebenaran tentang kalimat itu. Kembali Ice bertemu pandang dengan Yaya yang langsung mengajukan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dijawabnya.

"Kamu kabur dari rumah lagi?"

 _Checkmate._

Ice merasa sepertinya peribahasa _senjata makan tuan_ benar-benar dialaminya sekarang. Namun Ice tak menjawab dan tak juga menunjukkan pergerakan akan berbohong. Ia hanya diam sambil menikmati _Cappucino_ dengan tenang. Tak memedulikan tatapan interogasi dari Yaya.

"Kamu nggak boleh kabur terus. Kakak-kakakmu semua khawatir dengan kondisimu. Kamu juga sudah beberapa hari tidak masuk sekolah. Seharusnya ka-"

"Diamlah," satu kata yang diucapkan datar namun cukup membuat Yaya bungkam. Gadis itu dapat melihat bagaimana Ice menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau tahu apa soal diriku? Ini hidupku, jangan pernah ikut campur masalahku," kata Ice yang kini terdengar dingin. Ia segera berdiri setelah meneguk habis minumannya dan berjalan keluar dari kafe. Yaya masih terdiam di tempat, menatap kepergian teman masa kecilnya dengan wajah cemas.

 **DK**

"Katakan padaku bahwa kau tak kan mengirim kami hari ini! Benar kan?!"

Serang pria yang dibentak remaja lak-laki tampak ketakutan. Tatapan dari iris oranye di depannya sangat menakutkan dengan kilatan tajam. Kerah baju yang diangkat hingga kakinya agak berjinjit. Tak mengerti mengapa anak belasan tahun sudah sekuat ini.

" Aku tak mau pergi ke Jepang! Apa maksudmu dengan bersekolah di sana! Ayahku pasti sudah gila!"

Tangan Blaze terangkat hendak memukul wajah pria di depannya. Membuat tangannya memanas karena suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi. Ingin memberikan tinju berapi namun gagal saat tangannya sudah ditahan.

"Blaze, hentikan,"

"Ooh.. jadi sekarang Kak Halilin nerima keputusan ayah gitu aja?!" Blaze berbalik mulai menyerang kakaknya dengan tinju berapi. Beruntung Halilintar punya refleks cepat, jadi wajahnya tidak hangus terbakar. Tapi jaketnya yang menjadi korban pertama.

Jaket pemberian ibunya yang sangat disayanginya. Mustahil selamat jika sudah membakar jaket hitam-merah tersebut. "Kau sudah mau mati ya.." Halilintar berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tak keluar, berusaha untuk tidak melempar pedang halilintar ke adiknya sendiri.

Blaze berbalik, menatap kakaknya sambil menyeringai. Mengangkat kedua tangan, mengeluarkan bola api. Layaknya orang kesurupan, ia melempar lebih banyak bola api ke arah sang kakak. Hebatnya lagi, ia tak ingat bahwa mereka sedang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan. Beberapa perabotan sudah terbakar, menyisakan benda hangus di sana sini.

"Mati sekalian! Mati! Habis kau! Hahahaha!" Blaze tertawa keras tak ingat dunia. Terus menyerang sosok merah yang menghilang dan muncul lagi menghindari bola-bola api yang datang.

Mungkin merasa capek menghindar, Halilintar segera berlari secepat kilat. Berdiri di belakang sang adik dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Jika saja ia tak ingat di depannya ini manusia, mungkin Blaze sudah tak utuh lagi. Halilintar terdiam.

"Tinju berapi!"

Hingga mungkin tanpa sadar ia terkena serangan selanjutnya dari Blaze.

 **DK**

Ice dengan malasnya berjalan menyusuri kawasan ramai di kota. Ia benci keramaian untuk saat ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Si merah muda ada di kafe itu. Ia benci mengatakannya tapi memang ia sangat membenci Yaya dari luar mau pun dalam. Karena sejak awal gadis itu seperti mencari muka baginya. Tak ada kesan menarik dalam diri gadis penyuka warna _pink_ itu.

"Nak BoBoiBoy,"

Ice mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya berkerudung merah yang berlari ke arahnya. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa wanita itu sedang panik. Melihat bagaimana sang wanita berlari cepat dengan wajah seperti itu membuat Ice jadi mengingat ibunya.

 _Khawatir._

"Em.. ada apa ya, bu?" tanya Ice dengan sopan. Tak ingat jelas siapa wanita itu, tapi instingnya berkata ia sangat mengenal wanita tersebut.

Begitu sang wanita tinggal beberapa detik lagi sampai di hadapannya, sebuah tangan menarik lengan Ice menuju sebuah lorong kecil. Nyaris tak terlihat hingga mungkin wanita itu kebingungan. Ice cukup terkejut dengan semua itu. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat tahu bahwa yang menariknya adalah-

 _-Yaya._

Dari sepasang manik akuamarin itu ia bisa melihat wajah Yaya yang menghela nafas lega. Gadis yang sedang mengintip ke arah jalan raya, mungkin memastikan sesuatu, dengan wajah lega berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok. Ice terdiam. Tak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi. Semua terlalu cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Ice terkejut, Yaya sudah berada di depan matanya dengan wajah marah. Apa pun itu, ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah jaket Halilintar. Mengingat ia tidak pandai berurusan dengan seorang gadis, sama seperti Blaze.

"A-apanya?" untuk pertama kali mungkin, Ice bicara gagap. Agak takut dengan tatapan mengerikan yang dilempar Yaya.

"Wanita tadi ibuku,"

"I-ibumu?" Ice kembali terkejut.

"Iya, ibuku. Dan kau seharusnya lari bersembunyi darinya!" gadis itu berteriak tepat di telinga Ice.

Laki-laki bermarga BoBoiBoy itu mundu, menyentuh telinga kirinya yang agak berdengung. Suara gadis itu sangat tinggi. Saran terbaik baginya adalah ke dokter THT untuk menyelamatkan telinganya. Tapi seperti ia harus bertanya satu hal.

"Kenapa aku harus lari?" tentu saja, ia tidak tahu apa maksud Yaya. Kenapa ia harus dari ibu Yaya. Instingnya kembali berkata bahwa ibu Yaya tak seseram putrinya.

"Karena ibuku akan bertanya tentang keberadaanku!"

 _Oh._

Ice ingin sekali meremas-remas wajah Yaya karena kesal. Hanya karena itu ia sampai bertemu kembali dengan si merah muda. Takdir memang tak bisa diubah ya.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau inginkan? Sudah tidak ada kan? Kalau begitu aku mau-"

"Tetap di sini! Kita pergi bersama!"

"A-apa?!"

Tunggu, sepertinya gadis ini sudah gila. Ice pergi berdua, dengan seorang gadis yang menurutnya kabur dari rumah. Bisa saja ia digosipkan sedang berpacaran atau mungkin berkencan. Otaknya kenapa bergeser ke hal-hal seperti itu. Sepertinya efek novel cinta-cintaan Taufan sudah memengaruhinya sampai sini.

"Kenapa aku harus setuju?!" sudah, Ice tak peduli di depannya ini siapa. Mau perempuan atau laki-laki, ia sudah muak sekarang.

"Karena aku tak percaya kau tidak akan memberitahu ibuku tentang keberadaanku," jawab Yaya dengan wajah serius.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu ibumu! Sekarang biarkan aku keluar!" Ice hendak keluar dari lorong yang menurutnya sempit itu. Yaya terus saja menghalangi jalannya hingga darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

Gadis itu terus menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon serta serius. Ice tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan itu, tapi yang membuatnya terganggu adalah wajah Yaya yang kenapa bisa sedekat ini. Lebih baik ia mundur beberapa langkah, menjaga jarak aman dari singa betina. Menghela nafas untuk menenangkan pikiran. Ia kembali menatap Yaya.

"Baiklah! Aku mau kau ikut denganku! Puas!" serunya dengan keras. Tak disangka, wajah Yaya malah tersenyum mendengar keputusannya. Gadis itu memberi jalan bagi Ice untuk keluar dari lorong.

"Begitu dong," ucap Yaya lembut dengan senyum kemenangan terukir di wajahnya. Ice hanya menghela pasrah dengan nasibnya ini. Tuhan selalu saja tidak adil padanya. Ia harus berlama-lama dengan si merah muda ini.

Dengan pelan ia berjalan lagi. Tujuannya adalah kafe tempatnya tadi. Sementara Yaya mengekorinya dari belakang, benar-benar seperti ekor. Keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya. Tak ada yang berniat memulai obrolan karena keduanya tak punya niat. Hingga suara memalukan dari Yaya membuat langkah mereka berhenti.

 _Itu perut Yaya._

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana gadis itu menunduk malu. Tak bicara apa pun, begitu juga dengan Ice. Lelaki itu kembali berjalan tanpa memikirkan Yaya yang sepertinya tertinggal jauh di belakang. Hingga Yaya kembali mengekorinya lagi. Benar-benar merepotkan baginya. Walau kesannya ia seperti majikan sementara Yaya adalah kucingnya. Kenapa kucing? Karena Ice benci anjing. Kucing lebih lembut dan bersih menurutnya.

 _Tunggu._

Itu artinya menurutnya Yaya juga bersih dan lembut seperti kucing? Entah kenapa Ice tak menyangkal dan tetap berjalan dengan tenang. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di kafe. Capek baginya bolak balik dari tadi.

"Kita ke sini lagi?" tanya Yaya.

"Lalu kau pergi ke tempat lain? Pergilah, aku tak membutuhkanmu," usir Ice.

Yaya mengembungkan pipi kesal. Selalu saja dianggap merepotkan bagi Ice. Ia juga sebenarnya tak mau mengikuti Ice, tapi ini demi keselamatannya.

" _Milkshake and croissant,"_ Ice menyebutkan pesanannya langsung pada pelayan _._ Mengambil tempat di pojokkan seperti biasa. Dan tentu dengan Yaya yang mengekorinya.

'Si merah muda benar-benar..'

Ice duduk dengan cueknya. Merasa agak terganggu dengan keberadaan Yaya di depannya. Sekalipun pandangannya menuju ke luar dinding kaca, tetap saja tatapan Yaya itu yang membuatnya risi. Tidak objek lain yang harus ditatap selain dirinya?

"Apa?" akhirnya Ice bertanya setelah sekian lama terdiam ditatap terus.

"Kau.. masih terlihat murung,"

"Lalu?"

"Cobalah tersenyum,"

Helaan nafas terdengar kesal. Tersenyum, begitu kata Yaya. Tersenyum, itu juga yang diucapkan kakak-kakaknya. Tidak bisakah sehari saja ia tak mendengar kata menjengkelkan itu? Ice benar-benar butuh ketenangan.

"Heh, aku malas tersenyum. Kau saja yang melakukannya,"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tersenyum? Ibumu juga pasti senang kalau kau senyum,"

"Jangan bawa-bawa ibuku!"

Yaya tertegun, begitu pun dengan Ice. Beberapa pelanggan kafe memusatkan perhatian mereka pada dua remaja itu. Ice terdiam, kembali duduk saat tadi berdiri untuk membentak Yaya. Sungguh, entah kenapa suara keluar begitu saja tadi. Membentak seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Ice. Ini rekor baru.

"Kau benar-benar kejam ya," ujar Yaya sambil berdiri, pergi dari kafe dengan perasaan kesal serta mata berkaca-kaca.

 _Keterlaluan._

Ice kelewatan. Ia terlalu kasar pada Yaya sampai membuat gadis itu menangis. Sekarang, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Yaya.

 **DK**

"Aku mau bunuh dia! Dia sangat menjengkelkan! Kak Gempa jangan halangi aku! Biarkan aku membunuhnya!"

Gempa tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mengeratkan cengkeramannya agar tanah yang menahan tubuh Blaze tak hancur. Sulit untuk membuat adiknya itu diam walau dengan kekuatannya sekalipun. Apalagi begitu melihat luka di tubuh Halilintar, entah kenapa ia menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh adiknya sendiri.

"Diamlah, Blaze! Jangan bergerak!" Gempa semakin kesal dengan Blaze yang terus memberontak ingin dilepaskan. Tanah pencengkeramnya sedikit lagi hancur karena keaktifan tangan dan kaki Blaze di dalamnya.

Ia benar-benar berharap seseorang datang dan membantunya, tapi sepertinya tak perlu dipikirkan, karena Blaze sudah berhenti bergerak dan pingsan sekarang. Mungkin karena lelah terus memberontak selama tiga puluh menit. Perlahan tanah yang menahan tubuh Blaze menurun. Menghilang dan rata dengan bumi. Gempa menghampiri adiknya. Mata tertutup dengan alis bertaut, membuktikan bahwa adiknya masih kesal.

"Sudah? Dia tidur?" tanya Halilintar yang duduk bersandar pada dinding sambil memegangi perutnya. Bekas pukulan telak Blaze yang sangat menyakitkan. Tinju berapi.

"Dia pingsan. Mungkin dia lelah terus bergerak. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah, kakak bagaimana? Apa perlu aku telefon Kak Taufan?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Pergilah, aku akan menyusul. Perutku masih sakit," kata Halilintar menolak.

"Baiklah,"

Gempa mulai menggendong Blaze di punggungnya, berjalan pelan ke luar ruangan meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih terduduk di sana.

Blaze tidak berat, jujur saja, rasanya seperti menggendong diri sendiri. Tubuh Blaze sama ringannya dengan Gempa. Membuat laki-laki berelemen tanah itu bisa dengan leluasa menggendong adiknya. Rumahnya memang masih jauh, tapi apa boleh buat, dompetnya terbakar sewaktu menahan Blaze. Apa ia harus minta ganti rugi?

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia bisa merebahkan tubuh adiknya di sofa ruang tamu. Ikut menjatuhkan diri di sofa lainnya setelah menyelimuti Blaze. Alasan kenapa tidak dibawa ke kamar saja karena ia tidak bisa menaiki tangga, Blaze bisa jatuh kalau ia masih berniat.

Gempa tersenyum saat melirik adiknya. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

 _Sudah makan? Pulanglah._

Gempa menekan _send_ dan meletakkan ponselnya meja. Melirik kembali adiknya yang berselimut emas. Ia kembali melihat ponselnya yang berkedip. Cepat sekali dijawab. Dengan cepat ia melihat balasan dari adik keduanya.

 _Bagaimana cara menenangkan seseorang yang sedang sedih? Tolong beritahu aku kak._

 _Ice_

Ia tak salah lihat kan? Ice mengiriminya pertanyaan aneh tiba-tiba. Memangnya siapa yang Ice buat sedih?

 _Pelukan..? Mungkin juga mengatakan hal yang membuat perhatiannya teralih. Aku tak terlalu paham tapi, apa maksudmu, Ice?_

 _Send._ Gempa menunggu. Berharap pesannya dibalas. Tapi setelah lima belas menit masih tak ada balasan. Seperti dugaannya, Ice sedang berbuat sesuatu.

 **DK**

Entah sudah berapa kali Ice menggerutu dengan suara keras di jalan. Ia sangat kesal dengan pertanyaan Yaya tadi. Ia bahkan nyaris mengeluarkan meriam pembekunya jika saja ia tidak ingat Yaya itu perempuan. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas berat. Sekarang tidak tahu harus ke mana.

Ia sudah berlari ke sana kemari, tapi tak kunjung menemukan sosok gadis berkerudung _pink._ Yang ia temukan malah ibu-ibu bening yang menggodanya. Bahkan ada seorang waria yang mengejarnya. Sebaiknya ia segera pergi dari kota kalau begini jadinya.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. di mana si merah muda!" Ice nyaris mengumpat kata-kata kasar. Masih tak kunjung menemukan si merah muda. Menyesal karena tadi hanya diam membiarkan Yaya pergi dari kafe. Sekarang ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Hingga tatapan Ice tertuju pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis di pinggir jalan. Ia tak berpikiran untuk menenangkan anak kecil tersebut. Hanya memandang si anak kecil dari jauh dengan wajah datar. Kelihatannya anak kecil itu terpisah dari ibunya. Karena lama kelamaan merasa kasihan, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menghampiri anak tersebut. Sebelum ia berada satu meter di depan si anak, seseorang lebih dahulu menghampiri anak lelaki itu.

"Jangan nangis ya, ini kakak kasih permen,"

Terdiam. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat anak tersebut tertawa kegirangan. Segampang itukah menenangkan tangisan seseorang? Bukan hanya pada tangisan yang kini berubah menjadi senyuman, ia juga terkejut dengan penampakan si merah muda.

 _Si merah muda yang memberi permen tadi._

Tak pernah disangka bahwa Yaya punya sisi keibuan seperti itu. Bercanda dengan si anak hingga seorang wanita yang Ice yakini sebagai ibunya datang dan berterima kasih pada si merah muda. Hingga akhirnya si merah muda pamit ingin pergi dan bertemu pandang dengan Ice. Membulatkan mata dana nyaris kembali melarikan diri sebelum Ice menarik lengannya, menangkap gadis itu ke pelukan.

"I-Ice.." Yaya gagap begitu saja. Merasakan bahu pemuda itu bergetar, dan suara isak tangis yang terdengar. Yaya semakin terdiam, heran dengan sikap Ice. Beberapa orang mulai memandangi mereka, namun keduanya tak peduli karena tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Bunda.."

Yaya paham, Ice sedang melihat dirinya sebagai sosok ibu. Mungkin karena tadi Ice melihat ia menenangkan anak kecil. Tangan Yaya terangkat, mengelus punggung Ice dengan lembut, menenangkan si pendiam bersuhu rendah. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sayang dengan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya. Hingga mungkin tak sadar dengan suaranya yang keluar begitu saja.

"Jangan menangis, aku ada di sini," begitulah perkataan Yaya yang keluar tanpa sadar. Membuat getaran di bahu Ice berhenti. Menjadi tenang dan semakin tenang. Melonggarkan pelukan, memandang Yaya dalam diam.

"Topiku.. terbang," ucapnya Ice dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Yaya tertawa melihat wajah Ice. Dilihatnya topi biru yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Diambilnya topi tersebut dan memakaikannya di kepala Ice. Membuat si pemilik topi kembali berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, ekspresi itu sangat menggelitik Yaya untuk mencubit pipi Ice.

Terlihat Ice yang merogoh saku celananya. Mungkin mengambil ponsel atau apa pun itu. Begitulah pikir Yaya hingga apa yang sebenarnya membuat ia terdiam. Sebuah gantungan berbentuk kelinci putih. Dengan mata hitam dan kuping panjang, hal itu mampu membuat Yaya tak berkedip. Agak aneh memang, tapi gantungan kunci apalagi yang berbentuk kelinci putih sangat sulit di dapat di tempat mereka. Ia yakin Ice tak membelinya di sini.

"Untukmu,"

"Untukku?"

Ice memberikan gantungan tersebut pada Yaya dengan senyuman. Sukses membuat Yaya membatu seketika begitu melihat senyum memukau di depannya. Mata yang menyipit dan bibir yang terangkat, senyum tipis tapi mampu membuat semuanya berhenti. Bahkan tanpa sadar Yaya memukul lengan Ice dengan keras.

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Ice heran.

"Karena kau tersenyum. Jangan tersenyum seperti itu lagi! Huh!"

"Ahaha.."

Yaya memerah. Tentu saja karena sekarang Ice tertawa tepat di depannya. Ia merasa ingin merayap di rawa-rawa sekarang. Tadi senyum, sekarang tawa, selanjutnya apa lagi? Yaya tak mungkin bisa menahan melihat semua kelebihan pemuda di depannya. Hingga ia melihat Ice menjawab telepon dari seseorang. Ia terdiam begitu mendengar percakapan Ice.

"Sekarang? Tapi aku belum berkemas... tapi Kak Gempa-hah baiklah. Iya, iya, aku nggak bakalan telat, iya. Iya Kak Gempa, aku nggak kabur kok. 30 menit lagi deh, aku sampai di sana. Oke. Wa' alaikumsalam,"

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya penting," tanya Yaya agak penasaran. Terkejut dengan ekspresi murung Ice walau hanya tampil sedetik.

"Aku.. akan mengantarmu pulang, membantu masalahmu," ucap Ice dengan wajah serius. Tanpa izin terlebih dahulu, diraihnya pergelangan tangan Yaya dan berjalan cepat. Tak peduli suara protes gadis di belakangnya. Sudah bertekat akan menyelesaikan masalah Yaya kurang dari 30 menit.

 **DK**

"Ice masih lama nih? Padahal Blaze pengen main.." ucap Blaze dengan manjanya. Baru saja terbangun dari pingsan karena 'hadiah' dari Halilintar. Terduduk di salah satu kursi di bandara.

"Katanya 30 menit lagi dia sampai," jawab Gempa cemas.

"Hah? 30 menit?! Pesawat kita berangkat jam 2 siang Gempa, 35 menit dari sekarang. Kau yakin dia tidak kabur?" tanya Halilintar dengan kesal.

"Berdoa aja Ice nggak kabur," timpal Taufan yang asyik duduk di sebelah Blaze.

Halilintar segera mencekik Taufan yang berkata seakan pasrah dengan nasib. Sementara Gempa terus menatap ponselnya, melihat jam digital yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya resah.

 **DK**

Mungkin masalah Ice belum selesai. Belum selesai dengan wajahnya yang belum sepenuhnya ingin tersenyum. Tapi tadi, ia tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa di depan seorang gadis. Dan sekarang ia harus mengantar gadis itu ke rumah sebelum waktunya habis.

 _26 menit_

Waktunya semakin terkikis. Akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Yaya dengan berlari. Walau tadi Yaya nyaris terjatuh karena mengikuti langkah kaki Ice yang kiat cepat. Tangannya melepas pergelangan tangan Yaya dan menekan bel rumah. Tak peduli wajah terkejut Yaya.

Seorang wanita berhijab merah yang sepertinya baru selesai menangis muncul dari balik pintu. Langsung melangkah memeluk tubuh mungil Yaya. Menangis dalam diam bersama sang putri yang ikut terharu. Ice hanya diam, menatap datar ibu dan anak tersebut. Dalam hati merasa lega karena sekarang masalah Yaya mungkin sudah selesai.

"Nak, BoBoiBoy, tidak mau masuk dulu?" ajak ibu Yaya.

"Tidak deh. Saya harus ke bandara sekarang,"

"Eh? Kau mau ke bandara? Ke mana?!" kini giliran Yaya yang bertanya. Ia tampak tak percaya dengan perkataan Ice. Iris coklat yang benar-benar menyiratkan 'jangan pergi'.

"Ke Jepang. Aku dan saudara-saudaraku akan tinggal di sana," ucap Ice.

Saat Yaya menyuruh ibunya masuk, Ice hanya mengernyit. Tak paham kenapa Yaya ingin bicara empat mata dengannya. Ia melirik ponselnya, 15 menit lagi. Ia bisa saja sampai di bandara dengan kekuatannya. Jadi tak masalah jika bicara dengan Yaya selama lima menit. Hanya lima menit.

"Terima kasih,"

 _Apa?_

"Apa?" Ice heran. Kenapa Yaya berterima kasih?

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Yaya tersenyum, menuturkan kalimat lembut padanya, "Terima kasih karena sudah menyelesaikan masalahku. Aku berterima kasih," ralat, dua kalimat. Tentu saja si pendiam bersuhu rendah terkejut. Tak pernah merasa pantas menerima ucapan 'terima kasih' apalagi dari seorang gadis seperti Yaya. Si merah muda yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

Dan juga, entah sejak kapan, jantungnya berlari ingin segera meledak.

"Yaya,"

"Hm?"

Lupakan waktu lima menit tadi. Ia rela ketinggalan pesawat asal ia bisa menambah waktunya bersama Yaya sekarang. Entah ini dari hatinya atau di mulut saja. Serius atau hanya bercanda, tapi ia benar-benar mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Aku suka padamu,"

Dan diakhiri dengan benjolan di kepalanya. Ya, si merah muda kesal karena dibuat panas sejak tadi. Dibalas tawa dari Ice yang malah menambah benjolan di kepalanya. Hingga ia lupa dengan waktunya. Getaran di ponselnya menyadarkan dunianya.

" _CEPAT KE SINI BEGO! PESAWATNYA UDAH KELIHATAN!"_

"I-iya, Kak Halilintar. Aku segera ke sana,"

" _JANGAN IYA-IYA SAJA! CEPAT JALAN!"_

"O-oke kak,"

Ice segera berjalan keluar dari pagar rumah Yaya. Sempat berbalik pada gadis itu. "Semoga kita bertemu lagi," ucapnya kemudian melesat pergi tanpa jejak. Beruntung Yaya tidak melihat aksi menghilangnya. Tapi gadis itu kini tersenyum, sambil menangis dan mendekap gantungan kucing di tangannya. Bergumam sesuatu yang membuatnya tenang.

" _White Rabbit, is your name,"_

 **END**

 **Beneran end! Entah kenapa** _ **last chapter**_ **jadi kacau gini! Jelek banget astaga... telat** _ **update**_ **lagi! /plak!**

 **Oke, jadi Author mau ngucapin..**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018! DUAR! DUAR!**

 **Semoga di tahun baru ini kita bisa menjadi lebih baik *sok**

 **Dan Author mau berterima kasih kepada para** _ **readers**_ **yang udah mau baca OMB sampai** _ **last chapter**_ **yang gaje ini. Kalau masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan OMB, kalian bisa minggat ke OMB 2, yang genrenya diganti jadi Romance, bagi yang alergi gitu-gituan silahkan baca yang lain.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi cerita Author berikutnya!**

 _ **Thanks for your support!**_

 _ **Happy New Year 2018!**_

 _ **Do the best!**_


End file.
